


Najjaśniejsze miejsce w galaktyce

by feature_of_interest



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Kidnapping, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Ghosts, Past Character Death, Slow Build, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feature_of_interest/pseuds/feature_of_interest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na Dagobah są duchy, które życzą Rey wszystkiego, co dobre.</p><p>Z drugiej strony wydają się też całkiem zdeterminowane, by dać Kylo Renowi porządną szkołę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Purest Place in the Galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579050) by [ClockworkCourier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkCourier/pseuds/ClockworkCourier). 



> Zaczynam publikację tłumaczenia świetnego fika The Purest Place in the Galaxy. To długi tekst, który doczekał się na razie czternastu rozdziałów, ale jeśli znajdą się chętni, przetłumaczę wszystkie ;) Oryginał nie jest jeszcze zakończony, ale jest wart każdego słowa.
> 
> Serdecznie dziękuję za korektę mojej becie [baker-street-221-b](http://baker-street-221-b.tumblr.com)
> 
> Tłumaczenie za zgodą.

Z czasem Rey rozumie, że na Dagobah pełno jest duchów. Nie chcą jej skrzywdzić, a i ona jeszcze żadnego nie widziała. Mimo to zawsze są obecne. Najmocniej czuje ich obecność podczas sesji medytacyjnych, kiedy wyłaniają się w jej świadomości w formie maleńkich plamek światła. _Są_ formami życia – w jakiś sposób – ale różnią się od tej dziwnej fauny, która licznie zamieszkuje planetę. Istnieją w Mocy, dlatego towarzyszą jej, kiedy zaczyna ją przepełniać, kiedy porusza się i panuje nad nią podczas treningów. Dzięki temu Rey rozumie, że ta maleńka, nieznacząca część galaktyki przyciąga pewne duchy i, tak jak ze wszystkim, co istnieje na Dagobah, postanawia z nimi koegzystować.

W rzeczywistości Rey z początku nie była zachwycona tym, że Mistrz Luke wybrał właśnie to miejsce na jej treningi, szczególnie, kiedy poinformował ją, że wybierze się tam sama. Z początku ta perspektywa ją podekscytowała. Ale kiedy opisał teren i istoty, które go zamieszkują, nawet powrót na piaszczyste Jakku zaczął wydawać się bardziej pociągający. Opowiedział jej o czasie, który spędził tu z Mistrzem Jedi, Yodą, i że nawet kiedy myślał, że był sam, nigdy tak nie było. Powiedział, że to idealne miejsce do medytacji, gdzie mogłaby udoskonalić swoją już ogromną kontrolę nad Mocą i nauczyć się, jak odpuszczać. Kiedy spytała, co miał na myśli, obdarzył ją spojrzeniem, którego znaczenie miała nauczyć się odczytywać jako bolesne zrozumienie.

_– Złość_ – powiedział. – _Ona cię zniszczy. Złość, wściekłość, nienawiść. Musisz nauczyć się, jak im odpuścić._

Przy chrzęstach i chlupotach rozlegających się na Dagobah, Rey zaczyna rozumieć, co to znaczy. Złość nie pozwala jej dobrze oczyścić umysłu. Wściekłość roznieca w jej piersi wolny płomień, który nigdy nie gaśnie. Nienawiść tworzy obraz, symbol, który ją trzyma, a jest nim Kylo Ren.

Duchy otaczają ją, a Rey wierzy, że rozumieją.

\---

Obóz jest tak prymitywny i surowy, że jej podziurawiony AT-AT na Jakku zdaje się szczytem luksusu. Schronienie znalazła w starym poskręcanym drzewie, wśród ciemnej zieleni rozrastającej się pędami. Już na początku nauczyła się, że na Dagobah nie istnieją porządne schronienia, ponieważ wszystko z czasem i tak przemoknie. Jeśli akurat nie pada, wilgoć sama załatwia sprawę. Rey klei się cała od potu i żadne wycieranie się nie jest w stanie niczego zdziałać. Drzewo daje jej tylko poczucie posiadania swego rodzaju dachu nad głową.

Jej niewielki dobytek leży porozrzucany pomiędzy drzewem a X-wingiem, który pożyczyła. To T-65B, sporo starszy od niej, ale generał Organa była bardzo łaskawa, a Poe praktycznie tańczył naokoło niego z mieszanką podekscytowania i niepokoju. Co więcej, Ruch Oporu zapewnił jej Astromecha, S4-M1, nadpobudliwego małego droida, który, jak dotąd, świetnie się spisywał w dotrzymywaniu Rey towarzystwa. Poza droidem i X-wingiem, pod drzewem ma posłanie, skrzynię z racjami żywnościowymi i palenisko, które zdołała zbudować. Może to nie coś, z czego mogłaby być dumna, ale Rey nie może się powstrzymać.

Rey dzieli czas pomiędzy obozowisko a mały odsłonięty kamień nad szczególnie malowniczą częścią bagien, gdzie rozstępujące się drzewa zapewniają widok na niebo (jeśli nie ma mgły, chmur czy ponurej pogody) i stawu tak nieruchomego, że powierzchnia wygląda jak szkło. Rey medytuje właśnie tu, w tym niezwykłym miejscu, gdzie niebo, ziemia i woda zdają się tworzyć jedną całość.

Mistrz Luke nakazał jej odszukanie pewnego miejsca na planecie, ale Rey nie miała jeszcze na tyle szczęścia. Wciąż ma dużo czasu. Wystarczająco.

\---

Noce na Dagobah są dziwne. Nastają powoli; ciemność przypełza, niczym tysiące stworzeń rozciągających się i poniewierających w każdym zakamarku i zagłębieniu, a cienie rosną i łączą się w jedno. Okrywają dżungle i mokradła gęstą, wilgotną ciemnością, która żyje podobnie jak reszta planety. Jest to zauważalne i kiedy Rey zamyka oczy, czuje, jak ta ciemność pełza wokół niej, układa się wygodnie przy jej boku, szepcze, że wszystko jest w porządku, że jest chroniona. Noc nie należy do ciemnej strony, Rey to wie. Jest w niej tyle światła, począwszy od gwiazd wychodzących zza gęstych chmur, po maleńkie świecące ogniki, które wybuchają i tańczą nad bagnem, kiedy zapada ciemność. Wychodzą z niej różne istoty, a są tak pełne życia, że Rey rozkoszuje się ich obecnością, sposobem, w jaki błyszczą niczym konstelacja Mocy.

Ale to właśnie w taką noc duchy przychodzą po raz pierwszy.

Pierwszy, którego rzeczywiście słyszy, przychodzi nocą dwa tygodnie po jej przybyciu, jeśli jej chronometr się nie myli. S4–M1 zdaje się go wykrywać, ponieważ Rey budzi się, słysząc jego uporczywe nadawanie i wirowanie w reakcji na coś niewidocznego.

Rey otwiera jedno oko i przetacza się, żeby zobaczyć droida stojącego na warcie obok drzewa.

– Co się stało? O co chodzi? – szepcze Rey, sięgając powoli po miecz świetlny.

_Niebezpieczeństwo?_ , mówi S4–M1 w systemie binarnym, ale nie ma pewności. Ta wątpliwość sprawia, że zdaje się, że pytanie pada w samą ciemność. Coś trzeszczy w pewnej odległości, a z pobliskiego stawu rozlega się chlupot, ale poza tym panuje ciemność.

Nim Rey go słyszy wpierw go wyczuwa. Nie fizycznie, bardziej jak uderzenie tętna w Mocy i Rey sięga po nie. Jest jasny, jak gwiazdka migocząca w łagodnym przypływie i odpływie. Rey wie, że jest w nim coś innego. Wyczuwa w nim osobę, która ma aurę jak Mistrz Luke, ale taką, jaką Rey rzadko czuła.

Jedi.

– _Och_. – Słyszy Rey i niemalże czuje się, jakby miała halucynacje. S4–M1 zdaje się z tym nie zgadzać, sądząc po crescendo bip bip oznaczających, że jest tu ktoś jeszcze.

– Halo? – woła Rey, patrząc w ciemność, ale widzi tylko zarys korzeni i upiorne światło z obudowy S4–M1.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie ma odpowiedzi, zanim:

– _Witaj. Dziwię się, że mnie słyszysz._

To mężczyzna o głosie głębokim i melodyjnym, ale przyjemnym, takim, który wydaje się stary, może trochę mrukliwy, ale przyjazny. Jego światło w Mocy jaśnieje i Rey uspokaja się, jakby znajdowała się w obecności starego przyjaciela.

– Jesteś Jedi – mówi rzeczowo Rey, chociaż przechodzi ją też dreszcz emocji. Siada na posłaniu i podciąga kolana do piersi, przygryzając dolną wargę, kiedy się rozgląda. – Prawda?

– _Tak_ – odpowiada rozbawionym tonem duch. – _I zdaje się, że mam przyjemność poznać młodą padawankę._

Podekscytowanie kłębiące się w jej klatce piersiowej ożywa i Rey nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawia się na jej ustach. Po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia treningu z Mistrzem Lukiem prawdziwie odczuwa Moc i Jasną Stronę i po raz pierwszy ktoś zwraca się do niej nie jak do Rey, nie jak do zbieraczki złomu czy szczura pustynnego, ale jak do padawana. Szkolącej się Jedi.

– Nazywam się Rey – mówi, rozglądając się. S4-M1 również daje sygnał, ale jest nieco zirytowany, że nie jest w stanie zauważyć ducha Jedi.

Następuje kolejna chwila ciszy, zanim duch przemawia ponownie, a w jego obecności wyczuwa się lekkie drżenie.

– _Jestem Qui-Gon Jinn_ – odpowiada. – _A raczej nim byłem. Od mojego odejścia minęły wieki._

W jego imieniu jest coś znajomego, chociaż Rey nie może uchwycić dryfującego wspomnienia, które podałoby ku temu powód. Zamiast tego skłania głową w jednym z kierunków.

– Byłeś Mistrzem Jedi? – pyta Rey, uśmiechając się do siebie, a palce podkurczają jej się w butach.

– _Byłem_ – mówi, a w jego tonie nadal brzmi rozbawienie. – _Wierność Kodeksowi nigdy nie była moją mocną stroną, ale lubię myśleć, że dobrze służyłem Zakonowi. Może._

Kodeks. Zakon. Same te słowa sprawiają, że przechodzi ją kolejny dreszcz. Sprawiają, że myśli o innym miejscu i czasie, o ludziach jak Mistrz Luke, o ich wielkich rzeszach. Różne osoby z dziesiątek ras, skąpane w świetle Jasnej Strony Mocy. Czuje, że tego pragnie, nawet jeśli prawie nic o tym nie wie. Kiedyś istnieli inni podobni do niej, tyle wie. Inni, z którymi mogłaby trenować, wśród których mogłaby odnaleźć kompanów, poczucie przynależności.

Czuje, że duch jej się przypatruje, chociaż wciąż się nie ujawnił.

– _Jednak muszę cię spytać, Rey_ – mówi duch, a ona natychmiast staje się czujna. – _Kto cię tu przysłał?_

– Mój Mistrz – odpowiada. – Nazywa się Luke Skywalker. Jest bardzo potężnym Jedi. To bohater.

Pomimo, że dzieje się to ledwo odczuwalnie, Rey czuje, że z ducha zaczyna emanować napięcie, doznanie czegoś, co może być bólem. Ale mija w okamgnieniu, tonąc w fali, która ich łączy.

– _Rozumiem. Wyczuwam wiele w tej galaktyce i czułem niegdyś, tak jak i teraz, że zostało was niewielu. Ciemność się rozprzestrzenia._

Rey wie, o czym mowa. Najwyższy Porządek, Sithowie, Imperium. Występuje pod tak wieloma imionami, ma tak wiele głów wyrastających niczym z okropnej bestii, której nie można zabić. Ciemna strona jest właśnie tym i nawet na Dagobah Rey czuje, jak napiera na nią na skraju jej świadomości, uporczywie i okrutnie. Goni Światło, stara się zdławić je na każdym kroku. Rey wyczuwa, że duch Qui–Gon Jinna rozumie to tak samo mocno jak świeci.

– Doszło do masakry – wyjaśnia Rey z oczami wpatrzonymi w górę. – Wszyscy uczniowie Mistrza Luke’a zostali zabici, tak mi powiedział. Wszyscy, którzy byli obiecujący.

– _Przez jednego z nich_ – mówi duch, chociaż nie musi. Oboje to wiedzą.

Obraz przedziera się do wizji Rey, rzucony na zewnątrz w stronę ducha. Ciemność, a potem brzydka, płonąca czerwień, która oświetla surowe kontury maski. Złość się w niej gotuje, wściekłość ją napędza, furia z niej się wylewa. Potem widzi twarz mężczyzny z oczami żarzącymi się jak węgielki, krwawą ranę na jego twarzy, wypaloną ostrzem miecza świetlnego. Jad i nienawiść łączą się i wynika  z nich Kylo Ren. Za nim tańczą obrazy, widok Hana Solo przeszytego tym okropnym czerwonym ostrzem, widok Finna leżącego w śniegu bez ruchu, łez Lei, naznaczonej nimi twarzy i ciepła jej otaczających ramion, kiedy razem płaczą.

– _Niestety historia lubi się powtarzać_ – mówi poważnie duch.

W jej umyśle rozbłyska inny obraz. Czerwone światło podwójnego miecza świetlnego, okropne czerwono-żółte oczy na twarzy we wzory czerni i czerwieni. Jeden z Sithów, wie Rey, chociaż imię tego potwora jest tylko szeptem z tyłu jej umysłu. Potem widzi młodego chłopca z błyszczącymi oczami i szerokim uśmiechem. _Tak obiecujący_ , słyszy.

– Kim był? – pyta, chociaż w głębi zna już odpowiedź.

Odpowiedź rozbrzmiewa trzema różnymi głosami wypowiadającymi dwa różne imiona. Najpierw Mistrza Luke’a, znajomy i mądry, ale też pełen smutku. Głos Kylo Rena, tylko w jego umyśle, pełen szacunku, ale palący. Mówią to samo, dwoma różnymi tonami:

_Darth Vader._

Potem, cicho, ostrożnie jakby stąpając na kamieniach na rzece, Qui-Gon Jinn mówi:

– _Anakin Skywalker._

W odpowiedzi Rey opanowuje skomplikowana rzesza emocji. Jest w nich smutek, który, chwytając za gardło, uderza do głowy i wywołuje w kącikach oczu gorące łzy. Jest złość, która rozpala się niczym kwas w jej brzuchu. Jest też poczucie straty, niezależne od żalu, pusta ziejąca rana w jej piersi. Zastanawia się, która emocja należała do którego z trzech mężczyzn.

Nic nie mówi. Nie musi.

– _Kiedyś go znałem_ – kontynuuje Qui–Gon Jinn. – _Był cudem, anomalią. Jawiły się nam nieskończone możliwości. Jego matka powiedziała mi, że został poczęty z samej Mocy, a ja nigdy w to nie wątpiłem._

Bez słowa wypełniają ich kolejne obrazy tego samego chłopca, naznaczone najróżniejszymi uczuciami. Upór, duma, ekscytacja, strata. Potem obrazy zanikają, ale Rey czuje, że za nimi nadchodzi coś osłoniętego w samej Mocy. Wiara w coś innego, wiara w jeszcze niewidoczną przyszłość, wiara, że nic nie stało się na marne.

– _Tamto życie zakończyłem wierząc w niego_ – mówi ze zdecydowaniem Qui–Gon Jinn. Moc przepływa przez niego i Rey niczym głębokie westchnienie. Rey wie, że to nie rozczarowanie. Jednak właśnie wtedy czuje, że duch zaczyna znikać.

– Ostatecznie się odkupił, prawda? – pyta Rey być może zbyt natarczywie. Jeszcze nie chce, żeby duch odszedł.

– _Tak przypuszczam –_ brzmi odpowiedź i chociaż brak w niej niepewności, czuć w niej rezygnację. – _Wtedy był już starszy, a ciemna strona jest potężna i przebiegła. A było jej w nim tak wiele._

– Ale to możliwe – mówi Rey bardziej stwierdzając niż zadając pytanie. – Ludzie się zmieniają, prawda?

– _Ci, którzy poświęcili się światłu zmieniali nieraz strony, Rey. Można się zmienić, ale nie zawsze na lepsze_ – mówi spokojnie, brzmiąc jak nauczyciel.

Rey widzi w umyśle obu, Kylo Rena i Anakina Skywalkera. Obaj zaczynali tak podobnie, trenowali pod opieką mądrych ludzi, nauczani od dziecka, żeby czynić dobro, żeby stąpać po Jasnej Stronie, żeby unikać wdzierającej się ciemności nie ważne ile im obiecywała. Obaj odwrócili się od swoich nauk, żeby gonić za cieniami.

– _Ty też możesz się zmienić_ – przypomina jej Qui-Gon, ale nie jest to nieżyczliwie, raczej jak lekcja do wyciągnięcia od Mistrza dla padawana.

Zanim Rey może odpowiedzieć, czuje, że duch zanika, pochłonięty niekończącą się falą Mocy. Ma wrażenie, że nie jest to ani ostatni raz, kiedy spotyka Qui-Gon Jinna, ani ostatni duch, którego pozna.

\---

Drugi duch przychodzi do Rey w czasie jednej z jej porannych medytacji, prawie tydzień po tym, jak przemówił do niej Qui-Gon Jinn. Rey siedzi na odkrytej skale ze skrzyżowanymi nogami z dłońmi płasko ułożonymi na kolanach, odpędzając swędzenie po ugryzieniach owadów i krople potu uparcie spływające na twarzy. Wiele bodźców prawie odwraca jej uwagę, a jej umysł jest tylko wyboistym terenem. Rey próbuje udoskonalić swój trening, a jej zdradziecka część zadręcza się ciążącym na żołądku śniadaniem i strasznie mdłymi racjami. Kiedy ucisza te skargi, pojawiają się inne, przypominające, że w nocy nie mogła spać i że naprawdę powinna spróbować zasnąć.

Za każdym razem, kiedy udaje jej się wyciszyć, zaraz coś nowego zjawia się na skargę. Rey ma wrażenie, że gra w niezwykle irytującego berka i prawie się poddaje, kiedy zaczyna czuć napięcie w krzyżu spowodowane pozycją, w jakiej siedzi.

– _Skupić, musisz się. Ale skupienia w tobie nie ma –_ mówi dziwny mały głos, a wraz z nim w jej umyśle pojawia się promień światła. Rey otwiera gwałtownie oczy i przed sobą widzi, zaraz na skraju kamienia, stworzenie, którego nie zna.

Wygląda jak hologram, niebieski i niewyraźny, i Rey musi zerknąć przez ramię, żeby upewnić się, że S4–M1 go nie wyświetla. Droida nie ma w zasięgu wzroku, więc Rey zaczyna gapić się z otwartymi ustami.

Jest małej postawy, zgięty niczym starzec, a jedna ręka z pazurami spoczywa na wygiętej lasce. Ma na sobie zakurzoną szatę, podobną do tej, którą nosi Mistrz Luke. Ma szeroką, płaską głowę i ogromne szpiczaste uszy odstające po obu stronach. Zdaje się wąchać w jej kierunku, a oczy trzyma prawie zamknięte, zanim mruga powoli i kiwa głową.

– _Tylko nowicjuszką jesteś_ – mówi z pewnością siebie swoim dziwnym głosem.

– Kim jesteś? – pyta Rey, chwaląc się po cichu za spokój w swoim głosie.

Stworzenie patrzy na nią badawczo, zanim wzdycha i kręci głową.

– _Twój Mistrz niewiele ci powiedział_ – mówi.

Rey nagle rozumie, zszokowana. Stworzenie z Dagobah, dziwne i stare, i nieskończenie mądre. Jego duch jest jak latarnia skupiająca Moc i Rey nie może się tym nie zachwycić.

– Yoda – szepcze Rey z szeroko otwartymi oczami i może z lekkimi zawrotami głowy.

_– Wcale sobie tego_ _nie_ _wyobrażałaś_ – odpowiada Yoda, potwierdzając, a bije z niego nieskrępowane rozbawienie. – _Wcale nierzadkie._

Rey musi się zaprzeć, spętać umysł, byleby nie zacząć mówić bez pohamowania, próbując zadać któreś z tysiąca pytań, które ma na temat jego, Jedi, Luke’a i wszystkiego, co momentalnie ją ogarnia. Niełatwo jest zatamować ten napływ i ostatecznie siada na kamieniu, praktycznie wibrując na swoim miejscu. Mistrz Yoda, ten, który uczył jej mistrza i tak wielu Jedi, stanął przed nią jako duch.

Gdzieś poniżej S4–M1 wydaje przeszywający, sfrustrowany odgłos. Najwyraźniej duchy go konsternują.

– Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! – wykrzykuje Rey, po bokach zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Ma na twarzy szeroki uśmiech i nachyla się do przodu, jakby chciała mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. – Jesteś Yodą! Jesteś… Słyszałam o tobie _tak_ wiele od Mistrza Luke’a. To znaczy, nie, nie wiedziałam, że będziesz wyglądał jak… Przepraszam, powinnam była wiedzieć i…

Yoda ucisza ją, podnosząc drugą rękę ze szczególnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– _Rozumiem, to tak. I pytania, wiele ich masz. Ale tutaj trenujesz._

Przychodzą jej na myśl jej marne wymówki i nie uśmiecha się już dłużej, tylko marszczy brwi.

– Przynajmniej się staram – mamrocze. I na tę myśl poprawia postawę, ale skutkuje to jedynie przeniesieniem bólu ze środkowej części kręgosłupa do kości ogonowej. – Nie wiem, czy tego oczekiwał Mistrz Luke.

We wzroku Yody pojawia się pewien błysk. Powoli kiwa głową.

– _Na Dagobah trenował. Hm. Tutaj trenować przybył, szukać Mocy. Ale skupienia w sobie nie miał._

Ta myśl zaskakuje ją. Odnosiła wrażenie, że Mistrz Luke jest bardzo skupiony i oddany medytacji, więc nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, że było inaczej.

Nie ma wątpliwości, że Yoda czyta jej w myślach, ponieważ mruga powoli, znów kiwając głową.

– _Luke Skywalker, niegdyś młody był. Niedoświadczony. Pełen wątpliwości, tak. Uczył się szybko, ale zbyt podobny do ojca był._

Rey próbuje odgadnąć znaczenie tych słów, ale dochodzi do tak wielu różnych wniosków, że czuje się skołatana. Myśli o obrazach, które dał jej Qui-Gon Jinn, przedstawiających młodego Anakina Skywalkera i jego potencjał, energię, jak i ciemność, która zakorzeniła się w nim i rozrosła. Obraz, który jej zostawił jest niekompletny, ale Rey wierzy, że wie, jak potoczyła się ta historia. Nie trudno wyobrazić sobie, że podobna ciemność próbowała dosięgnąć Luke’a, ale Rey nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie, że mogłaby nim zawładnąć.

– _Ty też możesz się zmienić_ – słyszy ponownie słowa, które wywołują u niej dreszcz.

– Możesz mi w takim razie pomóc? – pyta. – Wytrenować mnie tak jak jego?

– _Nie jak jego, nie. Podobni jesteście, ale inni. Tak samo nie będzie_ – odpowiada Yoda głosem tak starym i zmęczonym, jak on. Podobnie jak u Qui-Gon Jinna, jego aura w Mocy zaczyna drżeć. Ale wtedy przytakuje. – _Pomóc ci mogę_.

Uścisnęłaby go, gdyby mogła, ale problemy związane ze ściskaniem ducha Mocy są nieskończone, największym z nich jest jego niematerialność. Zamiast tego siedzi tam, a cała jej ekscytacja wraca kaskadą czystej energii. Ogrom sytuacji jej nie umyka. Z jednej strony ma za mistrza Luke’a Skywalkera, z drugiej Yodę, a w pobliżu obecność Qui-Gon Jinna. To przewyższało wszystko, co mogła sobie wyobrazić, a już z pewnością wszystko to, co mogłaby osiągnąć, pozostając na Jakku. Nie zna wielu faktów, ale czuje, że to dobry początek.

– _Wpierw, skupienie_ – zaczyna Yoda, a Rey przyjmuje pierwotną postawę, nie zważając na protestujący kręgosłup. – _Poczuć Moc musisz. Wyjść jej naprzeciw, tak._

To jedno z pierwszych ćwiczeń, które wykonywała, zanim jeszcze poznała Mistrza Luke’a. Przy pierwszym kroku zawsze się chwieje, ale on nigdy jej nie zawodzi. Wyobraża sobie śnieg, drzewa rozciągające się na tle popielatego nieba. Promień surowego światła gwiazd w wielkiej machinie. Czerwień jednego miecza, niebieski odcień drugiego. Dwie zderzające się moce, Światło i Ciemność, i Moc do niej napływa.

Ogarnia ją, zaczynając od palców u stóp po miejsce gdzieś ponad jej głową, dotykając po drodze niektóre miejsca. Jej kość ogonową, brzuch, pępek, klatkę piersiową, gardło, czoło i wtedy tę konkretną nie-fizyczną część jej umysłu. Kiedy Rey czuje, że ją wypełnia, daje się jej otoczyć. Zostaje w nią wciągnięta, jasno i lekko, ciepło i głęboko. Moc osiada na jej kościach, jej mięśniach, skórze, na każdym włóknie i w każdej komórce.

W obecności Yody nic nie odwraca jej uwagi. Rey skupia się na jego świetle, na szczególnym miejscu, które zajmuje w wielkim oceanie, świetle, które ich otacza, które dociera za wszystkie gwiazdy, te widoczne i te nie. Chociaż w pewnym sensie nie jest żywy, jest życiem, jednym z wielu bilionów. Rey czuje, jakby patrzyła na morze w ciemności, a gwiazdy odbijały się w jego nieskończonej powierzchni. Ona jest tylko maleńką jego częścią, nawet nie ułamkiem wielkiego planu, ale to jej nie przeraża.

– _Moc w tobie silna_ – przerywa jej głos Yody, ale Rey go nie widzi. Nie widzi też Dagobah. Prawie nie jest nawet świadoma własnego ciała. Naokoło niej roztacza się cudowna harmonia, melodyjna i _tak_ piękna, i Rey pragnie tylko słuchać jej już zawsze. – _Co widzisz?_

Rey próbuje się odezwać, ale słowa zanikają. Tutaj język zdaje się tak nieważny, ponieważ otacza ją _wieczność._

Ale przerywa jej coś jak ostre czerwone cięcie gdzieś w pobliżu. Ma wrażenie, że coś czuje, coś lecące za nieskończonymi gwiazdami, galaktykami, chmurami pyłu, nisko i głęboko. Przeczesując je, czuje, że form życia jest tam mniej. Zwierzęta, rośliny, duch i wtedy…

Otwiera gwałtownie oczy, a jej klatka piersiowa unosi się ciężko, pot spływa jej z czoła i szyi. Znów ma przed sobą Dagobah i ducha Yody. Poniżej S4–M1 mówi pewnie _niebezpieczeństwo._ Przepełnia ją lęk, który ściska ją w żołądku.

– Kylo Ren tu jest – mówi Rey.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział drugi, czyli Kylo Ren dostaje baty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Serdecznie dziękuję za korektę[baker-street-221-b](http://baker-street-221-b.tumblr.com) ** ♥

Trzeci duch nadchodzi niespodziewanie.

–––

Po dokonaniu swojego odkrycia, Rey nie słyszy już słów Yody. Natychmiast zrywa się na równe nogi, sięgając po miecz świetlny. Poniżej S4–M1 zaczyna nadawać nerwowo i Rey słyszy, jak rusza w stronę X–winga, myśląc, że będą uciekać lub ukrywać się. Rey przezwycięża chwilową panikę, próbując wyczuć, w jakiej odległości jest _on_ , ale ma wrażenie, że napotyka ścianę, zbyt grubą, żeby się przebić, ale wystarczającą, żeby zrozumieć, że jest blisko.

Rusza biegiem i zsuwa się po skale, przy okazji kalecząc łokieć. To jej jednak nie odstrasza, dlatego rzuca się tak szybko jak potrafi w stronę obozu. Nie jest w stanie powiedzieć, czy boi się jego, czy może tego, co niesie za sobą jego przybycie. Wybiera obie opcje, pomimo tego, że kiedyś już go pokonała. Odległy trzask w powietrzu mówi jej, że jeszcze się z tym nie pogodził.

S4–M1 jest nieco z przodu i Rey dogania go z łatwością. Astromech kręci się i nadaje tak szybko, że ciężko go zrozumieć, ale dociera do niej sedno. Przetłumaczyć je może tylko jako _niedobrze, niedobrze, niedobrze_. Nie może się nie zgodzić.

Dopiero kiedy obóz jawi się w zasięgu wzroku, przychodzi jej do głowy, że doskonałym pomysłem byłoby wykorzystanie Mocy do ukrycia swojej obecności. Dociera też do niej, że skierowanie się prosto do obozu nie było takim dobrym pomysłem. Kylo Ren tu jest i jeśli ma wsparcie Najwyższego Porządku, ucieczka X–wingiem prawdopodobnie zakończy się ognistą eksplozją. To sprawia, że Rey pozostaje jedynie ukryć się, znikając na mokradłach Dagobah, osamotnia na planecie, na której to, czy jest przyszłą Jedi czy nie, nie ma znaczenia. Jeśli Kylo Ren jej nie zabije, potwory na bagnach mogą. Nie licząc tego, ile czasu będzie ją ścigał. Nawet jeśli zdoła zniknąć, on z pewnością tak łatwo się nie podda.

Wpada pod korzenie drzewa i łapie oddech, desperacko próbując uchwycić tę ostatnią część Mocy, którą odnalazła przy medytacji. Nie jest łatwo, zwłaszcza, że S4–M1 panikuje, próbując nakłonić ją, żeby wsiedli do X–winga, ale jakoś daje radę.

Rey wyobraża sobie siebie w miejscu, w którym stoi, a potem wyobraża sobie, że cała znika, niczym piasek na wietrze, ziarnko po ziarnku, od stóp do głów. Kiedy otwiera oczy, wciąż jest w tym samym miejscu, ale coś się zmieniło. S4–M1 obraca głowę w przód i w tył w wyrazie zdziwienia.

– _Niewidzialna nie jesteś_ – rozbrzmiewa głos Yody, odbijając się wszędzie echem. Rey mruga i zaczyna go wypatrywać, ale jest dla niej tylko maleńkim punkcikiem światła. Chowa się głębiej pod korzenie drzewa i bierze wolne, głębokie oddechy, starając się utrzymać to, co właśnie osiągnęła. – _Zamaskowana jesteś. Słabi w Mocy ujrzeć cię nie mogą._

 _To świetnie,_ myśli sardonicznie Rey. _Kylo nie jest słaby w Mocy._

_– Ale przed nim skryta tak._

Może nie jest niewidoczna, ale nie będzie mu tak łatwo ją znaleźć.

Rey debatuje nad tym, gdzie powinna się udać. Mogłaby ukryć się w kokpicie X–winga, ale najprawdopodobniej będzie tam jej szukał, podobnie jak w schronieniu pod korzeniami drzewa. Skazałaby się na śmierć, gdyby pobiegła teraz w dzicz, tak jak myślała wcześniej, ale jeśli tego nie zrobi, prawdopodobnie czeka ją los straszniejszy niż śmierć.

Jej stopy same nią kierują i Rey wyskakuje spod drzewa, obraca się w prawo i zaczyna podążać ścieżką przez gęste zarośla i kałuże stojącej wody. Za nią S4–M1 nadaje przeraźliwie, ale Rey powstrzymuje chęć uciszenia go. Zamiast tego biegnie dalej.

 _Użyj Mocy, niech cię poprowadzi_ , słyszy, ale głos nie należy ani do Yody, _ani_ Qui–Gona. Nie słyszała go wcześniej. Kolejny starszy mężczyzna, mądry i cichy. Gdyby Rey nie ratowała właśnie życia, postarałaby się go dojrzeć.

Oddech zaczyna jej się urywać, a pot na skórze staje się zimny. Przed nią rozciąga się nieskończone pasmo zieleni i szarości. Strach pulsuje w niej gorącem, przeszywa serce falami adrenaliny. Rey czuje, jak Moc opuszcza ją po trochu.

Głos starego mężczyzny powraca, tym razem głośniej, jakby był tuż za nią.

– _Rey, skup się_ – mówi i jest to rozkaz, a nie sugestia.

Nie tylko sama jego moc sprawia, że się zatrzymuje. Coś jest tu z nią, ten trzeci duch, jeśli ma dobre podejrzenia. Nie widzi go, ale właściwie to niczego nie widzi w tak gęstej mgle, która z każdą sekundą gęstnieje coraz bardziej, a otaczający ją świat ciemnieje. Oddycha ciężko, odwracając się w każdą stronę, starając się spostrzec, co ją zatrzymało. Widzi tylko ciemną mgłę i dżunglę, ale nie jest sama.

– _Rey_ – mówi stary mężczyzna i jest tak, jakby stał tuż przed nią. W jej obecnym stanie ciężko jej rozeznać się w jego obecności, ale niemniej ją czuje. – _Nie pozwól, by kierował tobą strach. Jesteś silna, silniejsza niż myślisz. Skup się, a Moc zrobi, co powiesz._

 _Chcę się ukryć. Chcę być bezpieczna i chcę, żeby Kylo Ren opuścił Dagobah i nigdy nie wrócił_. Coś mówi jej, że tylko dwie z tych opcji są możliwe.

 _Ukryj mnie_ , mówi w umyśle i czuje, że Moc porusza się przy niej niczym fale rosnące u jej stóp. Ponownie jest piaskiem na wietrze, odciskami stóp na plaży zależnymi od łaskawości fal i, po trochu, znika.

– _Dobrze_. – Stary mężczyzna jej nie zostawił, a ona czuje niewypowiedzianą wdzięczność. _– Co jeszcze?_

 _Ochroń mnie_ , rozkazuje, a Moc zmienia swoją konsystencję. Nie jest już wiatrem ani wodą. Jest surową ziemią, napierającą na nią niczym wstrząsy w glebie, prowadząc jej stopy bez udziału jej oczu. Porusza się przez mgłę bez trudu, przestępując gałęzie, kałuże i kamienie, i niczego nie widząc. Moc porusza się w niej i naokoło niej, i prowadzi ją w dół. Kolana odczuwają wzniesienie, którego nie dostrzegła, zanim nie poczuła…

_Zimna?_

Otwiera oczy, nieświadoma tego, że je w ogóle zamykała i odkrywa, że jest w dziurze wydrążonej głęboko w ziemi. Korzenie drzew pną się łukiem niczym dach nad jej głową, całe pokryte ziemią, a gdzieś w pobliżu słyszy płynącą wodę. Tak, jak prosiła, czuje się bezpieczna, a Moc przepływa przez nią, jakby starając się ją w tym upewnić.

A teraz czeka.

W ukryciu Rey postanawia, że zapozna się lepiej z sytuacją. Nie musi się martwić tym, że się zgubi, ponieważ w pełni wierzy, że kiedy nadejdzie pora, Moc zaprowadzi ją z powrotem. Jeśli tak się nie stanie, jeden z duchów, które poznała, prawdopodobnie będzie chciał jej pomóc albo przynajmniej zaoferuje jej jakieś tajemnicze rady na kształt mapy. Jednak tak jak wcześniej, szczerze wątpi, że Kylo Ren da jej spokój, jeśli nie znajdzie jej w ciągu dnia. Wie, że on spodziewa się, że nie znajdzie jej w obozie. Od ich ostatniego spotkania minęło dużo czasu, więc nie jest w stanie ocenić, jak porywcze i wybuchowe będzie jego zachowanie. Równie dobrze mógłby rozerwać Dagobah na strzępy, jeśli tylko tak postanowi. Rey naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, ile wysiłku włożył w jej znalezienie, ale podejrzewa, że niemało.

Dłonie zaciskają się mocno po jej bokach, kiedy opiera się o wilgotną ścianę z kamienia; oddech uspokojony, ale klatka piersiowa w napięciu.

– _Nie traciłbym nadziei, Rey._ – Głos powraca i teraz przynajmniej Rey może pozwolić sobie na sięgnięcie do niego. Kiedy się skupia, jego obecność nie jest tak jasna jak Yody, ale jest wyraźna. Podczas gdy inne duchy wyglądają jak surowe światło, on jest jak pryzmat. Rey prawie widzi pojedyncze płaszczyzny, odwracające i załamujące światło w sposób, który ją zdumiewa. Jest potężną istotą, i to taką, która zasługuje na całkowity szacunek.

– Kim jesteś? – pyta Rey, rzucając spojrzenie na wąską przestrzeń w jaskini. Jest ciemno, ale w sposób, który sprawia, że czuje się bezpieczna. Ta ciemność nie jest nieprzyjazna. Władza ciemnej strony tu nie sięga.

Coś migocze przed nią, zupełnie jak pełne koloru wyładowania elektryczne wdziane wieczorami na moczarach, i układa się w kształt mężczyzny. Podobnie do Yody, bije z niego niebieska poświata, która oświetla niewielką część jaskini. Tak jak się tego spodziewała, jest pomarszczonym, starym mężczyzną, ale o prawie ojcowskim wyrazie twarzy. Broda sięga mu za podbródek i, podobnie jak odgarnięte z twarzy włosy, jest srebrzysto-biała. Jasne oczy skrywają źródło mądrości. Ma na sobie szaty starego Jedi i ciemną pelerynę na ramionach. Uśmiech, którym ją obdarza, jest świadomy i spokojny.

– _Jestem Obi–Wan Kenobi_ – mówi jej, a Rey ma wrażenie, jakby cała galaktyka właśnie stanęła na głowie. Przynajmniej tak właśnie się czuje. Kolanami uderza w ubitą ziemię i _gapi się_.

Potem, idąc za przykładem niektórych członków Ruchu Oporu, których poznała i polubiła, Rey mówi:

– Jasna _cholera_.

Co więcej, Obi–Wan uśmiecha się do niej i odchrząka, jakby zduszał śmiech.

– _Obserwowałem twoje postępy od dłuższego czasu, Rey. Moc jest w tobie silna._

– Znasz mnie? – pyta i nie może nie poczuć z tego powodu ekscytacji.

Obi-Wan przytakuje, krzyżując przed sobą ramiona, a poły płaszcza zakrywają jego ręce.

– _Nie tak dawno poczułem w tobie silną Moc i patrzyłem, jak Luke wziął cię pod swoje skrzydła. Od dawna nie miał nowego adepta. Od zbyt dawna._ – Mówi to z nutą melancholii i smutku. Wie, co się wydarzyło,  więc Rey nie musi mówić ani słowa.

Powoli Rey wstaje ponownie, podekscytowana, ale pragnąca stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. To nauczyciel Mistrza Luke’a, a wcześniej Anakina Skywalkera. Wciąż tak niewiele wie o historii galaktyki, ale wystarczająco, żeby zdawać sobie sprawę, jak wiele widział i czego dokonał i że historie, które mógłby jej opowiedzieć, mogłyby wypełnić jej całe dnie. Chce tego, ponieważ słuchała już wspomnień Mistrza Luke’a. Historie o wielkim Jedi, ukrywającym się na pustyni niczym eremita, pod innym imieniem…

_Ben._

Lód wypełnia jej żyły i Rey marszczy brwi, tak samo krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

– Więc wiesz o… – urywa, tak jakby samo wypowiedzenie _jego_ imienia miało go przywołać.

Obi-Wan ponownie przytakuje i pomimo powagi i smutku, życzliwość nie znika z jego twarzy.

 – _Ben Solo_ – mówi on, a Rey rozgląda się szybko w razie czego. Widzi tylko ciemność i niebieską poświatę, emitowaną przez ducha Obi–Wana, który zauważa to z westchnieniem, co kojarzy jej się ze sposobem, w jaki Qui–Gon Jinn mówił o Anakinie. – _Widziałem to na własne oczy, chociaż już dawno po tym, jak zakończyłem życie. Chciałem dowiedzieć się, jak powodzi się Lukowi i Lei i wtedy ujrzałem dziecko. Próbowałem przekonać Luke’a o rosnącej w nim ciemności, ale Luke… Cóż, Luke chciał widzieć w innych to, co najlepsze, a już szczególnie w swoim siostrzeńcu._

Podobnie jak ciężko było jej wyobrazić sobie Mistrza Luke’a jako aroganckiego młodzieńca, Rey ma taki sam problem z przywołaniem obrazu Kylo Rena jako dziecka. W obrazie Bena Solo brak ostrości i Rey zastanawia się, czy to kwestia tego, że będąc kiedyś w jej umyśle, wyrwał tę część swojej tożsamości tak samo z siebie, jak i z niej.

– Jaki był? – pyta.

– _O, był oczywiście obiecujący. Nie mógł nie być, będąc wnukiem Anakina. Miał w sobie entuzjazm i zdolności, i tak szybko się uczył. Był bardzo ciekaw świata i wciąż się zastanawiam, czy to w pewnym stopniu nie doprowadziło go do zguby._

Rey rozumie, pamiętając, jak sięgnęła do tamtej części jego umysłu, kiedy ją przesłuchiwał. Tam ujrzała roztopioną maskę Dartha Vadera, przypominającą zwęglone szczątki jakiegoś groteskowego potwora. Emocje, które Kylo Ren utożsamiał z maską były pełne czci. Nietrudno wyobrazić sobie, że wszystko zaczęło się od pytań o dziadka i potrzeby dowiedzenia się więcej.

_Dlaczego przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę? Jak potężny był? Ludzie się go bali?_

Wyraz twarzy Obi–Wana sugeruje, że słyszy to samo, to unoszące się pomiędzy nimi wspomnienie, Obi–Wana z osobistych doświadczeń, Rey, która przelotnie je uchwyciła.

 _– A teraz taki jest rezultat –_ mówi duch, zerkając w górę, jakby Kylo Ren nad nimi stał.

– Jeśli mnie znajdzie... – zaczyna Rey, ale Obi–Wan unosi dłoń, żeby ją uciszyć.

– _Nawet jeśli tak się stanie, nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić, czy dostanie to, czego chce_. – Mówi to z taką pewnością, że brzmi to prawie jak wyzwanie. Z kolei Rey zastanawia się, co byłby w stanie zrobić duch Mocy, żeby zatrzymać osobę, w której ciemność szaleje niczym dziki, niepowstrzymany ogień.

Jej wątpliwości mówią same za siebie i prawie nie zauważa, jak Obi–Wan uśmiecha się szeroko. Jeśli miałaby znaleźć odpowiednie słowo, powiedziałaby, że jest to uśmiech konspiratorski.

 _– Sama widziałaś, jak potężna jest Moc, której siła przez ciebie przepływa, Rey_ – mówi duch. – _Może pod tą postacią nie jestem w stanie robić wielu rzeczy, ale mogę cię przynajmniej zapewnić, że potrafię całkiem  dużo. Moc nie znika wraz ze śmiercią._

To Rey wie, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile udowodniły jej to trzy duchy. Musi im przyznać, że w tym krótkim czasie dokonały wiele. Qui–Gon Jinn użył telepatii do prezentowania obrazów, chociaż sam się nie pojawił. Yoda w jakiś sposób pomógł jej z łatwością dostroić Moc i ułatwił jej najlepszą sesję medytacyjną, jaką miała. Obi–Wan Kenobi zatrzymał ją w trakcie ucieczki, żeby nauczyć ją, jak poskromić strach, ukryć się i podążyć za Mocą do bezpiecznego miejsca. Ci Jedi z pewnością byli potężni za życia i nietrudno wyobrazić sobie, że taka moc trwa po śmierci.

– Co teraz? – pyta Rey, nie z powodu desperacji, ale szczerze pragnąc jego rady. – To znaczy co mogę zrobić poza chowaniem się tutaj? On przecież się nie podda.

– _Nie_ – przyznaje Obi–Wan. – _Nie podda się. Ale Luke nie wybrał Dagobah na miejsce twojego treningu bez powodu. Inni byli tu przed tobą i każdy zrozumiał, że kryje się tu wiele niespodzianek._

Rey bardzo by chciała, żeby chociaż raz ludzie nie byli w stosunku do niej tacy tajemniczy. Wciąga powietrze nosem i znów opiera się o ścianę jaskini.

– Nie oczekujesz, że pójdę tam i się przywitam?

Cisza.

Odwraca się w stronę ducha, marszcząc się. Zdaje się zupełnie bierny, może zamyślony.

– Prawda? – powtarza Rey.

– _Zostawiłaś droida samego_ – przypomina jej.

Obi–Wan Kenobi, Mistrz Jedi i nauczyciel co najmniej dwóch najpotężniejszych Jedi, o jakich wie, wprost nakazuje, żeby zmierzyła się z Kylo Renem, tuż po tym, jak pomógł jej się przed nim ukryć.

Zjawa zanika, a Rey myśli, że pomysł spędzenia reszty życia w tej jaskini bardziej do niej przemawia.

\---

Nim zbiera się w sobie, żeby wyjść, jest już po zmroku. Nie wyczuwa w Mocy niczego, co wskazywałoby na to, że Kylo Ren chce wykonać misję za wszelką cenę, ale równie dobrze może też się ukrywać albo coś w tym rodzaju. Rey nie oczekuje, że będzie łatwo.

Wchodzi w bezlitośnie gęstą mgłę, ale czuje ulgę, że wokoło nic się nie pali. Widocznie plany na unicestwienie Dagobah nie cieszą się większą popularnością teraz niż rano. Wciąż skupiając się na osłonie, pozwala, żeby Moc poprowadziła ją z powrotem do obozu. Złe przeczucia i niepokój zaczynają cisnąć ją w dołku, ale nie pozwala, żeby ogarnął ją strach. Jeśli ma się z nim spotkać, nie chce, żeby zobaczył, że się boi. Jednak przezorność i strach to nie to samo, więc odpina miecz od paska i ściska go mocno. Wie, że może okazać litość, ale _nie_ _zawaha się_ też, jeśli będzie musiała go nim przebić, gdy czegoś spróbuje, ani nie cofnie się przed podarowaniem mu kolejnej blizny do kolekcji, jak na Starkiller.

Idąc ostrożnie, sięga do atmosfery planety i czuje się niczym drapieżnik czający się w buszu. Wyczuwa zarówno małe, jak i duże formy życia. Niektóre są jej znane, jak małe gady przemykające po kamieniach; są również większe, wędrujące, wielkie oznaki życia dziwnych bestii mieszkających pod wodą oraz jeszcze dziwniejsze istoty, które dosłownie _są_ poskręcanymi drzewami. Panuje tu spokój i żadne życie nie kończy się nieoczekiwanie. W ciemności panuje cichy status quo i do tej pory nic go nie zakłóciło.

Właśnie kiedy przychodzi jej do głowy, że albo całkowicie się ukrył, albo, co mniej prawdopodobne, odleciał z Dagobah, wyczuwa anomalię, która nie jest podobna do niczego innego na planecie. Nie jest jak stworzenia z bagien ani wodne bestie, a już na pewno nie jak jeden z duchów, które za nią chodzą. Nie jest jak promień światła czy nawet migocząca gwiazda. Musi się skupić, ale jest dla niej niczym bezkształtne _coś_ , falujące, występujące na przemian jako czerwień-biel-czerwień-biel bez żadnego rytmu. Tak ciężko jej się skupić, a jego obecność pojawia się i gaśnie. Przez chwilę myśli, że może walczy o życie, ale wtedy coś się do niej przebija.

_Wściekłość._

Natychmiast zdaje sobie sprawę, że się ukrył, ale zdradza go _wściekłość_. Przypuszcza, że mogła się tego spodziewać, ale i tak jest wstrząśnięta. Przed powrotem do bezpiecznej jaskini powstrzymuje ją tylko duża doza odwagi.

Nie jest w stanie powiedzieć, jak daleko jest, więc idzie powoli, ostrożnie ogarniając wzrokiem okolicę, żeby nie zaskoczył jej, naskakując od tyłu. Rey nie próbuje zbyt mocno w razie gdyby znajdowała się bliżej niż przypuszcza. Trzyma się w ukryciu mocno i koncentruje na tych kilku naukach, których udzielił jej Obi–Wan. Szczerze żałuje, że jej trening nie był lepszy, bardziej szczegółowy, niż tylko kilka topornych poleceń, ale robi, co może w tej sytuacji.

Idzie powoli dalej, krok po kroku, a Moc pomaga jej odnaleźć ścieżkę do obozu. Jeszcze nie dzieje się nic złego, ale atmosfera gęstnieje, a mgła nie odpuszcza.

Potem Rey słyszy S4-M1, kręcącego się i nadającego coś jak kwilenie. Nie z bólu, rozumie Rey z ulgą. S4–M1 jest poruszony, ponieważ został sam. W kilka chwil dostrzega jego światło, a potem czarne kształty schronienia w drzewie i X–winga. Doznaje ulgi, kiedy widzi już cały obóz. Bez wahania podchodzi do droida i kładzie dłonie na zimnej chromowanej głowie.

– Czy ktoś tu był? – pyta cicho.

S4-M1 wydaje potwierdzający dźwięk, kręcąc głową, żeby lepiej jej się przyjrzeć i nagle gwałtownie się zatrzymuje. Następnego dźwięku Rey zdecydowanie nie chce słyszeć. Niski, buczący bip, taki, który Rey zna od droidów na Jakku.

 _Mamy kłopoty_ , mówi S4-M1.

I, ku swojemu przerażeniu, Rey zdaje sobie sprawę z konotacji tego, że S4-M1 ją widzi. Nie była już ukryta, prawdopodobnie zdradziło ją poczucie ulgi.

Z początku tylko go wyczuwa – przypomina jej bezkształtne, błyskające _coś._ Wtedy osłona zaczyna opadać po trochu, jakby zwyczajnie z niego odpadała. Czuje ciepło nie do zniesienia, niczym stopiony metal, niczym bezlitosne słońce na pustyni. Jego złość objawia się w płomieniach, które natychmiast po nią sięgają, tak jakby była zwyczajną suchą podpałką.

–Straciłaś czujność – mówi tylko, głosem zniekształconym przez maskę. Ale maska nie potrafi skryć tego, co czuje.

Rey odwraca się powoli, a za nią S4-M1 wydaje zmartwione pasmo bipów. Nie zmienił się od czasu, kiedy widziała go ostatni raz w masce. Ubrany jest jak cień i tylko światło S4-M1 oświetla krawędzie jego maski. Zauważa w jego dłoni miecz świetlny, choć ostrze nie jest rozpalone. Jego postawa  bez wątpienia sugeruje, że jest gotów z nią walczyć.

Rey cofa się o krok, ale wie, że poza S4-M1 ma za sobą tylko wodę. Pragnęła uciec i chociaż dobrze jej szło, nie do końca jej się powiodło.

Przez najdłuższą, pełną napięcia chwilę żadne z nich się nie odzywa. Rey czuje, jak napiera już na jej umysł, z początku powoli, potem stopniowo coraz mocniej. Ona tylko go odpiera, wysyłając wiadomość, że już to przerabiali i nic się w tej materii nie zmieniło.

– O, dużo się zmieniło – mówi on wystudiowanym głosem, brzmiąc prawie nonszalancko. – Trenowałaś, prawda? By zostać Jedi? – Nie umyka jej uwadze to, że jest w jego głosie takie _szyderstwo_. Nagle zastanawia się, czy brzmiał tak samo przed tym, jak dokonał masakry na adeptach Luke’a.

– Ty nie wyglądasz inaczej – odpowiada, próbując rozpaczliwie nie dopuścić do głosu drżenia.

W odpowiedzi słyszy krótki, ostry śmiech, całkiem ponury. Robi krok w jej kierunku, a ona nie może się cofnąć. Bez namysłu rozpala miecz świetlny, zalewając oboje przedziwną błękitną poświatą. Sprawia ona, że Rey myśli o trzech duchach Jedi, które poznała, i zastanawia się, czy są w pobliżu, czy mogą jej w ogóle pomóc.

– Nie wyglądam inaczej – powtarza on, a Rey wyczuwa kpinę, nie musi nawet go widzieć. Miecz rozbłyska obok niego, taki, jakim go zapamiętała. Niestabilna energia sprawia, że trzeszczy i Rey myśli, że kiedyś pewnie nadejdzie dzień, w którym całkowicie przestanie działać. _Bardzo adekwatnie do właściciela_ , rozważa.

Zdaje się, że on łapie tę myśl i stawia kolejny krok tak że znajduje się za blisko. Rey odchyla się w pozycji obronnej, natychmiast myśląc o wszystkich stylach, których została nauczona. Najwidoczniej jej umysł jest szeroko otwarty, ponieważ on znów się śmieje.

– Oczywiście, że z nim trenowałaś – mówi. Potem kontynuuje ze złością: – No to zobaczmy, czy czegoś się nauczyłaś.

Jest obok niej w mgnieniu oka, statyczna czerwień jawi jej się przed oczami i Rey ledwie daje radę go zablokować. Robi szeroki unik w lewo, robiąc sobie miejsce i on ustępuje. W chwili, w której ich pozycje się zmieniają, on przypuszcza pełen atak. Ich klingi zderzają się raz po raz, Rey słyszy tylko buczący dźwięk, a potem trzask jego nieobliczalnego ostrza. Rey blokuje dalej każde uderzenie. On jest całkowicie w ofensywie, tak bardzo, że jego ataki nie są tak precyzyjne, jak mogłyby, mniej skupione na formie, a bardziej na jakiejś głębszej, bardziej pierwotnej potrzebie _zwycięstwa_. Rey nie musi się zastanawiać, czemu tak jest.

Ona z kolei znajduje się niemal całkowicie w defensywie. Mistrz Luke zauważył, że działa to na jej korzyść, że mogłaby zmęczyć przeciwnika, gdyby musiała, a potem starać się działać ofensywnie. Chociaż w planach na najbliższą przyszłość nie miała opanowania konkretnej sztuki walki, najlepsza wydała się jej sztuka Soresu skoro w walce miała spotykać więcej blasterów niż mieczy świetlnych. Właśnie ten styl pozwala na rozpoznanie, a w tym wypadku pozwala jej lepiej zrozumieć zamiary Kylo Rena i jego styl walki.

Inną zaletą Soresu była możliwość rozmowy.

– Po co tu przybyłeś? – żąda Rey, parując kolejne szerokie uderzenie w jej bok. Wtedy zauważa, że on pilnuje miejsca, w które został trafiony na Starkiller. Widzi, jak kurczowo odwraca się i trzyma biodro pod kątem niedostępnym dla niej.

On uderza ponownie, tym razem ponad jej głową, i szybko próbuje ukończyć tamto uderzenie w jej ramię. Oba Rey blokuje dość łatwo.

– _Po ciebie_ – warczy, kontynuując szybkie, sukcesywne uderzenia w kierunku jej tułowia. Przy jednym z nich Rey czuje przy boku ciepło jego ostrza. Odparowuje cios, odpycha jego klingę, a on sam cofa się zgięty o kilka kroków.

Poprawia pozycję, a ona patrzy na niego gniewnie, ciasno trzymając rękojeść.

– Chcesz mnie zabić, czy może znowu masz zamiar mnie porwać?

Na część jego odpowiedzi składa się dzika, szaleńcza seria ataków, kiedy się na nią rzuca. Rey jest zmuszona cofnąć się kilka kroków, przy każdym parowaniu tracąc coraz bardziej oddech.

 _Styl VII,_ podpowiada jej umysł głosem Mistrza Luke’a. _Juyo. Nie ma w nim emocji. Tylko rzeź. Niewielu Jedi tego próbowało._

Zdaje się, że ma rację, ponieważ każde uderzenie jest nieobliczalne, szybkie i brutalne. Rey paruje jedno z nich pod kątem, który sprawia, że jego ostrze ryje w ziemi obok jej stóp, zostawiając po sobie dymiący czarny ślad.

Pozostała część jego odpowiedzi zostaje wypowiedziana albo, precyzyjniej, wykrzyczana.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, co tu się wydarzy! – woła, a maska zniekształca jego słowa, tak że brzmią statycznie. – Czy umrzesz, czy dostanę cię żywą, to nie ma znaczenia!

Najwyraźniej bardziej optuje za opcją, w której ona ginie. Cokolwiek przydarzyło mu się w czasie pomiędzy Starkiller a dniem dzisiejszym, zmieniło go w coś znacznie gorszego niż się spodziewała.

Co gorsza, zdaje się, że on się nie męczy, a ona _tak._ Jej ramiona zaczynają boleć od ciągłego blokowania każdego z potężnych uderzeń. Wie, że musi wkrótce rozpocząć ofensywę, jak na Starkiller, ale to już kwestia znalezienia otwarcia w lawinie jego ataków.

– _Stwórz jedno_ – słyszy, jak mówi Obi–Wan. – _Wiesz, że potrafisz. Już to robiłaś._

Moc już wcześniej ją prowadziła, pomogła **,** kiedy najbardziej tego potrzebowała. Ten sam wróg, jego taktyka się zmieniła, ale Rey ma marne opcje. Potrzebuje tylko trochę czasu i dużo więcej wiary niż, w swoim mniemaniu, ma. W czasie krótkiej przerwy pomiędzy jego atakami robi głęboki oddech i wtedy uderza, wykorzystując różnicę w ich wzroście do uchylenia się przed czerwonym zamachem i uderza go łokciem gdzieś w okolicę przepony. Kiedy tylko tego dokonuje, odskakuje i patrzy, jak on zatacza się do tyłu. Prawie nie daje jej to czasu, ale _prawie_ wystarcza.

Moc spotyka ją w pół drogi, przepływa przez każdą część jej ciała aż Rey czuje się jak przewód pod napięciem, nagrzany i niebezpieczny. Natychmiast stają się jednością i to coś więcej niż adrenalina. Więcej niż jakakolwiek dawka substancji chemicznych czy sesja medytacyjna. W całej galaktyce nic nie może jej się równać i przez to maleńkie okienko w czasie jest w stanie dokonać _wszystkiego_. Czuje się, jakby z nią świeciła, tak jasno i wspaniale jak najgorętsza z gwiazd.

Naciera na niego ponownie, robiąc to z krzykiem i blokuje go bez problemu. Tym razem zamiast się cofnąć, odskakuje od niego na jego prawą stronę, jej lewą, i zamiast go uderzyć, blokuje go chwytem. On zatacza się do tyłu, szybko starając się odzyskać równowagę, ale Rey jest już obok. Wali go kolanem w bok, jej miecz zatrzymuje się tuż przy jego szyi, a jej drugie ramię wykręca się, żeby zablokować jego prawą rękę. Zanim wie, co robi, jej ramię porusza się jakby samo z siebie i słyszy okropny trzask. Kylo Ren wydaje spod maski zduszony dźwięk i Rey słyszy, jak jego miecz uderza o ziemię.

Teraz są tylko oni, jej miecz w pozycji do dekapitacji, jeśli zaszłaby taka potrzeba. On, bez broni, i jeśli dobrze słyszała, złamał nadgarstek.

– _Poddaj się_ – krzyczy.

On nie wydaje z siebie dźwięku, może też z powodu bólu.

Jednakże nikt nie obiecał jej, że będzie tak łatwo.

Zanim Rey orientuje się co się dzieje, jego lewa ręka sięga do jej szyi, czarna skórzana rękawiczka wbija się ciasno w jej skórę. Mięsień pomiędzy kciukiem a palcem wskazującym jest na jej tchawicy,  bez wątpienia w zamiarze jej zmiażdżenia. Rey z kolei nie ma zamiaru  umierać. Błaga Moc, żeby ta wsparła ją ostatni raz i tak też się dzieje. Jej stopa wchodzi w kontakt z jego brzuchem tuż pod jego przeponą. Wychodzi jej to mocniej, niż się spodziewała, ponieważ on wali w ziemię z taką siłą, że Rey słyszy, jak jego hełm uderza głucho o podłoże.

Rey nie spoczywa na laurach i szybko podchodzi, jednym butem przyciskając jego klatkę piersiową, drugi ustawiając pod kątem nad jego złamanym nadgarstkiem, tak w razie czego. Czubek jej miecza jest tuż pod jego podbródkiem, ułożony nad górną częścią gardła.

– Poddaj się albo giń – krzyczy.

Znowu nie wydobywa się z niego żaden dźwięk, ale tym razem już tak zostaje, cicho i nieruchomo. Rey nie śmie się poruszyć, w razie gdyby zastawiał na nią pułapkę, ale nic się nie dzieje. Naciska butem jego klatkę piersiową, ale bez skutku, więc sięga ku niemu umysłem, wchodząc w niego _zbyt_ łatwo.

– O, _kurde_ – mówi i wie, że Poe byłby z niej dumny.

Kylo Ren stracił przytomność i teraz Rey nie ma pojęcia, co z nim zrobić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W oryginale S4-M1 nie jest ani chłopcem, ani dziewczynką, ale niestety musiałabym stawać na głowie, żeby przez cały czas zmieniać zdania tak, żeby było neutralnie. Ale dodam, że autorka ma headcanon, w którym nazywa S4-M1 "Sami" (imię też neutralne).
> 
> Przypominam, że ten fik, teraz już z wielu powodów, to AU. I, z tego, co wiem, nie jest też kompatybilny z _Bloodline_ , ale to żadna nowość, że kanon zmienia się na bieżąco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział trzeci, w którym pojawia się jeszcze ktoś.

Największy adwersarz i wróg Rey jest zdany na jej łaskę, pozbawiony broni, ranny i nieprzytomny, a Rey dosłownie nie ma pojęcia, co z nim zrobić. Ten dylemat dręczy ją już od kilku godzin, a w nocy trzymał ją na nogach. W końcu nadszedł świt, a ona dalej nie wie, co zrobić.

Użycie kabli od X-winga do związania mu rąk i nóg oraz oparcie go o drzewo to jej największe dokonanie. Jego miecz świetlny zamknęła w jednej ze skrzyń w ładowni, chociaż wątpi, czy jedna mała skrzynia powstrzyma go od odzyskania tej broni, gdyby tylko zechciał. Ale lepsze to niż nic, a biorąc pod uwagę jej ograniczone możliwości, wcale nie jest tak źle. Poza tym utknęła w martwym punkcie i pozostaje jej tylko życzyć sobie, żeby nie odzyskał przytomności, zanim zaplanuje dalsze kroki. Brak snu z całą pewnością nie pomaga, za to sprawia, że niedawno przyszedł jej do głowy pomysł wrzucenia go do bagna i zostawienia go tam, żeby gnił.

Takie pomysły wcale nie pomagają. Nic nie pomaga. Największy kłopot sprawia fakt, że Rey znajduje się na _Dagobah_. W pobliżu nie ma żadnej bazy rebeliantów. Nawet jeśli planeta sama w sobie pozostaje neutralna w konflikcie z Ciemną Stroną, Rey i tak jest całkiem sama w tym cichym zakątku galaktyki. Teoretycznie _mogłaby_ się z kimś skontaktować. Na pokładzie X-winga jest dobry komunikator, więc bez problemu byłaby w stanie wezwać statek, choćby Sokoła Millenium, albo nawet kogoś konkretnego jak generał Organa lub Finn. Nawet Poe byłby dobrym wyborem, _jeśli_ miała w ogóle to zrobić.

Najgorsze w obecności Kylo Rena na planecie – poza tym, że jest sobą – jest to, że Rey nie wie, z kim przyleciał. Na Dagobah nie wyróżnia się żadna inna forma życia, więc pewnie przybył sam, ale nie ma pewności, kto jest na jego zawołanie. Mogłaby spróbować sięgnąć za atmosferę planety i poszukać unoszących się masami Niszczycieli, ale istnieje szansa, że mogą się maskować, a na to Rey może nie mieć wystarczająco energii. Jeśli nawiąże kontakt z kimś z Ruchu Oporu, wiadomość może zostać przechwycona, a stamtąd do katastrofy już niedaleko. Z drugiej strony, mogłoby się udać, ale ryzyko jest ogromne. Sojusznicy Kylo Rena są potężni i zdecydowanie śmiercionośni. Rey nie ma zamiaru ginąć, zostać porwana ani odpowiedzialna za zniszczenie planety, na której jest.

Jednocześnie ma nad nim okropną przewagę. Wciąż jest uzbrojona, a w czasie bezsennej nocy boleśnie ściskała swój miecz. Tak łatwo byłoby go zwyczajnie _zabić_. Obyłoby się nawet bez przemocy. Jedynie szybkie przebicie klatki piersiowej albo sprawna dekapitacja i wiele problemów zostałoby rozwiązanych. Bardziej mściwa strona Rey podpowiada, że za to, co zrobił, zasługuje _przynajmniej_ na tyle.

Ale Rey _nie może_. Nie chce. Ma nad nim niesprawiedliwą przewagę, chociaż nie umyka jej ironia bycia sprawiedliwym w stosunku do _niego._ On nie może się bronić, a Rey nie może tego zrobić.

W tym tkwi cały impas. Jej wróg, człowiek, który skrzywdził i prawie zabił Finna, torturował Poe Damerona, zabił własnego ojca, wydawał rozkazy egzekucji za egzekucją i pozwolił na zniszczenie kilku planet wraz z ich mieszkańcami, jest zdany na jej łaskę. Problem Rey leży w tym, że jest _zbyt_ łaskawa. Rozważała tyle opcji, a żadnej z nich nie zrealizowała, może z wyjątkiem związania go i zostawienia pod drzewem.

Poza tym w ogóle go nie ruszała. Rozważała przez chwilę zdjęcie jego maski, ale wtedy musiałaby zmierzyć się z nim twarzą w twarz, a prawdopodobnie wciąż był okaleczony po ostatniej bitwie. Nie jest na to jeszcze gotowa. Myślała też o przyniesieniu apteczki z jednej ze skrzyń i przynajmniej usztywnieniu nadgarstka, ale to oznaczałoby _pomaganie_ mu. Rey skłania się ku swojej mściwej stronie. _Niech pocierpi, tak trochę._ Jeśli będzie w stanie, będzie musiał sam sobie z tym poradzić, podobnie jak z żebrami, które pewnie złamała.

Od czasu do czasu Rey jedynie omiata jego umysł, oceniając na ile jest nieprzytomny. Przez całą noc nawet nie śnił. Jest tam tak głęboko i ciemno, że Rey od razu zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy może uderzyła go zbyt mocno, czy sama siła przepływającej przez nią Mocy nie wyczyściła mu czasem mózgu.

_Nie byłoby znowu tak źle_ , pomyślała.

Rano dowiaduje się, że tak się nie stało. Deszcz zaczyna padać, kiedy znów kontroluje jego umysł i wyczuwa małą aktywność, jakby coś mu się śniło. Jego umysł słabo ją odpiera, bardziej instynktownie niż świadomie i nic więcej. Rey wycofuje się, ale ma go na oku, trzymając miecz w gotowości.

\---

Ciemność.

Nieskończona, bezkresna ciemność.

Powinna być krzepiąca, w końcu poświęcił tyle czasu i energii na osiągnięcie jedności z Ciemną Stroną. Teraz, kiedy otacza go z każdej strony, czuje tylko niewygodę i niepokój. Przeszkadza mu to, jakby coś swędziało go pod skórą i nie mógł się podrapać. Chce się wydostać, ale jest tak, jakby starał się przepłynąć na drugą stronę oceanu, a w zasięgu wzroku nie było brzegu.

Czuje, jakby minęła wieczność, zanim następuje zmiana, a nawet wtedy jest tak mała, tak niewyraźna, że prawie jej nie zauważa. Na zewnątrz jest coś innego, jakaś ulotna rzecz lub uczucie, lub… Znajdując się tak głęboko, nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, co się dzieje, a to niezmiernie go irytuje. Jest tak przyzwyczajony do ciągłego odczuwania Mocy, nieustannej świadomości otaczającego świata oraz rzeczywistości niematerialnej. Tutaj z kolei ma wrażenie, jakby wszystko zostało zablokowane, osłonięte i ukryte. Kiedy dociera do niego ten mały strzęp, ten najmniejszy przebłysk czegoś w ciemności, czepia się go, przyciąga, żeby się lepiej przyjrzeć.

Nie był w ogóle przygotowany na to, że będzie to _ból_.

O, do bólu jest przyzwyczajony. Bez niego nie byłby tym, kim jest. To on wyrzeźbił w jego ciele kości, które zajęły miejsce jego słabości. Ból poddawał go tak samo dyscyplinie jak i nauce.

Chodzi o to, że to _ten_ ból. Nie potrafi znaleźć jego źródła, więc ma wrażenie, że jest wszędzie. Nie jest w stanie nawet stwierdzić, jaki to rodzaj bólu. Jest tysiącami igieł albo rozległymi siniakami, albo ogniem, albo odarciem na skórze. Nie może oddzielić go od tego, co zna, więc kończy się to dla niego okropną torturą. Nie może go też puścić, inaczej znów zapadnie się w ciemność.

_Ból przynosi świadomość. Nie ma w tym nic złego_ , mówi coś. Nie zna głosu, który słyszy. Nie jest to nikt, kogo wcześniej słyszał.

Kylo nie może odpowiedzieć. Czuje się, jakby coś wypaliło mu usta, a gardło ma się jeszcze gorzej. Znosi to najlepiej, jak może.

_To nie tak, że sobie na to nie zasłużyłeś_ , mówi głos, tym razem wyraźniej. Brzmi jak jakaś osoba, chociaż wciąż jej nie rozpoznaje. Brzmi, jakby się z nim droczył, może nieco kpił. Gdyby Kylo był bardziej sobą, zwymyślałby tę osobę, może na dokładkę przydusił. W tej sytuacji jednak czuje, jakby to jego duszono i zwymyślano.

\- _Zaraz, jak brzmi to powiedzenie… Kto mieczem wojuje… Tak, zgadza się. Na dłuższą metę nie jest to zbyt przyjemne, co?_

Ma dla tego _czegoś_ , czymkolwiek jest, dobrych kilka słów, niestety, chociaż są adekwatne, nie może wypowiedzieć żadnego.

\- _Sam to wiem_ \-  kontynuuje i po raz pierwszy Kylo czuje, jak ból zaczyna się zmieniać. Nie dokładnie słabnie, ale jest już w stanie stwierdzić, co jest czym. W brzuchu czuje ostry ból, dotkliwy, palący i bezwzględny. Gorzej ma się prawy nadgarstek, a kiedy się na nim skupia ma wrażenie, że błyskawica przelatuje żarem przez jego ramię. W głowie mu huczy, miarowo i bezlitośnie, emanując z tyłu czaszki.

Po szczegółowym rozważeniu wszystkiego, stara się przypomnieć sobie, co sprawiło, że znajduje się w takim stanie.

_Dziewczyna_. Pamięta jej nieuczciwie zdobyty niebieski miecz świetlny i sposób, w jaki Moc przepływała w niej niczym druga skóra. Żołądek mu się przewraca i gdyby nie nadgarstek w fatalnym stanie, zacisnąłby pięści.

\- _Solidnie cię pokonała –_ wtrąca się głos tak zadowolonym tonem, że go rozwściecza. – _Bezdyskusyjnie. Może nie do końca walczyła uczciwie, ale okazała się godnym przeciwnikiem_.

Kylo chce powiedzieć głosowi, żeby zamknął się i zostawił go w spokoju, ale ból i wyczerpanie go powstrzymują. Zamiast tego odchrząkuje wymijająco i stara się poruszyć. Czuje się, jakby brnął umysłem przez ocean, ale napotkany opór się zmniejszał. Pojawiło się coś nowego, co łatwiej mu uchwycić. Niewielka strużka światła, jak dziura w płótnie przepuszczająca deszcz. Stara się ocenić to coś i rozumie, że to nie ból, który czuł wcześniej. To _ktoś._

Chwyta się mocno i słyszy okrzyk.

\---

Rey nie spodziewa się szarpnięcia, które czuje w umyśle, jakby ktoś chwycił ją za przód tuniki i pociągnął. Omiatała jedynie jego umysł, ponownie badając nieco grunt. Ale tym razem Kylo Ren jest obudzony i jej ruch napotyka go. Bardzo ją to zaskakuje, wywołując u niej zaskoczone „ach!”, kiedy zatacza się na posłaniu. Na zewnątrz, obok X-winga, S4-M1 wydaje zmartwiony dźwięk.

Rey obserwuje, jak on w końcu się porusza, tylko odrobinę i prawie natychmiast zastyga, najwyraźniej zdając sobie sprawę z więzów. Nie odwraca głowy, ale Rey wie, że na nią patrzy.

\- Rozwiąż mnie – żąda, chociaż przez modulator przebija się wyczerpanie. Kiedy Rey nie wstaje, odwraca się do niej całkowicie. – Powiedziałem…

\- Słyszałam, co powiedziałeś i nie, nie rozwiążę cię – odpowiada Rey tonem głosu pewniejszym, niż sama się czuje. Jej miecz ciąży jej komfortowo w ręku, a jego jest po drugiej stronie obozu.

Prawie nie porusza rękoma, ale Rey widzi dokładnie, że nagle czuje ból w nadgarstku, ponieważ drży i dyszy ciężko przez maskę. Pomimo tego, że pewnie jest zmęczony, złość wylewa się z niego falami.

\- Pożałujesz tego – mówi on, najwyraźniej grożąc. Zagrożenie, jakie stanowi ze złamanymi kośćmi i prawdopodobnym bólem głowy jest kwestią sporną. Jednak nie bez powodu ludzie są nim tak przerażeni.

\- Przypuszczam, że równie mocno, jak ty teraz.

\- Nie bądź taka pewna siebie, szczurze pustynny – odparowuje on, ale większość jadu jest na wyczerpaniu. - Jedno zwycięstwo nie oznacza, że jesteś lepsza ode mnie.

\- Dwa – poprawia. – Starkiller, pamiętasz?

Gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabijać, jego przyłbica wytopiłaby się z maski i jego wzrok wypaliłby w niej dziury.

\- Poza tym, z nas dwojga, to ja mam teraz miecz świetlny – kontynuuje, nieco unosząc broń w górę, jakby prezentowała przed nim trofeum. Czuje, jak on stara się go przyciągnąć, ale jest trochę szybsza.

\- Zabrałaś mój – oskarża ją.

Nie daje rady się powstrzymać i na twarzy pojawia jej się uśmieszek.

\- Zbieraczka złomu? – mówi lekko, wskazując na siebie.

Złamane kości mogą być jedynym powodem, dla którego nie miota się ze złości. Chociaż przypomina sobie, że wykorzystał ranę z blastera do utrzymania skupienia. Może popełniła tu mały błąd, ale on jeszcze nie zaczął walczyć z kablami.

\- Kiedy tylko stracisz czujność… - ostrzega. Ostry puls w Mocy kończy zdanie.

\- Już kiedyś straciłam czujność, prawda? Jeśli zrobię to ponownie, dam radę złamać ci drugi nadgarstek?

Może, _może_ prowokowanie go nie jest najmądrzejszym wyborem, jakiego dokonała. On w najlepszym wypadku jest intensywną furią, a w najgorszym niepohamowanym ogniem. Wie że w porównaniu z innymi, których spotkał, ją traktował całkiem w porządku, a to już coś znaczy. Próby torturowania jej w celu zdobycia informacji nie zapomni łatwo, ale nie chce używać tego jako wymówki. Wie, że istnieje bardzo cienka granica pomiędzy jego pozorną _wspaniałomyślnością_ a wszystkim innym, a ona po niej stąpa. Rey przypomina sobie także, że jego _zła wola_ jest w stanie wymazywać planety i kłaść ludzi trupem.

\- Jesteś nie do zniesienia, kiedy zwyciężasz – cedzi on. – Nie chciałbym zobaczyć twojej reakcji, kiedy w końcu udaje ci się coś osiągnąć. Co, patrząc na twój dorobek, nie dzieje się często.

Czeka na jej potknięcie. Na szczęście jest na to, w większości, przygotowana.

\- Słuchaj – mówi. – Znaleźliśmy się w impasie i ubliżanie sobie nas z niego nie wyciągnie. Obecnie jesteś moim więźniem i w tej sytuacji mogłabym ci dużo zrobić, gdybym tylko wiedziała lepiej, w czym siedzę.

Uderza ją to, że to jest przesłuchanie i to nieco podobne do tego, które on starał się wcześniej przeprowadzić. Tym razem to on jest związany i przesłuchiwany. Na tę myśl stara się lepiej ochronić umysł.

To też mu nie umyka.

\- Ostatnio nie chciałaś, żebym był w masce. – Gdyby nie był taki zły, brzmiałby na rozbawionego.

\- Nie rozwiążę cię.

\- Nie proszę o to.

Zna się na rozpoznawaniu pułapek, a to wygląda na taką.

\- Nie – mówi ona pewnie, nawet krzyżując nogi na posłaniu.

\- Co ci zrobię, odgryzę rękę?

\- Co do ciebie nie mogę mieć pewności.

\- Jesteś niecywilizowana – kpi sobie, dosłownie _kpi_.

\- Mówi masowy morderca.

Czuje, że na te słowa porusza się, a potem uspokaja.

\- Pozwalam ci mnie przesłuchać – mówi powoli, jakby każde słowo dobierał ostrożnie. – Jak powiedziałaś, masz miecz świetlny.

Wciąż czuje, jakby to była pułapka, ale Rey wstaje i tak, wolno podchodząc do niego z jedną ręką zaciśniętą na rękojeści miecza. On się nie porusza i poza zwykłą plątaniną nienawiści i złej woli, nie czuje, żeby coś knuł lub się do czegoś przygotowywał. S4-M1 wydaje na zewnątrz niski gwizd. _Uważaj na siebie._

Pochyla się, widząc jak jej odbicie niknie w jego masce. Potem, nie wypuszczając z dłoni miecza świetlnego, sięga przed siebie i odpina maskę, w ten sam sposób, w który on kiedyś to zrobił. Waży w jej dłoniach zaskakująco dużo i Rey zastanawia się, czy właśnie o to chodzi. To ciężar, a ona z chęcią odkłada go na ziemię i cofa się tak szybko, jak tylko potrafi. Robiąc to spotyka twarz, której nie widziała od miesięcy.

I jeśli ma być szczera, on wygląda _okropnie_.

Jego włosy są matowe i w nieładzie, lepią się do jego twarzy w kilku miejscach. Pod oczami ma ciemne cienie, a skóra jest nawet bledsza niż wcześniej. Zdaje się, że od ostatniego spotkania stracił na wadze, ponieważ kości policzkowe są wydatniejsze, a policzki zapadnięte. Rey ledwie powstrzymuje się od skrzywienia, kiedy widzi bliznę rozciągającą się na prawej stronie twarzy, srebrną i uwydatnioną na tle pozostałej skóry.

Oceniające oczy mają w sobie więcej czerni niż brązu.

\- Prawie nie zdążyli mi pomóc – mówi, a ona czuje ucisk w klatce piersiowej na te słowa. – Widzisz, _mogli_ , ale brakowało nam już środków.

Ponieważ baza była ogromną kulą ognia. On z pewnością nie musi tego mówić, a dowód jest dosłownie wypisany na jego twarzy.

\- Nie jest mi przykro – mówi ona zimno.

\- Wiem o tym – odpowiada on. – Ale w tym przesłuchaniu nie chodzi o wygląd, prawda? Inaczej musiałbym zwrócić uwagę na to, jak brudna jesteś.

Patrzy, jak jego oczy mierzą ją wzrokiem z góry na dół i chęć przyłożenia mu osiąga rekordowy poziom.

\- Nie, _nie_ chodzi o wygląd. Ponieważ gdyby tak było, zwróciłabym uwagę na to, że wyglądasz _okropnie_.

\- Dobrze więc, że nie jest.

Rey siada z powrotem na posłaniu i rzuca mu gniewne spojrzenie, a on zdaje się bardzo chętnie oddać przysługę.

\- Po kolei – mówi, a lód zaczyna wybijać się w jej głosie. – Dlaczego naprawdę tu jesteś? Żeby mnie schwytać?

\- Powiedziałem ci wczoraj.

\- Wczoraj próbowałeś mnie zabić.

Kącik jego ust unosi się, ale nie sprawia, że wygląda jakby uśmiechał się z złośliwie. Zamiast tego wygląda jak grymas.

– Byłoby może korzystniej, gdyby mi się powiodło.

\- Więc przybyłeś aż na Dagobah, żeby mnie zwyczajnie zabić?

\- Albo cię schwytać. Żywa lub martwa, to nie ma znaczenia. – Jego słowa brzmią pusto i Rey szybko rozumie, że należą do kogoś innego, a on je tylko powtarza. Najwyraźniej on zdecydował się zrealizować „martwą” część rozkazu.

To znaczy, że ściga ją ktoś inny niż Kylo Ren. Nie myślała, że jest dalej ważna skoro nie wyciągnęli z niej informacji o Luke’u. Chyba że polują na nią, ponieważ _trenowała_ z Lukiem, ale nawet w takim wypadku, co innego mogliby z niej wyciągnąć, czego by nie znaleźli przechwytując _Sokoła_ i czytając jego księgę pokładową, czy łapiąc kogoś z Ruchu Oporu, kto byłby wtajemniczony w te informacje. To byłoby o wiele prostsze od wysyłania Kylo Rena na odległą bagnistą planetę.

Tym razem na jego ustach pojawia się uśmieszek, ale nie ma w nim rozbawienia i Rey zdaje sobie sprawę, że czyta jej w myślach.

\- Szybko łapiesz – mówi on, ale to żaden komplement.

\- Tu nie chodzi o politykę, prawda? – pyta, schylając się do przodu, tak że łokcie opierają się na kolanach. – To sprawa osobista.

\- Sprawiasz, że tkliwie to brzmi.

Coś zimnego i przyprawiającego o mdłości zalega w jej żołądku i jej wzrok twardnieje.

– Ani bardziej, ani mniej tkliwie od zabicia Hana Solo. W zasadzie to była sprawa osobista, czy nie tak?

Wie, że dobrze trafiła, ponieważ uśmieszek robi się agresywny.

\- To była konieczność – mówi ostro on.

Wizja zjawia się nieproszona i Rey przez chwilę znów znajduje się na balkonie, patrząc, jak Kylo Ren przebija ojca tym potwornym czerwonym ostrzem, które nazywa mieczem świetlnym. W swojej wizji Rey patrzy, jak obu pochłania ciemność.

\- Była? – pyta, w gardle czując ucisk, a w słowach napięcie.

Z utratą Hana nie pogodziła się jeszcze do końca, nawet biorąc pod uwagę krótki czas, w którym się znali. Wie, że to po niej widać, wie, że Kylo to czuje, a sposób, w jaki gwałtownie odwraca głowę, żeby ostentacyjnie odwrócić wzrok, mówi jej, że to wyczuwa.

\- Niemądrze uważasz, że cokolwiek z tego rozumiesz – mówi on, a jego słowa są na tyle palące, na ile jej lodowate.

\- Chcę, żebyś to wyjaśnił.

\- Wiedziałabyś – mówi on z wytrenowanym spokojem i pohamowywaną furią. – Gdybyś oddała się Ciemnej Stronie, wiedziałabyś, dlaczego to zrobiłem.

\- Dlaczego miałabym? – żąda ze złością, nagle stawiając obie stopy na ziemi. – Jeśli to miałoby oznaczać zabijanie ludzi, na których mi zależy albo zabijanie tych, których się nawet _nie zna,_ nie dając im szansy, to dlaczego miałabym to zrobić? Jedyne co w tym widzę to… _ty!_

Słyszy, jak S4-M1 wydaje przeszywający dźwięk, zanim jeszcze Kylo się porusza. Rozbrzmiewa głośny syk, potem trzask jasnej czerwieni i kable dosłownie _roztapiają się_ na nim. Pozostaje po nich jedynie zniekształcony metal, nieodwracalnie poskręcany. Rey nie ma nawet czasu na zrozumienie tego, co zrobił, ponieważ jest już przed nią, a jego sprawna ręka znów pojawia się na jej szyi, zaciskając się jak imadło na jej gardle. Jego źrenice są rozszerzone do granic, kiedy wpatruje się w nią wściekle z zaciśniętymi zębami, a mięśnie na jego karku naprężają się.

\- _Nic_ nie wiesz – krzyczy na nią, a Rey, poza odczuciem, że jej drogi oddechowe zostają boleśnie odcięte, czuje, że jego ręka drży. Rey stara się złapać powietrze, ale on dusi ją z nieomylną intencją zabicia jej.

Rey nie może mówić, może jedynie rzucić swój miecz i starać się odciągnąć jego ręce. Przed oczami zaczynają już pojawiać się czarne plamy, a w głowie jej łomocze. Płuca ją palą, serce wali tak mocno, że czuje ból. Jest w stanie tylko pomyśleć p o m o c y, ale podobnie jak wcześniej, kiedy to piaski na Jakku zdawały się palić najbardziej, wierzy, że nikt się nie zjawi. Kylo Ren zabije ją, żeby pogrążyć się bardziej w Ciemnej Stronie.

Niemal nic już nie widzi, na tyle, że prawie nie dostrzega widmowego niebieskiego światła. Prawie przeocza ostry trzask, ale słyszy, jak Kylo wyje z bólu. Dłoń na jej gardle puszcza i Rey bierze najgłębszy z możliwych oddechów, dysząc i kaszląc tak mocno, że w ustach pojawia się gorycz. Wzrok wraca jej po trochu, ale widzi czarną masę na piachu i świecącą niebieską postać ducha stojącego nad nią. Duch odwraca się do niej i świat przestaje się kręcić, a Rey widzi, że to nikt z wcześniej poznanych. To nie Obi-Wan ani Qui-Gon, ani na pewno nie Yoda. Jego obecność w Mocy jest szersza, pełniejsza niczym wściekłe słońce, tam gdzie powinna być niewielka gwiazda. Kimkolwiek jest, jest niezmiernie potężny, jak nikt kogo do tej pory spotkała.

Jest starszy od niej, ale niewiele. Ma ciemne, długie włosy i oczy pełne mądrości o wiele starszej od niego. Uśmiech, którym ją obdarza jest zarazem zadufany i wiedzący. Skłania się jedynie, zanim spogląda na mężczyznę u jego stóp.

\- _Niefortunna sytuacja_ – mówi duch. – _Nie chciałem tak bardzo ingerować_.

\- Dz… dziękuję – daje radę powiedzieć ochrypłym głosem Rey. Ostrożnie rozmasowuje szyję, krzywiąc się i wiedząc, że będzie miała potem siniaka.

Duch kiwa ponownie, a potem szturcha Kylo butem. Nieoczekiwanie, szturchnięcie manifestuje się fizycznie.

– _Żyje_ – mówi duch, szturchając jeszcze trochę. – _Na twoim miejscu nie byłbym tak łaskaw._

Rey kaszle ponownie, próbując się odezwać, zanim sięga w dół i podnosi miecz świetlny. Duch zerka na nią, potem na broń i znów się szeroko uśmiecha.

\- _Naprawdę? Ta staroć wciąż się trzyma? Myślałem, że stwierdzą, że przynosi pecha i go roztopią._

Tym razem zrozumienie dociera do niej mocniej niż w przypadku Yody i Obi-Wana.

Potężna obecność w Mocy. Stwierdzenie, że nie były tak łaskaw. Rozpoznanie miecza.

Czwartym duchem jest Anakin Skywalker.

Rey nie wie, czy powoduje to szok, czy brak powietrza. Widzi tylko, jak duch Anakina Skywalkera marszczy brwi, zanim świat pochłania ciemność.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę dziękuję [baker-street-221-b](http://baker-street-221-b.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [Mój tumblr ](http://damn-those-cheekbones.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział czwarty, w którym Anakin bierze sprawy w swoje ręce.

Rey śni o Jakku.

Szuka części we wnętrzu _Inflictora_ , gdzie do maszynowni nie dociera południowe gorące powietrze pustyni, dlatego panuje tu tylko suchy chłód. Jej ręce pracują same, od lat przyzwyczajone do mechanicznego wykonywania tych samych czynności. Wie, za które kable ciągnąć, które śruby odkręcać i, kawałek po kawałku, jej torba się wypełnia. Pochłonięta pracą, zastanawia się, ile porcji dostanie. Z czasem ich ilość zdaje się zmniejszać i coraz częściej chodzi spać czując, jakby miała dziurę w żołądku.

Potem znów jest w domu, plecami do nagrzanej metalowej nogi AT-AT, oglądając nad sobą gwieździste sklepienie. Zna każdą konstelację i każdą opowieść, która się z nimi wiąże. Kiedy była młodsza, czasami sama wymyślała o nich historie. Teraz widzi na niebie gwiazdozbiór Kapłana, który wyciąga obie ręce wysoko, wskazując prosto na Damę w Kapturze. Obok jej stóp jest Konstelacja Sztyletu. Zamykając jedno oko, Rey sięga w górę i kreśli w powietrzu wszystkie trzy, zanim wzdycha i z powrotem opiera głowę o metal.

Wtedy znajduje się pośrodku bezkresnej pustyni, gdzie ze wszystkich stron wznoszą się wydmy w kolorze ochry. Upał jest nie do zniesienia, ostre słońce rozgrzewa jej plecy, a z każdą kroplą potu na skórze traci cenną wodę. Wodę, której nie ma. Pali ją w gardle; otwiera usta, rozdzielając spierzchnięte wargi. Nie ma niczego, poza piaskiem.

Budzi się gwałtownie, zbyt szybko zrywając się w górę i na chwilę doznaje zawrotów głowy. Powoli, z jękiem, kładzie się z powrotem. Z ulgą widzi nad sobą rozległą ciemność poskręcanego drzewa. Deszcz pada, szumiąc delikatnie i jego delikatny dźwięk wciąga ją w spokojny stan.

Dopóki nie przypomina sobie, dlaczego w ogóle straciła przytomność. Ponownie otwiera oczy i rozgląda się, ale nie widzi ani Kylo, ani ducha. S4-M1 kryje się przed deszczem pod X-wingiem. Poza nimi nie ma nikogo innego.

Ostrożnie sięga do Mocy, powściągając optymizm. Czego spodziewa się znaleźć, nie jest pewna. Nie ma go nigdzie w pobliżu, więc wypuszcza powietrze, nie wiedząc, że je wstrzymywała.

\- _Na pewien czas nie musisz się nim przejmować._ – W jej głowie pojawia się głos Obi-Wana, który sprawia, że prawie wyskakuje ze śpiwora. Stosownie, S4-M1 wydaje zaskoczony dźwięk.

\- Co się stało? – pyta Rey, uspokajając nieco nerwy. Robi też kilka głębokich wdechów, zanim rozgląda się, żeby dojrzeć ducha. Znajduje się na skraju bagna na prawo od obozu, a przelatujące przez niego krople deszczu nie mącą jego aury. Rey zostaje, gdzie jest, przycupnięta pod drzewem.

Spojrzenie na jego twarzy nie jest jednoznaczne i Rey może je określić tylko jako „zrezygnowane”. Nie wydaje się _zadowolony_ , ale nie jest też rozgniewany. Duch splata przed sobą ramiona i patrzy obojętnie na X-winga. – _Mój uczeń zajął się wszystkim… Zaingerował._

 

\- To źle? – pyta Rey, a jej obolała szyja dokucza jej na znak protestu.

 _\- Nie_ – przyznaje. – _Jestem wdzięczny za to, co dla ciebie zrobił. Jego metody były prymitywne, delikatnie mówiąc._

Rey natychmiast przypomina sobie ostry trzask tuż przed tym, jak Kylo zawył z bólu. Nie była wystarczająco przytomna, żeby stwierdzić, co zostało złamane. Obi-Wan patrzy na nią, wyraźnie czytając jej w myślach.

\- _Anakin dorzucił mu do kompletu złamaną rękę –_ odpowiada.

Gdyby Rey choćby trochę współczuła Kylo, skrzywiłaby się z tego powodu. Jednakże, biorąc pod uwagę to, co zrobił, zanim straciła przytomność, nie może nie cieszyć się nieco z tej rekompensaty. Prawdopodobnie podziękowałaby Anakinowi, gdyby tu był.

\- _Podążanie ścieżką zemsty nie jest wcale najlepsze, Rey_ – przypomina jej Obi-Wan i Rey wzdycha przez nos. Kiedyś nadejdzie dzień, w którym połowa rozmowy nie będzie odbywała się w jej głowie. Duch kontynuuje mimo to. – _Wiem, że jesteś zła na Kylo Rena. Nie da się zignorować takich uczuć, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę to, co zrobił. Ale trwanie w gniewie to prosta droga do Ciemnej Mocy._

\- Wiem o tym – odpowiada Rey, ale nie mówi tego z takim przekonaniem, z jakim powinna. Pomimo medytacji i lekcji, od ataku na Takodana gniew towarzyszy jej prawie stale. Tam był osadzony razem ze strachem i rozwinął się do rangi wściekłości, kiedy on ją przesłuchiwał. Sam to przyznał, że chciała widzieć go martwego. To uczucie nie osłabło i, jeśli miałaby się przed sobą przyznać, powiedziałaby, że wzrosło, odkąd przybył na Dagobah.

Bez wątpienia Obi-Wan widzi to w niej i wyraz jego twarzy zmienia się na coś rodzaju znanego mu wyczerpania. Sam przez to przechodził, tyle jest pewne.

\- _Wiesz, ale z tego nie korzystasz. Właśnie coś takiego doprowadziło do upadku tak wielu przed tobą. Zgubiło to Anakina, a teraz również staje się zgubą jego wnuka._

\- Nie pozwolę, żeby gniew miał nade mną kontrolę – mówi, chociaż dalej czuje przenikliwe kłucie gdzieś w dole. Wie, że musi być ze sobą szczera. Nie zrobi tego, co Ben Solo zrobił ich Mistrzowi. – Może… pomedytuję dzisiaj. Zrobię _cokolwiek_.

Obi-Wan przygląda się jej, a twarz ma opanowaną do neutralności. Ale Rey czuje, jakby na razie chciał jej odpuścić, pozwalając zostawić tę rozmowę za sobą, przynajmniej teraz.

\- _Najpierw coś zjedz. Odśwież się. Całkiem dużo przeszłaś._

Rey nie będzie zaprzeczać, szczególnie, że w brzuchu burczy jej cicho, jakby ten wiedział, że o nim mowa. Nawet myśl o najbardziej suchej i bezsmakowej dawce protein jest zachęcająca, poza tym byłoby miło się przebrać. Obi-Wan znika, być może dając jej trochę prywatności, kiedy Rey wstaje, żeby wznowić niejako codzienny porządek zajęć.

Rey wyciąga ze skrzyni paczkę z racjami żywnościowymi, potem podchodzi do innej i wyciąga jedną bactę. Nie ma ran, które wymagałyby natychmiastowej pomocy, ale jej efekt będzie na pewno pomocny i przynajmniej ból nie będzie odwracać jej uwagi w czasie medytacji. Wyjmuje bactę z opakowania i przytyka do szyi, marszcząc nos na jej mdły, słodkawy zapach, ale rozkoszując się natychmiastową ulgą, którą przynosi.

Chowa pakiet medyczny do skrzyni i zatrzymuje się, myśląc o mieczu świetlnym zamkniętym w innej. Odwraca głowę, żeby spojrzeć na nią, zupełnie nie wyróżniającą się na tle innych i zastanawia się, czy może jakoś udało mu się go odzyskać. Z paczką racji pod pachą podchodzi do skrzyni i klęka przed nią, otwierając ją zatrzask. Otwiera ją i z pewną ulgą widzi chropowatą, metalową rękojeść, zniszczoną i zardzewiałą. Gdziekolwiek jest, nie ma broni i prawdopodobnie pilnuje go duch, który nie miał skrupułów, łamiąc mu rękę.

Rey powinna odpuścić sobie gniew, ale o wiele trudniej przychodzi jej nie czuć złośliwej satysfakcji, że w końcu dostał po części to, na co zasługuje.

 

\---

 

Z początku medytuje niespokojnie, ponieważ wydarzenia ostatnich kilku dni huczą jej w głowie niczym stado much na padlinie. Próbę znalezienia wewnętrznego spokoju bezlitośnie przerywa wizja jego miecza, spadających na nią kolejnych ciosów. Pozbywa się jej, a wtedy widzi rękę na swojej szyi i dotknięcie bacty tam, gdzie był jego kciuk. Nawet kiedy próbuje rozwiać jego ataki, pojawia się obraz jego samego, powstrzymywanego przez kable i wyglądającego, jakby cały wszechświat spadł mu na głowę. Widzi jego oczy, czarne i rozżarzone niczym węgielki, naznaczone wyczerpaniem na chorowitej twarzy. Nieważne, jak bardzo się stara, Kylo Ren płonie w jej myślach.

Kiedy daje sobie więcej swobody, jest zaskoczona tym, jak szybko gniew wraca do niej z pełną siłą. Jej nieskory do pomocy umysł szybko wymienia jego przestępstwa, jednego po drugim, a towarzyszą im obrazy bólu i cierpienia, uczucia strachu, straty, terroru. Przeżywa ponownie strzępy koszmaru, który nadszedł, kiedy po raz pierwszy dotknęła miecza świetlnego Anakina, groźną obecność Kylo na polu usianym trupami.

Skrzywdził tak wielu ludzi, innych zabił. Rey myśli o Finnie, jej najbliższym przyjacielu i jej całkowitemu przerażeniu i rozpaczy na jego widok, leżącego bez ruchu w śniegu. Nawet później, kiedy rany się goiły, a ona wiedziała poniekąd, że wyzdrowieje, czuła się nieszczęśliwa, tak jakby mogła zrobić coś więcej. I dzięki Finnowi wie, co zrobił Poe Dameronowi, jak bezlitośnie go torturował, aż dosłownie wyciągnął z niego informacje za cenę krwi i zdrowych zmysłów.

I wciąż widzi Hana Solo i wie, że jej umysł zmierza do miejsca, w którym jest zbyt ciemno, by medytować.

Jest na niego taka zła, a to szarpie każdy jej nerw tak, że czuje się wrażliwa i bezbronna. Chce widzieć, jak zostaje skrzywdzony w ten sam sposób, w który skrzywdził innych, żeby doświadczył tego, co zrobił tak, żeby _wiedział_ , żeby _zrozumiał._

 _On nigdy nie zrozumie_ , mówi sobie, a jej pięści zaciskają się na tę myśl. Dusi ją w gardle, a oczy wypełniają się gorącymi łzami, które chcą spływać. _Jak ktoś taki jak on, mógł kogoś kochać? Jak mógł kiedykolwiek się o coś troszczyć?_

Skrzywdził ją. Dotarł w miejsca, w które nigdy nie powinien był dotrzeć. Gdyby się nie broniła, mogłoby być znacznie gorzej, a on wycofał się dopiero wtedy, kiedy _zaczęła_ się bronić. Później doszło do fizycznej walki, dwa razy pomiędzy Starkiller a Dagobah, a potem chciał ją otwarcie zabić.

_Jak mam nie być zła?_

Tym razem nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby jej odpowiedzieć, żadnego ducha Mistrza Jedi, który poprowadziłby ją i pomógł jej krok po kroku. Jest sama na wystającej skale i czuje się jak ogień przeciwko powietrzu, ziemi i wodzie, które ją otaczają.

Czuje się jak _on._

Na tę myśl gwałtownie otwiera oczy i widzi, jak staw przed nią drży od deszczu.

Czy on kiedykolwiek zadawał sobie te pytania? Czy kiedykolwiek siedział tak jak ona teraz i pytał, czy istnieje powód, dla którego niemiałby tak się czuć? Czy nadszedł moment, w którym zaakceptował swój gniew jako coś, co było po prostu jego częścią? Czy to właśnie wtedy wszystko potoczyło się źle?

Niewiele wie o czasie, zanim został Kylo Renem. Mistrz Luke unikał tematu tak bardzo jak mógł, wciąż szukając wybaczenia. Leia też nie powiedziała zbyt wiele. Nikt inny nie miał odpowiedzi. Rey wie _jedynie_ , że Ben Solo był bystrym wychowankiem, szybko się uczył, był uparty i błyskotliwy, w drodze na szczyt. Pochodzenia można mu było pozazdrościć, otaczała go rodzina bohaterów i miał  przed sobą przyszłość, która zdawała się _taka_ jasna.

Co się z nim stało? Co w końcu przekonało go, że nie mógł już być Benem Solo, że musiał zabić tę część siebie, jakby była raną, do której wdała się gangrena i przyjąć tożsamość, którą miał stać się morderca? Co przekonało go, że zostanie mordercą jest _lepsze_ od tego kim był?

I najważniejsze pytanie, to które nosiła w sobie od tamtej chwili na oscylatorze…

Czy Ben Solo naprawdę był martwy?

Jej umysł jest mgłą, która pasuje do Dagobah i próba jej przegonienia jest trudna. Gniew obecny jest dalej, ale Rey czuje, że został trochę zdławiony, jakby gasił go sam deszcz. Rey bierze głęboki oddech przez nos, wyczuwając zapach ozonu i teraz już znajomy zapach mokradeł. Słucha kropli wody, szumu wiatru pomiędzy drzewami, odgłosów zwierząt w pobliżu i dalej. Czując to, zanurza się głębiej w studni swojej podświadomości.

Ostatnie _prawdziwą_ myślą jest, ponownie, to, co powiedział jej Qui-Gon Jinn.

Ludzie się zmieniają. Ludzie przechodzą z Jasnej Strony na Ciemną. Ona też może się zmienić. Wszystko może. Świat w swojej naturze zmienia się nieustannie.

I Moc roztacza się przed nią, nieskończona i taka piękna.

 

\---

 

Tym razem Kylo nie budzi się ani powoli, ani miarowo. Dzieje się to w sposób niedelikatny i przychodzi pod postacią gwałtownego, żywego, przenikliwego bólu w ramieniu, który powoduje, że łapie oddech, otwierając oczy. Pod sobą napotyka ziemię; jest przyciśnięty do niej twarzą, a korzeń ciśnie go w bok głowy.  Nie jest lepiej od czasu, kiedy Rey pozbawiła go przytomności, a ból w ręce jest zbyt duży, by zablokować go gniewem.

Z drugiej strony ból może wyjątkowo ustąpić gniewowi, ponieważ słyszy, jak ktoś się z niego _śmieje_.

\- _Musisz mieć to we krwi, że jesteś taki cholernie porywczy_ – mówi męski głos i Kylo musi przewrócić się na plecy, żeby zobaczyć kto to, nie będąc w stanie podtrzymać się na ramieniu.

Dzięki temu ma lepszy widok na otoczenie i widzi, że jest w pobliżu miejsca, w którym wylądował swoim myśliwcem TIE. To ponura część bagna, dochodząca do kamiennego zbocza, które stwarza naturalne schronienie. Zwisają tu kurtyny mchu, a mgła zdaje się tu być nie z tego świata, nawet jak na Dagobah. Na szczęście nie miał zamiaru zostać tu na długo.

Przynajmniej myśli tak do czasu, aż spostrzega, co znajduje się za wydzielającą niebieską poświatę postać przed nim.

Jedno ze skrzydeł myśliwca wystaje prosto z mętnej szarej bagnistej wody , a poza tym niczego nie ma. Ani śladu po kokpicie.

Duch siedzący przed nim mruczy w zamyśleniu i odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć na to, co on.

\- _O. Niefortunna sytuacja_ – mówi duch, chociaż nie brzmi, jakby chciał wyrazić jakiekolwiek współczucie. – _Będzie ciężko to wyczyścić._

Kylo skupia uwagę na duchu i widzi, że to mężczyzna mniej więcej w jego wieku, który ma na sobie typowy strój Jedi. Jest w nim coś niepokojącego i Kylo za nic nie może dobrze odczytać jego aury. Duch blaknie i pojawia się w Mocy niczym para znikająca na zimnym oknie. Kylo nie rozpoznaje go i nieszczególnie go to _obchodzi_. O wiele bardziej zajmuje go fakt, że ma kilka złamanych kości, a myśliwiec TIE zapoznaje się właśnie z dnem bagna.

\- Co zrobiłeś? – pyta gniewnie, zmuszając się do wstania przy pomocy dobrej ręki.

Duch udaje niewiniątko, zakładając nawet ręce na plecach i patrzy na zielony baldachim nad nimi w zamyśleniu.

\- _Cóż masz na myśli?_

Kylo sięga instynktownie po miecz świetlny i czuje tylko, że go tam nie ma. Pamięć podpowiada mu, że ma go wciąż dziewczyna i Moc-tylko-wie, co z nim zrobiła. Jego złość rozpala się do absolutnej _furii_.

\- _Nie_ pogrywaj ze mną – warczy i krzyknąłby, gdyby nie był zbyt zajęty próbą odgonienia bólu. To nie działa i sprawia tylko, że jest jeszcze _gorzej_. – Gdzie jest dziewczyna?

\- _Jaka dziewczyna?_

Czy istnieje sposób zabicia ducha? Musi istnieć.

\- Wiesz jaka. Na tej przeklętej planecie jest tylko jedna inna żyjąca istota.

\- _Właściwie to jest ich sporo. Musisz podać mi więcej szczegółów, inaczej pomyślę, że mówisz o smoczym wężu **.** Nie polecam._

Kylo próbuje się podnieść, ale poza faktem, że jego ciało jest w rozsypce, coś _dosłownie_ go przytrzymuje, jakby był przykuty do ziemi. Zaczyna gotować się w środku i tylko sekundy powstrzymują go od krzyczenia w frustracji.

- _Spokojnie_ – mówi duch tak swobodnie, jakby mówił do Kylo w kantynie. – _Nic jej nie jest i jest w dobrych rękach. Nie musisz się martwić._

\- Powinna być martwa – Kylo wycedza przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jego sprawna ręka zaciska się na tę myśl.

\- _Nie traktuje się w ten sposób innych. Poza tym, ty jesteś w o wiele gorszym stanie_ – odpowiada duch i patrzy na Kylo, jakby był dumny ze swojego dzieła. Za nim rozlega się chlupot myśliwca TIE, zanurzającego się jeszcze bardziej. – _Twój pojazd też nie jest w zbyt dobrym stanie. Dziewczyna powinna być najmniejszym z twoich zmartwień._

Kylo wpada w furię i próbuje zmusić Moc, żeby wyciągnęła go z więzienia, które roztoczył na nim duch. Próbuje zrobić to samo, co z kablami X-winga, ale nic się nie dzieje. Ma tylko wrażenie, jakby ogromna fala wody zderzyła się ze ścianą, która nie puściła.

\- _Hej, przestań_ – ostrzega duch. – _Mówię poważnie. Masz całkiem poważne problemy natury medycznej, a pienisz się z powodu dziewczyny, której nie mogłeś zabić. Masz poprzestawiane priorytety._

\- _Zamknij_ _się_ – wrzeszczy Kylo, ale samo napięcie się wywołuje najgorszy ból w żebrach i musi się wzdrygnąć. Ciężkie mdłości przetaczają się po żołądku i przed oczami pojawiają się czarne plamki. Stara się jak może, by nie położyć się na piachu i nie poddać. Bywał w dużo gorszych sytuacjach. _Przezwyciężał_ dużo gorsze sytuacje. Duch jakiegoś tam Jedi nie powinien być w stanie rozbroić go i trzymać w miejscu, a jednak to robi.

Duch nic nie mówi. Zamiast tego podchodzi do Kylo z boku i staje nad nim, przekrzywiając głowę, żeby mieć lepszy widok.

\- _Jakiegoś tam Jedi, co?_ – powtarza jego myśli duch. Kylo drga, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie czuł, żeby coś mieszało mu się w umysł. – _Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Czy jeszcze zdążyli ci obciąć warkoczyk padawana, czy sam go sobie odrąbałeś?_

\- Nie próbuj nawet porównywać mnie _do nich_ – daje radę powiedzieć Kylo i musi zagryźć zęby, ponieważ jego żebra dalej pulsują i czuje się, jakby chciały się przebić przez skórę.

\- _Co, do Jedi? A, racja._ – Duch wyciąga dłoń i zawiesza ją tuż nad głową Kylo. Po skalpie zaczynają przechodzić mu niemiłe ciarki, które zaraz znikają. – _Hm. „Zabójca Jedi.” To całkiem znaczący przydomek. Rozumiem, że na niego zasłużyłeś._

\- Zasłużyłem – odpowiada Kylo, ponownie zaciskając zęby i układając złamaną rękę pod kątem, tak że leży na jego piersi. – Zabijałem ludzi takich jak ty.

Reakcja, w którą mierzył, nie nadchodzi. Zamiast tego duch wygląda na _zadowolonego_.

\- _Ludzi takich jak ja?_ _Nie, ludzie jak ja rozerwaliby cię na strzępy. -_ Nie brzmi to nawet jak groźba. Brzmi jak _fakt_ , jakby ten duch czytał z samej historii. – _Ludzie jak ja zatapiają myśliwce TIE, łamią ręce ludziom próbującym zabić bardzo inteligentnych młodych Jedi i zaciągają ich nędzne ścierwa tam, gdzie zaczęli, nawet jeśli ludzie jak ja są martwi. –_ Obchodzi Kylo dookoła, a uśmiech na jego ustach jest tak rozbieżny z jego słowami, że nawet Kylo myśli, że to dziwne. – _Ludzi jak ja bardzo ciężko zabić, Kylo Renie._

Oddychając ciężko, z zębami zaciśniętymi Kylo spogląda na ducha i stara się wyczuć delikatnie _kim_ jest zjawa. Nie znajduje nic. Żadnej wskazówki w Mocy, żadnego znaku na twarzy tego mężczyzny. Dlatego Kylo daje za wygraną i pyta:

\- Kim jesteś?

Duch przygląda się mu, jakby był czymś do oglądania niczym stworzenie w klatce, jakby czekał, aż Kylo zrobi coś albo powie. Potem wydaje z siebie lekki, niewesoły śmiech.

\- _Nikim kogo znasz_ – mówi.

Brzmi to niewłaściwie. Kylo skądś go zna, ale nie wie skąd. Jest tak, jakby próbował przypomnieć sobie fragment całkowicie innego życia, takiego którego nawet nie pamięta, żeby przeżył.

\- _Tak czy owak, znalazłeś się w niełatwej sytuacji, nie masz nawet zapasów. Wyjechałeś na żmudne wakacje, delikatnie mówiąc._

Kylo może tylko gapić się wściekle i to właśnie robi.

\- Ktoś po mnie przybędzie – mówi, starając się włożyć w to więcej pewności, niż ma.

\- _Zbytnio bym na to nie liczył. Poza tym, nawet jeśli przybędą, i tak musisz przetrwać tu ze swoimi przypadłościami i brakiem miecza._

Kylo za nic nie chce przyznawać mu na głos, że ma rację. Oznajmił, gdzie się wybiera niewielu ludziom; powiedział im też, że może minąć trochę czasu, zanim wróci i żeby czekali wiadomość od niego, zanim przyślą posiłki lub potrzebne rzeczy. Potencjalnie mogą minąć tygodnie, zanim ktoś zacznie coś podejrzewać. Wcześniej zdarzało mu się znikać na długie okresy czasu, żeby wykonywać prywatne misje. W obecnym stanie nawet próba dosięgnięcia głównodowodzącego Snoke’a wydaje się wyzwaniem. To, a na razie nie chce też całkowicie przyznawać się do porażki, w dodatku z pewnością nie chce pokazać, że był na tyle słaby, że nie tylko ledwie wyszkolona Jedi, ale i duch położyli go na łopatki.

Postanawia nic nie mówić. Nie chce dawać duchowi tej satysfakcji.

\- _Jednakże_ – mówi duch, a szeroki uśmiech wraca ochoczo. - _Twój cel ma pod ręką dużo zapasów, łącznie z sporą ilością bacty._

Kylo zwęża oczy, a jego piorunujący wzrok nie traci na intensywności.

\- Co sugerujesz? Mam jej znów szukać? Nie oczekujesz, że ją zabiję i po prostu wezmę, co trzeba.

\- _Nie, tego nie oczekuję. Właściwie, jeśli ponownie tego spróbujesz, następne będą obie nogi._

Kylo odburkuje, ale nie ma w sobie wiele jadu.

\- Myślałem, że wy Jedi powinniście dążyć do pokoju. Uciekanie się do gróźb jest chyba poniżej waszej godności.

\- _Nigdy nie byłem typowym Jedi_ – odpowiada z łatwością duch, a w jego oczach pojawia się błysk, sugerujący, że kryje się za tym coś więcej. Potem znika, ale nie bez nikłego drżenia światła w polu widzenia.

Cokolwiek trzymało go w miejscu, puszcza i Kylo daje radę się podnieść, chociaż każda jego część protestuje głośno. Obejmuje rękę delikatnie i robi krok, dowiadując się przy tym, że jego kostka też protestuje, bardziej jakby ją zwichnął, niż skręcił. Wyczerpanie opanowuje go prawie natychmiast i znajduje w sobie tylko tyle energii, żeby sięgnąć do Mocy i wyczuć dziewczynę.

 

\---

 

Rey nie wie, ile czasu medytowała, kiedy wyczuwa zmianę. Na początku jest maleńka i prawie jej nie zauważa. Rey poddała się harmonii, którą czuła wcześniej, kiedy wszystkie planety i formy życia zdawały się śpiewać razem. W rezultacie odczuwa oczyszczenie, które wypełnia ją od stóp do głów i pozostawia w niej uczucie lekkości, zwiewności i niedotykalności. Nawet najciemniejsze zakątki ich galaktyki zdają się być jej częścią, przynosząc niskie, donośne dźwięki pasujące do tych najwyższych. Słucha uważnie, czując, jakby przy dłuższym wsłuchiwaniu się miała dowiedzieć się czegoś wielkiego.

Zmiana, sięgający do niej przebłysk życia, zatrzymuje wszystko. Oderwanie się od pieśni, która utrzymuje Moc w jedności, jest prawie bolesne, ale robi to. Stopniowo ogranicza wizję, aż znajduje się z powrotem na błyszczącej niczym gwiazdy sieci życia jaką jest Dagobah.

 _On_ jej szuka i Rey prawie spada ze skały w szoku. Nie zmierza w jej kierunku, by ponownie spróbować ją zabić. Ma za to aurę zmagającej się istoty niczym ofiara w szponach drapieżnika. To nie przynęta, na ile Rey jest w stanie stwierdzić, ale myliła się już wcześniej.

Rey wyczuwa, że on zatrzymuje się na jej wtargnięcie i wie, że czuje jej wahanie.

 _Nie ufam ci_ , mówi Rey.

Napiera na ich tymczasową więź, by dotarło to do niego, dodaje przebłysk obrazów, które wcześniej przeglądała – jak ją wielokrotnie atakuje, Finna, Poe, Hana Solo i wszystkiego, co rozważała. Z pewnymi obawami zmusza gniew do ustąpienia i przełyka gorycz. Nie zabije go i nie dopuści do znalezienia się w stanie, w którym będzie ryzykować _zostanie_ nim.

 _Wiem_ , przesyła on i brzmi, jakby przyznawał to, trzymany na celowniku blastera.

Zaszła jakaś zmiana, nawet jeśli mikroskopijna. W sposobie, w jaki się trzyma, widać niewielki zwrot. Nie jest teraz nieokiełznanym ogniem, do którego jest przyzwyczajona. Został wygaszony do trzaskających węgielków, chociaż to, że kiedy tylko będzie mógł, znów rozdmucha ogień, jest nieuniknione.

Rey czuje sprzeczne emocje, ale zostaje całkowicie wyprowadzona ze stanu medytacji. Znajduje z powrotem na wilgotnym, deszczowym Dagobah, znów w swoim ciele, spoconym i przemoczonym. W żadnej z galaktyk nie znajdzie się powód, dla którego miałaby mu pomóc. Nawet jeśli nie zabije go na miejscu, nie powinna oferować mu pomocy. Z czasem dojdzie do siebie, znów wróci na swoją ścieżkę, i, gdziekolwiek się nie uda, zostawi za sobą dymiące zgliszcza. Nawet jeśli sam nie jest Najwyższym Porządkiem, odegra swoją rolę w zniszczeniu Ruchu Oporu. Nie skończy się ani na niej, ani na Finnie czy Poe, ani na pozostałych, o których się teraz troszczy.

Ale nie chce też być osobą, która go odtrąci. Mogłaby. Mogłaby powiedzieć „nie” i nakazać mu zawrócić albo wyjść tam i wepchnąć go do bagna, mówiąc, żeby sobie odpłynął.

_To właśnie jej lekcja, czy nie? Częściowo właśnie dlatego przybyłaś na Dagobah._

Pokój, łagodność, wiedza, harmonia. Musi się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Stara się wcielać je w życie, a Kylo działa przeciw temu wszystkiemu. Z nim nie będzie ani pokoju, ani harmonii.

Myśli o pieśni wszechświata, którą słyszała, o wszystkich żyjących w nim, współbrzmiących istotach i intensywnym pięknie tego wszystkiego. Potem myśli o ciemności i niskich głosach, które uzupełniają te wysokie.

 _Użyj tego do odnalezienia tej harmonii_ , mówi jej coś. _Nikt nie zostaje Jedi poprzez samą medytację._

Biorąc głęboki, trzęsący się oddech, Rey wstaje. Czuje, jakby nogi miały się pod nią ugiąć, ale trzyma postawę. Dystansuje się od swojego lęku i akceptuje to wyzwanie, czymkolwiek nie jest. Moc zdaje się reagować i wiruje wokół niej niczym wiatr we włosach i woda u stóp.

 _Kylo Renie_ , woła i czuje, że on zwraca uwagę. _Chodź tutaj._

Strach i złość opuszczają ją, kiedy tylko to mówi. Rey czuje tylko siłę.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chociaż Rey przygotowywała się psychicznie na ujrzenie go, to jej nie wystarcza. Im bliżej jej obozu, tym Rey czuje większy niepokój i tym bardziej jej siła wystawiona jest na próbę. Kiedy jest już w zasięgu wzroku, Rey trzyma już swój miecz świetlny i sprawdza zamek na skrzynce, która skrywa jego. Tym razem się nie zawaha.

Prawie na skraju obozu Kylo waha się. Nawet przez mgłę i z tej odległości Rey widzi, że istotnie jest ranny - prawą rękę trzyma blisko klatki piersiowej, ma nierówny oddech i wyraźnie kuleje. Rey czuje jego gniew, kryjący się pod powierzchnią, ale musi przyznać, że na tę chwilę dobrze go tłumi. Rey rozumie naturę tej sytuacji; zawieszenie broni, moment, w którym są na nienależącej do nikogo ziemi i muszą stanąć twarzą w twarz, zachowując neutralność.

On, z ostrożnością i niepewnością płochliwego zwierzęcia, nie porusza się i nie spuszcza z niej wzroku. Ona robi to samo i widzi, jak on przenosi spojrzenie na broń w jej ręku. Z wahaniem przypina ją ponownie do paska i unosi obie ręce, nie na znak poddania, ale bardziej na dowód, że nie zaatakuje go, jeśli on sam niczego nie zrobi. Potem, powoli, on zaczyna iść w jej kierunku.

Opatrunki, Bactade i reszta jej pakietu medycznego są w pogotowiu. Jest tu kanister zawierający szybkoschnący stabilizator na jego rękę i nadgarstek oraz mała puszka Symoxinu na ból. Wie, że Jedi (oraz w tym wypadku Sithowie) dobrze go znoszą, ale Kylo nie wygląda, jakby jego blokowanie było jego największym zmartwieniem. Kuśtyka do nich, a jego oczy patrzą raz na nią, raz na pakiet.

\- Nic nie zrobię – zapewnia go Rey i cofa się w kierunku drzewa. S4-M1 wyjeżdża spod X-winga, żeby stanąć u jej boku i wydaje dźwięk.

 _Ja mogę_ , mówi.

Kylo prycha na tę odpowiedź i szybko połyka Symoxin, a potem krzywi się na widok Bactade.

\- Nie dostałaś nic lepszego?

\- I tak masz szczęście, że cokolwiek ci daję – odpowiada zwięźle Rey, a jej ręka wciąż unosi się w pobliżu miecza świetlnego. Umacnia umysł przeciwko wszystkiemu, czego on może próbować i myśli o tym, jak blisko znajduje się skrzynki z mieczem. Jest zbyt blisko, ale nie na tyle, żeby nie mogła zrobić dwóch kroków i go powstrzymać.

On nawet nie trudzi się odpowiedzią na jej ripostę. Zamiast tego decyduje się na wzięcie stabilizator z kanistra i zerka na ramię wciąż otoczone marszczonym rękawem.

\- Możesz od razu się przebrać – mówi Rey. – Jest tu za wilgotno na to, co masz na sobie.

Gdyby same spojrzenia mogły zabijać, Rey już by toczyła walkę. On z pewną trudnością podwija rękaw na tyle, żeby spryskać rękę stabilizatorem, który natychmiast do niej przylega i zaciska się z siłą, która wywołuje u niego grymas. Pasuje do niego czernią, zaczynając się u podstawy palców i kończąc tuż przed łokciem. On wypuszcza powietrze nosem i próbuje zgiąć palce. Najwyraźniej wystarcza, ponieważ używa tej ręki do wyrzucenia pustego kanistra z powrotem do otwartej skrzyni.

Rey nie może tak stać i przyglądać mu się cały dzień, chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę bliskość jego miecza, czuje tego dużą potrzebę. Zamiast tego wyciąga dłoń, by poklepać S4-M1 po głowie.

\- Daj mi znać, jeśli zrobi coś głupiego – poleca mu, a droid wydaję serię bipów.

_Z chęcią._

\- Jesteś okropnie ufna – zwraca uwagę Kylo, rozwijając bandaż. – Odwracasz się plecami do kogoś, kto próbował cię zabić.

\- Nic nie zrobisz – odpowiada lekko Rey i ma w środku nadzieję, że się nie myli.

On nie odpowiada, ale ona tak silnie czuje jego rozdrażnienie, że jest prawie namacalne. Czy jest skierowane przeciw niej, Anakinowi, czy obojgu, to kwestia sporna. Dalej jest w pełni niebezpieczny i największym błędem, jaki mogłaby popełnić, byłoby niedocenienie go – nieważne jak słaby może się wydawać. Każda słabość równie dobrze może być podstępem, mającym na celu jej niedopatrzenie. Niemniej jednak Rey ufa S4-M1, podobnie jak ufa duchom, które zdają się pałać do niej sympatią. Dla jej bezpieczeństwa Anakin Skywalker był gotów złamać rękę własnemu wnukowi, a przynajmniej zrobił to, żeby go powstrzymać. Na Dagobah oddziałuje wiele sił i Rey ma tylko nadzieję, że dalej będą jej przychylne.

Musi też wiele przemyśleć, zwłaszcza jeśli Kylo będzie przez pewien czas w pobliżu. Rey nie wie do końca, co zrobił Anakin, ale sądząc po fakcie, że Kylo musiał przyjść do niej – dosłownie - z podkulonym ogonem po coś tak prostego, jak pomoc medyczna, sugeruje, że będzie mu spieszno do rychłego opuszczenia Dagobah. Mogłaby nawet pomyśleć, że jego zapasy albo zniknęły całkowicie, albo są bezużyteczne. Jeśli tak jest - a skoro nie może go zabić - musi opracować plan.

 _Mogłabym zwyczajnie pozostawić go własnemu losowi,_ myśli, spoglądając na X-winga. _S4-M1_ _i ja moglibyśmy po prostu odlecieć i na tym by się skończyło._

Tylko że to mijałoby się z celem, dla którego w ogóle przybyła na Dagobah. Odczuwa Moc niezwykle silnie, a sądząc po ostatnich dniach, jest potężniejsza, niż sądziła. Ale znalazła się tu, by udoskonalić swoje umiejętności, by nauczyć się i przyswoić wszystko, co planeta ma do zaoferowania, by zdobyć wiedzę od mistrzów Jedi. Odlecenie byłoby wbrew temu, co zalecił jej Mistrz Luke.

I musiałaby trenować w obecności wroga. To mogłoby być nawet pomocne.

 _Tylko nie zapomnij, że on ma pilotowanie we krwi, a ty masz X-winga na wyciągnięcie ręki. To ty możesz tu utknąć_ , przypomina jej głosik.

\- S4-M1 – mówi, a astromech odwraca głowę i daje znać, że uważa. – Cokolwiek robisz, _nie pozwól_ _mu_ użyć X-winga. To rozkaz.

On odwraca się, by spojrzeć na nią sceptycznie, podczas gdy S4-M1 potwierdza podekscytowanym _bip_.

_Rozkaz, szefowo._

\- Mówisz poważnie?

\- Całkowicie. To statek Ruchu Oporu, a ty jesteś ostatnią osobą w galaktyce, która powinna nim latać.

\- I to mówi złodziejka.

\- Zbieraczka złomu – przypomina mu ponownie Rey. – Żadnego X-winga i żadnego kombinowania przy S4-M1. Za próbowanie zarobisz sobie tylko mieczem w kiszki. – Nie do końca to prawda, ale groźba jest jasna, dlatego on przeklina tylko pod nosem i dalej rozwija bandaże.

Rey postanawia, że nie pójdzie aż na skałę, by pomedytować, ale zostanie w zasięgu słuchu S4-M1.

\---

Kylo patrzy, jak odchodzi, a potem rzuca gniewne spojrzenie jej astromechowi. Nawet jeśli po droidach nie widać emocji, odnosi nieco wrażenie, że S4-M1 odwdzięcza mu się tym samym.

\- Nie żebyś mógł wiele – odburkuje.

W odpowiedzi S4-M1 otwiera panel w podwoziu i wysuwa część, która wypuszcza niebieskie iskierki.

 _Tylko spróbuj_ , wydaje bip.

Niestety, ku jego całkowitemu rozgoryczeniu, jak na razie dziewczyna ma rację. Kylo nie może nic zrobić. Niczego _nie zrobi_. Poczucie porażki bardzo mu ciąży i sprawia, że chce rozerwać jej obóz na strzępy. Ona kpi sobie z niego, popisuje się, ochoczo idąc medytować, wiedząc, że on jest w sytuacji, w której nie może nawet podskoczyć, inaczej zostanie porażony prądem przez jej droida, przebity mieczem przez nią albo rozszarpany na tysiące maleńkich kawałeczków przez duchy, które najwyraźniej są jej przychylne. _Duchy!_ Kylo ma szczerą nadzieję, że głównodowodzący Snoke nie przechwyci niczego, co ma tu miejsce, ponieważ jego wstyd jest już wystarczająco zły, a kara fizyczna byłaby gorsza.

Wszystko zdaje się uwieńczać to, że utknął na Dagobah. Nie mogła zostać wysłana na przyzwoitą planetę zamiast na odrażające bagno, na którym samo powietrze zdaje się składać głównie z wody, a stworzenia oscylują pomiędzy pasywnością a morderczością, niczym przy rzucie monetą. Co więcej, ona ma rację jeszcze w czymś. Jest tu tak wilgotno, że skóra po nim pełza. Kylo rozgląda się i chociaż wykrywa jej obecność, nie może jej dojrzeć. Z pomrukiem ściąga z siebie zewnętrzną warstwę, uważając na żebra i rękę. Tabard prawie całkiem przemókł potem i wodą, więc rzuca go i kaptur w pobliże przedniej części X-winga. Do czasu, aż kończy, jest w zwykłej koszuli, spodniach oraz butach i _wciąż_ ma wrażenie, że to zbyt wiele.

Kylo siada na jednej ze skrzyń i poświęca chwilę na wzięcie głębokich oddechów, w końcu próbując stłumić ból, którego jeszcze nie zagłuszył Symoxin. Medytacja to nigdy nie był udany pomysł, więc, bardziej z wysiłkiem niż bez niego, wchodzi w stan świadomości. Nawet wtedy nie jest mu łatwo. Jest tu więcej Światła, niż przywykł i tylko z kilku miejsc na całej planecie emanuje jakakolwiek Ciemność. Czuje je nawet pomimo odległości i sięga do ich źródła tak głęboko, jak może niczym umierający człowiek do źródła wody.

Ból powoli słabnie. Odsuwa się w mrok, aż nie zostaje po nim ślad. Kiedy jest zadowolony z rezultatów, sięga do tyłu po opatrunki, podwija koszulę i zaczyna owijać brzuch bandażem uciskowym, który przynajmniej usztywni żebra do czasu, aż bacta je wyleczy.

Po zabandażowaniu wyciąga rękę po Bactade. Płyn rozlewa się w butelce, a kolor ma niepokojąco podobny do bagnistej wody dookoła. Krzywiąc się nieco, otwiera butelkę i bierze największy łyk, na jaki go stać, wzdrygając się na jego smak, kredowy i gorzki, i prawie nie do przełknięcia. Powinien być do czegoś takiego przyzwyczajony, ale ten zapach i smak zawsze już będzie przyprawiał go o mdłości.

Potem pozostaje mu jedynie odpocząć i pozwolić lekarstwu działać. Nie zbliża się do jej posłania, jedynie udaje się po swój hełm, tam gdzie zostawiła go w piachu. Zamiast tego wybiera największą skrzynkę, na której siada, a hełm kładzie na mniejszej obok.

Na czas najtrudniejszej fazy leczenia nie pozostaje mu nic poza medytacją. Rozciąganie się jest na tę chwilę wykluczone, a nie ma zbyt wielkiej ochoty na chodzenie. Dlatego postanawia powtórzyć w głowie style walki mieczem; tworzy wyszukane umysłowe potyczki, nie chcąc zatracić swoich umiejętności. W umyśle styka się z przeciwnikami potężniejszymi, szybszymi, niedoświadczonymi oraz doświadczonymi i wszystkimi pomiędzy. Staje przeciwko swoim Rycerzom i toczy wybuchową bitwę z Ashą Ren, która ukrywa twarz za mandaloriańskim hełmem. Ona walczy jak łowczyni nagród i wcale nie stroni od używania ich taktyk w potyczce. Walczy podstępami, znajduje takie kąty do cięcia, by dorwać go szybciej i on ledwo z tego wychodzi. W tej wymyślonej bitwie czuje, jak pot spływa mu po twarzy, mięśnie się naprężają, a oddech urywa, kiedy uderza na niego z finezją, która czyni z niej taką nadzwyczajną przeciwniczkę.

\- _Zrobiłeś się miękki_ – mówi wyobrażona Asha, a Kylo zdąża uskoczyć w tył na tyle, że nie daje rady trafić go w ramię. Jej głos przedziera się przez modulator i sprawia, że brzmi wręcz bezwzględnie. – _Powiedział ci, co masz zrobić, jak znów stać się silnym. Zrobiłeś już to, Kylo?_

Próbuje odpowiedzieć, ale ona naciera mieczem na jego bok, w miejsce nad blizną po kuszy, i wyrywa go z wizji.

Po twarzy spływa mu prawdziwy pot, a klatka piersiowa unosi się pod charczącym oddechem. Bolące żebra wyrywają się spod bandaży, więc koncentruje się na wyrównaniu oddechu.

Próbuje skupić się na swoim mieczu, pragnąc, żeby do niego przybył. W pobliżu, w jednej ze skrzyń w ładowni, słyszy grzechotanie, a S4-M1 ostrzega go dźwięcznie.

_Przestań._

Ustępuje, tylko na chwilę, ale dostaje to, czego chciał. Dziewczyna nie wyrzuciła miecza do bagna tak, jak myślał i jeśli naprawdę będzie go potrzebował, zdoła go odzyskać.

Jego misja dalej jawi mu się jasno, więc nakierowuje na nią myśli.

 _Żywa lub martwa_ , powiedział głównodowodzący Snoke. Kylo wciąż czuje na sobie jego wzrok, zagłębiające się w nim uczucie, że nie może zawieść. Snoke poświęcił zbyt wiele czasu na wytrenowanie go, zbyt wiele wysiłku, żeby miał to teraz zepsuć. _Twoja słabość jest jasna i musi zostać wyeliminowana. Dlatego zawiodłeś wcześniej. Dlatego nie zawiedziesz już nigdy._

Miecz wydaje ostatni głuchy odgłos, obijając się o ścianki skrzynki, zanim milknie, a Kylo wpatruje się w jego stronę. Może być cierpliwy. Może poczekać, aż nadejdzie odpowiednia pora i wtedy nic nie będzie stało pomiędzy nim a zwycięstwem. Jego dziadek nigdy nie byłby tak ordynarny i niecierpliwy, myśli. Kylo postara się mu dorównać.

Nie opuści Dagobah bez dziewczyny, tyle jest pewne.

\---

Obecność Kylo Rena w pobliżu utrudnia wejście się w stan medytacyjny. Ciemność rozwija się jak pnącza na skraju jej skupienia i zadaniem staje się samo odpędzenie jej do czasu, aż wsunie się w kokon, którym stała się dla niej Moc.

Tym razem stara się działać zapobiegawczo. Zebrała różnej wielkości kamienie i koncentruje się na ich ułożeniu bez _myślenia_ o nich. To zadanie dał jej wcześniej na wyspie Mistrz Luke, ale o wiele łatwiej było to zrobić, kiedy nic nie stało jej na drodze. Jej umysł zmaga się w próbie osiągnięcia jasności i nieważne czy wyobraża sobie jałową pustynię na Jakku, czy rozciągający się ocean bez lądu w zasięgu wzroku, jej myśli mieszają się i plączą bez prostej możliwości ich uporządkowania.

Biorąc to pod uwagę, nie powinna dziwić się, że dołącza do niej ktoś pojawiający się cicho jak mgła. Otwiera oczy i widzi Yodę, stojącego na skraju wody, obserwującego stos kamieni.

- _Znajomych ćwiczeń próbujesz_ – mówi i obdarza ją szczególnym rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

\- Mistrz Luke starał się mnie nauczyć – wyjaśnia Rey i uświadamia sobie, że czuje się teraz swobodnie pośród duchów, jakby wciąż były żywe. – Wcześniej mi się udawało, ale teraz… - Rey wzdycha i spogląda w stronę poskręcanego drzewa.

Yoda podąża za jej wzrokiem, zanim potrząsa głową.

_\- Tamten chłopiec… Ciemna Strona go pochłania. Spokoju nigdy w ten sposób nie znajdzie._

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby chciał znaleźć spokój – odpowiada Rey, rozciągając ramiona nad głową, po czym opiera je na kolanach. – Właściwie nie jestem pewna, _co_ próbuje znaleźć.

Przez chwilę Yoda zdaje się pogrążony w myślach, ale wtedy wydaje pomruk i stuka laską o ziemię.

\- _Nie trenujesz, żeby pojmować go_ – mówi jej. – _Skupienie Jedi znaleźć musi._

\- Ciężko mi, kiedy jest w pobliżu – mówi Rey. – To tak, jakbym wciąż czuła jego ingerencję i coraz trudniej mi to blokować. Wcześniej tak dobrze szło mi medytowanie. Nawet kiedy z nim walczyłam, skorzystałam z Mocy i teraz nie mam pojęcia, co się zmieniło.

_\- Ciemna Strona do ciebie przemawia. Gniew czułaś. Strach. One dalej przesłaniają ci umysł i kontynuować będą, aż nauczysz się nad nimi panować._

\- Nauczyłam się! – protestuje Rey. – Odpuściłam. Obi-Wan powiedział mi to samo, a Qui-Gon Jinn powiedział, że ludzie mogą się zmienić, łącznie ze mną. Wiem, co się wydarzy, jeśli mi się nie powiedzie.

\- _Zbyt wielu mistrzów, a uczennica jedna_ – odpowiada Yoda i znów kręci głową. – _Ingerencja ze strony chłopca,_ _powiadasz. Więcej ingerencji ze strony Jedi, mówię ja. Boisz się niepowodzenia, ale odpuścić strach, musisz._

Strach, że mogłaby się stać kimś jak Kylo Ren albo Darth Vader. Byli silni i obiecujący, a ona już wcześniej czuła przyciąganie Ciemnej Mocy. Bardzo ciężko jej się uwolnić, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, czego była świadkiem i czego się dowiedziała. Im bardziej próbuje to stłumić, tym ma bardziej czuje, że jest tego więcej.

Yoda to wie. Widzi to w jego twarzy. Duch wzdycha i zamyka oczy.

_\- Zawsze te uczucia, wy młodzi Jedi macie._

\- Jak mogę się nie bać – pyta szczerze, być może trochę desperacko. – Istnieją ludzie tacy jak _on_ i umarło tak wielu Jedi. Czuję, że albo stanę się jak oni, albo zginę!

Kiedy otwiera oczy, Yoda nie patrzy już na nią. Jego wzrok podąża przez bagno, wypatrując czegoś daleko.

\- _Więc zmierzyć się ze swoim strachem musisz_ – mówi cicho. – _Przebądź mokradła i znajdź miejsce, w którym panuje Ciemna Strona._ _Tam się nauczysz._

Czuje, jak blednie, a żołądek podchodzi jej do gardła. Ciemna Strona jest dokładnie tym, czego _nie chciałaby_ szukać.

\- Co tam jest? – pyta.

\- _To tylko, co weźmiesz ze sobą_ – odpowiada on i znika raz jeszcze.

I ponownie Rey pragnie, żeby chociaż raz któryś z nich porozmawiał z nią w jasny sposób.

\---

Kiedy wraca do obozu, znajduje Kylo Rena siedzącego na największej skrzyni ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i z zamkniętymi oczami. Widzi stertę ubrań pod X-wingiem oraz hełm obok i na szczęście żadnego miecza obok. Dziwnie ogląda się go w normalnych ubraniach - poza stabilizatorem na ramieniu - i nie po raz pierwszy Rey myśli, że gdyby byli innymi ludźmi w innym miejscu, prawie nie zwróciłaby na niego uwagi. _Zły_ czy _Sith_ nie emanują z jego cech fizycznych. Z takim wyglądem mógłby łatwo wmieszać się w tłum w bazie Ruchu albo być pilotem X-winga lub kimkolwiek _innym_.

\- Gapisz się – mówi on z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Słuchałeś mnie – odpowiada Rey, sięgając do jednej ze skrzyń i wyciągając zużyty ręcznik. Rey wyciera twarz i ramiona, potem wrzuca go z powrotem.

\- To konieczność – odpiera on i Rey widzi, jak marszczy nieco nos. Jest zniesmaczony. – Na pewno masz tu gdzieś zestaw do higieny.

\- Zachowuję go na później. – Zamyka skrzynkę z niepotrzebną siłą i, będąc szczerą, przeżywa niewielki zawód widząc, że on się nie wzdryga.

Ich rozejm balansuje na cienkim, kruchym drucie i ona to wie. Tylko wiedza, że pożałuje na cztery różne sposoby, powstrzymuje go przed wybuchem. Oboje są w towarzystwie swojego wroga i ten dziwny, mały rozejm nie będzie trwał wiecznie. On się wyleczy i wróci do wykonywania tego, cokolwiek ma. Jeśli to znaczy, że jego misja dotyczy jej, zrobi to.

 _Nie musi. Może tak się nie stanie_ , mówi głosik w jej głowie. _Próbował cię przeciągnąć. Dlaczego nie spróbujesz tego samego?_

W lepszym, milszym świecie, być może. Ale żyją w środku wojny, a ona wciąż walczy z przekonaniem, że stoi po stronie przegranych. Tam, gdzieś w ich wielkiej galaktyce, Najwyższy Porządek i Ruch Oporu są ze sobą na wojennej ścieżce. Planety zniszczono, tak wielu ludzi zginęło, a wkrótce będzie ich jeszcze więcej. On nie jest w stanie, w którym mógłby zmienić strony, zwłaszcza po ich ostatnich spotkaniach. Przybył tu albo żeby ją zabić, albo porwać i ten szept planety z Zewnętrznych Rubieży jest jedynym strzępem pokoju, które każde z nich ma.

Potem myśli o tej Ciemnej aurze, za którą ma podążyć i niepokój wkrada się w nią bezlitośnie. Nie może go tu zostawić, zwłaszcza z X-wingiem. Jeśli na planecie jest źródło mroku, niepokoi się również, jaki będzie miało na niego wpływ. Ma niewielki wybór i musi coś zadecydować.

\- Opuszczam obóz na kilka dni, żeby coś znaleźć – mówi, otwierając inną skrzynkę i wyciągając paczkę z racjami oraz kilka narzędzi.

Czuje, jak znów próbuje przeczesywać jej umysł, ale powstrzymuje go szybko.

Zamiast tego on robi wdech, ale się nie porusza.

– Zbieractwo na takiej planecie nie jest chyba zbyt lukratywne.

\- Niczego nie _zbieram_ – odcina się Rey, otwierając paczkę. Ukazują się jej wielokolorowe kapsułki, tubki i torebki z proszkiem. Podnosi jedną z szarobrązowym proszkiem i rozdziera, wrzucając zawartość do metalowej miseczki. – Mam misję.

On odwraca głowę i Rey czuje, że obserwuje, jak przygotowuje jedzenie. Bezwiednie zastanawia się, kiedy jadł po raz ostatni i potem odgania tę myśl. Sam może o siebie zadbać.

\- To znaczy inną niż układanie kamieni?

Nalewa wody z menażki do miseczki i miesza proszek łyżką, potem patrzy, jak mikstura zaczyna parować.

– Inną niż układanie kamieni. Kiedy tylko trochę się podkurujesz, wyruszymy.

Cisza. Gdzieś w oddali jaszczurka przemyka po pniu poskręcanego drzewa i zostaje zjedzona przez drugą, większą. Coś chlupocze w pobliskiej wodzie. Potem:

\- _My?_

Rey kiwa głową, mieszając zupę i wyciąga jedną z tubek z paczki.

\- Nie myślisz chyba, że cię tu zostawię, co? – pyta, rozrywając tubkę z proteinami i wrzucając zawartość do miseczki.

\- Myślałem, że mam być zakładnikiem droida.

Rey unosi brew najpierw na to, a potem na S4-M1, który wydaje z niezadowoleniem niski, brzęczący dźwięk.

\- Nie uważasz chyba, że jestem na tyle głupia, żeby uwierzyć, że nie dasz sobie rady z droidem, gdybyś musiał?

\- Zdaje się, że wcześniej tak myślałaś.

\- Byłam w zasięgu słuchu od was. Gdyby coś się stało, mogłam przybiec i się tym zająć. To się nie sprawdzi, jeśli wyjdę na dłuższy okres czasu. Właściwie to S4-M1 może pójść z nami, żeby dotrzymać ci towarzystwa.

Droid zaczyna wydawać bipy, a on sztyletuje oboje spojrzeniem. Potem Kylo przestaje i zdaje się, że coś rozważa. Bierze nosem głęboki wdech i wypuszcza go ustami, zanim patrzy na nią, mentalnie ustępując.

\- Gdzie dokładnie idziesz?

Rey wskazuje na swoje prawo, daleko za miejsce, z którego przyszedł. Nie ma pojęcia, czy ma rację, ale to mniej więcej w tym samym kierunku, który wskazał Yoda.

\- Tam. Dowiem się, kiedy się tam znajdę.

\- Dowiesz się, kiedy się tam znajdziesz – powtarza sucho on. – Naprawdę dodajesz odwagi. Wprost palę się do pójścia z tobą.

Myśl o wepchnięciu go do bagna wraca nieubłaganie, dlatego mu ją wysyła. Dorzuca nawet pięknie ilustrowany mentalny obrazek, który – możliwie - zawiera próbującego go pożreć smoczego węża. Musi mu oddać to, że nie reaguje, nawet kiedy wyobraża sobie, jak stwór zaczyna go głośno przeżuwać.

\- Masz bujną wyobraźnię – mówi w końcu, a w jego głosie pojawia się napięcie, którego wcześniej nie było.

\- Miałam dużo czasu na jej rozwinięcie – odpowiada Rey przed wzięciem miseczki z zupą i zajęciem miejsca na skrzynce naprzeciwko, krzyżując nogi i kładąc miseczkę obok. – Więc to będzie za ile, cztery dni?

\- Mniej niż tyle – kpi. – Dwa _najwyżej_.

Mówi tak, ale Rey wyczuwa kryjącą się wątpliwość. On szybko wznosi osłony, czując ją na powierzchni. Nie zdradza się na twarzy, ale w jego spojrzeniu jest trochę więcej nerwowości. Ale Rey nie chciała okazać mu litości poza tym, co musiała mu dać. Najwyżej lekarstwa, jako że nie zaproponowała my paczki z racjami, a już z pewnością nie miała zamiaru proponować dodatkowego śpiwora schowanego w X-wingu. Niech posiedzi tak przez dwa dni, a potem Rey pociągnie go przez bagno niezależnie od stanu, w jakim będzie.

\- W porządku – odpowiada i zaczyna popisywać się jedzeniem swojej zupy. Wciąż ma w sobie piaski Jakku, ponieważ nie pozwala uciec ani kropelce, ale z pewnością obnosi się z tym, że należy do niej. On prawie natychmiast wraca do piorunowania jej wzrokiem.

Żadne z nich tego nie przyznaje, ale oboje zdecydowanie się zgadzają, że nawet dwa dni będą ciągnąć się w nieskończoność.


	6. Chapter 6

Dwa dni _nie wystarczają_. Kylo nie chce się do tego przyznać, nawet jeśli teraz już wie, że Rey nie będzie mu tego wypominać na głos. Nie, prawdopodobnie zwyczajnie się do niego uśmiechnie i powie mu, że to w porządku i że nie wyjdzie jeszcze przez parę dni – i w tym właśnie sęk. Nie chce tego powiedzieć właśnie dlatego, że nie będzie miała z tym problemu. Ponieważ wtedy będzie miała _rację_ , a to by oznaczało kolejny punkt dla niej. Nie żeby liczył na bieżąco (liczy i jest teraz cztery do jednego), ale nie da za wygraną, przyznając, że nie jest tak silny, jak myślał. Ona jest ledwie wytrenowaną Jedi i jest młoda, i ma rację, i… _Nie_.

Jeszcze nie poruszył z nią tematu duchów, skoro nie ma całkowitej pewności, że widziała tego, który go zaatakował, a ona też o nim nie wspomniała. Ją lubią, a jego nienawidzą. Albo, przynajmniej, czerpią jakąś przyjemność z utrudniania mu życia, a w szczególności tamten ciemnowłosy, który zatopił mu w bagnie statek, i miał dość tupetu, żeby go za to wyśmiać.

Ten właśnie duch zostawia go samego na _jeden_ dzień.

Pierwszego dnia w obozie stara się medytować pomimo dręczącego go głodu i bólu, który wyziera spod zasłony Symoxinu i bacty. Jest też wyczerpany, ale ona podobnie, więc idą łeb w łeb. Nad obojgiem panuje paranoja i wie, że ona odgania sen tak bardzo jak on, w przekonaniu, że drugie zaatakuje. On _nie może_ , z jednej strony z powodu gapiącego się na niego S4-M1, a z drugiej, ponieważ naprawdę nie potrzebuje jeszcze połamanych nóg. Ona nie może, ponieważ nie byłoby to właściwe z moralnego punktu widzenia albo cokolwiek innego nią kieruje, nawet jeśli starając się zasnąć, miecz świetlny ma w ręce, a nie przy pasku.

Krążą wokół siebie, niczym odpychające się magnesy, zawsze zachowując pewną odległość, a im bliżej się znajdują, tym bardziej jest niezręcznie. Kiedy już się stykają, charakteryzują ich ostre przytyki przy rozmowie albo coś równie okropnie przyziemnego.

Po tym jak tej pierwszej nocy żadne z nich nie śpi, wie, że coś musi się zmienić.

Noc sama przekonała go, że cała planeta Dagobah ma coś przeciwko niemu. Nawet w ciemności, mokradła są pokryte wilgocią i grubą mgłą; nawet jeśli w dzień jest duszno, w nocy robi się lodowato. Nocne zwierzęta zmieniają dżunglę w wywrzeszczaną kakofonię hałasów. Dodawszy to do próby spania na skrzyni i poczucia, że brzuch zaraz przekręci mu się z głodu, otrzymuje się bardzo trudną noc.

Może być przynajmniej zadowolony z faktu, że Rey nie było wcale łatwiej. Widzi, że nawet pomimo tego, że była przycupnięta w schronieniu drzewa i zakopana w śpiworze, też nie spała. Miotała się i rozkopywała, a on wiedział dokładnie, kiedy się w niego wpatrywała, chcąc upewnić się, że nie zniknął.

Rankiem stanęli naprzeciwko siebie niczym dwoje przeciwników na polu bitwy, zmuszonych poddać się, a każde pokazywało oznaki braku snu.

\- Nie zabiję cię we śnie – zmusił się do powiedzenia, zwalczając ziewnięcie i starając się opanować mdłości.

\- Ani ja ciebie – powiedziała i oboje doznali niewypowiedzianej ulgi.

Popołudniu wszystko zdaje się układać i po tym, jak Rey zjada śniadanie, decyduje, że wróci na wczorajsze miejsce medytacji.

To zostawia Kylo z S4-M1; niewiele stoi pomiędzy nim a paczką z racjami, które położyła na skrzyni. Wie, że zostawiła ją tam celowo, ale nie może zdecydować, czy zrobiła to, oferując porozumienie, czy drwiąc sobie z niego. Jeśli z niego skorzysta, ona zobaczy i albo nie powie słowa, albo wyszczerzy do niego zęby, a wtedy będzie musiał dodać to do swojej listy.

Z drugiej strony jego brzuch mówi mu, że tak naprawdę nie ma wyboru.

Krzywiąc się z powodu porażki, wyciąga jedno z opakowań z zupą, wrzuca zawartość do miski i powtarza jej kroki z poprzedniej nocy. Mikstura podgrzewa się i Kylo, w trakcie czekania, wyciąga z paczki cienki, bladobrązowy biszkopt i częstuje się nim. Jest suchy i smakuje jak słona glina, ale minęło półtora dnia, odkąd ostatnio jadł, więc go to nie obchodzi.

 _\- Proszę, proszę_ – mówi głos, który Kylo rozpoznaje ze wstrząsem trafiającym prosto do jego kręgosłupa.

Odwraca się powoli i widzi uśmiechającą się znacząco zjawę, którą poznał wcześniej, opierającą się o X-winga. S4-M1 wydaje poirytowane pasmo bipów i Kylo nie może się nie zgodzić.

\- Czego chcesz? – pyta stanowczo, a ból w jego ręce rozpala się prawie od razu.

\- _Tylko sprawdzam, co u ciebie. Jak sobie radzisz, bratając się z wrogiem i w ogóle._

Kylo słyszy, jak za nim miecz znów szarpie się w skrzyni. I tak mu nie pomoże, ale chęci wystarczają.

\- Nie bratam się – ripostuje ostro. – Gdyby nie ty, już dawno nie byłoby mnie na tej planecie.

\- _Z twoim celem czy niego?_

Groźba ducha wciąż wisi nad nim jak mgła. Jakieś stworzenie w bagnie wydaje hałas, który brzmi prawie jak przedśmiertne rzężenia. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Kylo odwraca się i miesza zupę. Statyczne oddziaływanie ducha, wywołujące mu na placach ciarki, nie słabnie i Kylo czuje, że to piekielne coś rzuca mu _uśmieszek_.

\- _Dobrze, w porządku. Złamałem ci rękę, zatopiłem twój myśliwiec. Może powinienem oczekiwać takiego traktowania._

\- Mógłbyś odejść. To mogłoby pomóc – szepcze Kylo, mieszając zupę z niepotrzebną siłą.

\- _Naprawdę?_ – pyta duch, a Kylo odwraca się z miską w ręku, widząc, jak spogląda na mokradła. Wtedy Kylo zauważa bliznę, która tworzy pionową linię nad prawym okiem. Czuje przebłysk czegoś znajomego, który zatapia się głęboko we wspomnieniach, zanim może go uchwycić. Nim może odpowiedzieć, duch wzrusza ramionami i spogląda na niego z powrotem, a uśmieszek wraca na miejsce. – _Tak czy inaczej, krąży po bagnie wieść, że wybierasz się wkrótce na wycieczkę._

\- Może – mówi Kylo, nawet jeśli to kłamstwo. Rey prędzej przebiłaby go czymś ostrym, niż pozwoliła mu zostać.

Duch mruczy pod nosem w zamyśleniu.

\- _Wątpię w to twoje m o ż e. W każdym razie wybrała ciekawy cel podróży. Ty może też będziesz coś z tego miał. Bardzo pouczające._

\- Nie wydaje mi się, że wie dokąd idzie.

_\- O, ale będzie. O to się nie martw. Martw się tylko tym, co ty zrobisz, kiedy tam dotrzesz._

Kylo wie, że duch chce, żeby go spytał. Nie mówi ani słowa, żeby zrobić mu na złość. Jednak nie wywołuje to zamierzonego skutku. Zamiast tego duch zdaje się dziwnie zadowolony.

– _Przypominasz mi kogoś, kogo znałem_ – mówi i brzmi to jak komplement. – _Po prawdzie takie zachowanie w końcu go zabiło._

\- Pewnie, a ciebie co zabiło? Powinienem temu czemuś podziękować, czymkolwiek nie było – rzuca złośliwie Kylo. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego reakcje nie są adekwatne po tym, jak duch połamał mu kości i zatopił jego jedyną drogę ucieczki z tej dziury.

Oczy ducha w istocie _jaśnieją_. Jego uśmieszek zmienia się w szeroki uśmiech. Wygląda na dumnego.

\- _Nikt mnie nie zabił. Sam dokonałem tego wyboru._

\- Nie brzmi zbyt heroicznie.

\- _O, ale było. Przynajmniej lubię tak myśleć._

Kylo ma już odpowiedzieć oschle, kiedy wyczuwa coś jak szmer w Mocy. Przez najmniejszą chwilę widzi przebłysk obrazu. Jest tam jakiś rodzaj otwartego pokoju, z oknami wychodzącymi na ciemną przestrzeń i niebieskie światło wystrzelające z ciemności. Jego klatkę piersiową zalewa fala uczuć, o których wie, że nie należą do niego. _Strach, trwoga, decyzja, determinacja, działanie, ochrona_. Potem obraz znika i sprawia, że czuje się dziwnie pusto.

Duch obserwuje go, jakby czekał, aż Kylo coś powie. Potem uśmiecha się i potrząsa głową.

\- _Tak jak powiedziałem, myślę, że było._

\- Co to… - zaczyna Kylo, ale duch unosi rękę, żeby go uciszyć i Kylo czuje się teraz bardziej skłonny do okazania posłuszeństwa. Nie do końca może dociec dlaczego.

\- _Zrozumiesz. Może wkrótce, może później. Ale do tamtego czasu, powodzenia. Będzie ci potrzebne._

Duch znika w przebłysku niebieskiego światła, a Kylo wpatruje się tak w miejsce, w którym był.

 

\---

 

Podczas medytacji Rey prawie zasypia i otrząsa się gwałtownie prawie sześć razy, zanim w końcu się poddaje. Wyczerpanie przenika ją do głębi i poza pakietem medycznym, niewiele jest w stanie jej pomóc. Sam pomysł powtórzenia stylów walki mieczem wywołuje w niej jęk, a rozciąganie się nie brzmi lepiej. Jednak na tę chwilę może sobie pozwolić tylko na to, a wszystko jest lepsze od bezczynnego siedzenia.

Wie dobrze, czym są bezsenne noce. Na Jakku bywało nieraz, że wiatr wiał zbyt głośno, przechodziły burze piaskowe albo dziwne postaci podchodziły zbyt blisko jej AT-AT i Rey leżała w swoim hamaku, nie śpiąc godzinami, a strach chwytał ją mocno w środku. Ten brak snu jest jednak inny.

W nocy łapały ją w ręce skurcze od ściskania miecza. S4-M1 pomocnie poinformował ją, że Kylo dowiedział się, gdzie ukryła jego własny miecz, chociaż go nie wziął. Całą noc czekała na jakikolwiek dźwięk z jego strony. Przy każdym skrzypnięciu skrzyni, którą wybrał na łóżko, natychmiast odwracała się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Kilka razy przyłapała go na tym, że też na nią patrzy. Każde z nich czekało na ruch drugiego i w ten sposób żadne nie zaznało ani odrobiny snu.

Była rano tak wdzięczna za ich rozejm, że prawie krzyknęła z ulgi.

Jej mięśnie protestują na pierwszą rundę rozciągania, mającą na celu pozbycie się sztywności w plecach i ramionach. Robi skłon i dotyka palców, a potem odchyla się do tyłu z dłońmi na biodrach. Rozciąganie łydek, przysiady, więcej skłonów do palców. Powoli, pewnie, zajmuje się każdym mięśniem. Do czasu aż kończy, czuje się rozluźniona, o wiele bardziej gibka i nawet bardziej rozbudzona. Medytacja wciąż niesie ryzyko zapadnięcia w drzemkę, dlatego postanawia spróbować przynajmniej kilku stylów miecza, przynajmniej do czasu, aż ponownie opadnie z sił.

Odczepia broń od paska i rozpala ją, słuchając jej stałego buczenia i obserwując fluktuację niebieskiego światła. Rey przyjmuje pierwszą postawę; lewa noga wyciągnięta w tyłu, prawe kolano zgięte, miecz skierowany na prawo. Jedno cięcie w lewo, a potem odwrotnie. Wstaje, stopy ma rozdzielone i unosi miecz nad głowę, wybierając uderzenie w dół w zwolnionym tempie.

Najpierw wyobraża sobie wyspy i Mistrza Luke’a przewodzącej jej przy każdym ze stylów. Jego słowa wciąż odbijają się w jej głowie, jego obecność jest kojąca. Krzyki morskich ptaków wypełniają powietrze; każdy z niewielkich czarnych kształtów zostaje złapany przez podmuch wiatru i uniesiony wyżej i wyżej ponad nią. Ocean brzmi jakby oddychał, rozbijając się o skalistą linię brzegową. Rey wyobraża sobie zieleń traw, błękit nieskończonego morza, szarość chmur.

Potem, czerń i biel. Czerwień i błękit.

Rey wyrywa się z tego stanu, bierze głęboki oddech i powoli stawia ponowne kroki w stan medytacyjny. Żadnego śniegu, żadnych czarnych drzew. Żadnego Kylo Rena i jego niestabilnego miecza.

Takodana, więc. Kiedy po raz pierwszy słońce na jej twarzy biło _ciepłem_ , nie gorącem nie do zniesienia. Miłym dla skóry, skąpającym trawę pod jej stopami w jasnej zieleni, a wierzchołki drzew w głębokim szmaragdzie. Jezioro nieskończonej wody pitnej tak niebieskiej, że zaparło jej dech.

Zapach skóry i widok zmarszczek wokół oczu, spowodowanych uśmiechem, który prawie nie obejmował ust. Słowo, które nadchodzi z jej wnętrza i pasuje do jego wyglądu: _ojciec._

Znów czerwień, ziejąca wściekle z dziury w jego skórzanej kurtce. Jej własne krzyki brzmiące echem w ciemnej, pustej przestrzeni oscylatora.

Wyrywa się ponownie. Oddech przychodzi jej teraz z trudem, knykcie bielą się na rękojeści miecza. Przy każdym oddechu ramiona unoszą się i tym razem zajmuje jej to dłużej, wzięcie pod kontrolę wszystkiego, co buzuje w niej chaotycznie.

Teraz D’Qar i jego pokrywy z lodu i kamieni. Lasy, które się na nim rozciągają, jeziora, które znaczą wgłębienia w jego powierzchni, słodki zapach świeżego wiatru.

I podchodząca do niej generał Organa, na której twarzy widać, że _wie_. Wie, że Han Solo nigdy już nie powróci, że jej syn jest stracony. Jej ręce wyciągają się i oplatają Rey, zniżając ją do swojej wysokości i trzymając niczym matka swoje dziecko.

Nieświadomie Rey wbija miecz w drzewo, prawie przecinając pień, tak że jęczy, trzeszczy i wpada do najbliższego stawu, strasząc kilka ptaków i innych stworzeń do lotu. Oddycha tak ciężko, że aż czuje ból, w oczach ma łzy, a w gardle zaczyna ją dusić gorąco nie do zniesienia. Wyłącza miecz i przypina go do paska, a wtedy krzyżuje ręce na piersiach i pociera ramiona.

Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy czuje samotność. Prawdziwą, przeszywającą samotność, taką, którą czuła w tamte szczególne noce na Jakku, kiedy wszystko zdawało się o wiele ciemniejsze i o wiele bardziej puste, niż było naprawdę. Noce, kiedy znów czuła się jak dziecko, płacząc za rodziną, która miała nigdy nie powrócić, ale trzymając się tamtej maleńkiej iskierki nadziei, że może, _może_ jednak wrócą. Czuje się, jakby była nad przepaścią, w której przestrzeni może jedynie stawiać stopę za stopą, a jeśli się potknie, spadnie.

To miażdżące, okropne uczucie kładzie ją na ziemię, nie przejmując się błotem, którego woda wsiąka w jej ubrania. Rey zwija się z kolanami przy klatce piersiowej, ramionami obejmuje nogi i płacze. Nie płakała tak dobrze, odkąd wróciła na D’Qar i musiała stanąć przed Leią, nie wiedząc, czy Finn będzie żył. To płacz, który odbija się prosto w jej płucach; powstrzymuje jedynie łkanie, które chce się z niej wyrwać. Wtedy Kylo mógłby usłyszeć, a tego by nie chciała.

Czuje otaczające ją duchy, nawet jeśli nie podnosi głowy, by na nie spojrzeć. Pryzmat załamujący światło, jakim jest Obi-Wan, światło gwiazdy, jakim jest Qui-Gon, latarnia Yody oraz bijące promienie Anakina. Są z nią i nie są sami. Pośród nich są inni, tacy, których nie zna i których nigdy nie pozna. Całe pokolenia Jedi, jej bracia i siostry, wszyscy jaśni i cudowni.

Moc otula ją niczym koc układający się na ramionach, by dodać jej otuchy. Chce się w nim zatopić i ukryć w jego fałdach.

Ręce dotykają jej twarzy po obu stronach, ciepłe niczym promienie na Takodana. Rey nie otwiera oczu. Nie musi. Opuszek kciuka sięga w górę i wyciera jej łzy.

\- _Nigdy nie jesteś sama, Rey_ – mówi Obi-Wan. – _Nigdy nie będziesz. Idź ze Światłem, a będziesz szła z nami._

Wtedy jej oczy się otwierają, ale nie widzi tej miriady duchów. Widzi tylko Obi-Wana, z którego wyrazu twarzy bije niewymowne dobro. Zniżył się do jej wysokości i odnosi się do niej jak do starego przyjaciela.

Jej głos drży, wciąż trzęsąc się od grożącego jej szlochu, chociaż od dawna nie czuła się tak bezpiecznie jak teraz, gdy czuje ciepło.

-  Dla-dlaczego ja – daje radę powiedzieć i pociąga nosem. – Nie rozu-rozumiem.

\- _Jest w tobie więcej, niż myślisz –_ mówi z taką pewnością, że Rey mu wierzy. – _Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, a o wiele więcej zobaczyć i zrobić. Twoja podróż dopiero się zaczyna._

Rey chce sięgnąć, by dotknąć jego ręki, ale nie wie dlaczego. Nie może, nawet jeśli go czuje. Ogromna część jej chciałaby móc go jakoś objąć, jakby to miało sprawić, że wszystko znów będzie dobrze. Zamiast tego skręca w dłoniach materiał swoich spodni i znów pociąga nosem.

\- Nie… nie wiem, co robić dalej – przyznaje, podnosząc dłoń, by wytrzeć oczy i nos.

\- _Wiesz, gdzie iść –_ mówi.

\- Yoda powiedział…

 _\- Nie, tam gdzie się udajesz, nie trafisz pieszo, Rey. Nie jest w stanie cię tam zabrać żaden statek_ – poprawia ją, sięgając, by pogładzić ją po włosach. Czuje to, a zarazem nie czuje. Jest niczym więcej ciepła, blask słońca w piękny dzień. Napełnia ją niewypowiedzianą radością, nawet jeśli jej klatka piersiowa napina się od szlochu, na który sobie nie pozwala.

Zbliża się ktoś inny i Rey rozpoznaje go natychmiast. Promienie, imponująca nieskończona energia bijącej gwiazdy. Anakin dołącza do ich dwójki, stając za Obi-Wanem i patrząc na nią z osobliwym uśmiechem.

 _\- Co sądzisz?_ – pyta Obi-Wana i coś niewypowiedzianego przechodzi między ich dwójką. Rozmowa, której Rey nigdy nie nawet usłyszy, ale nie przeszkadza jej to.

Wtedy Obi-Wan kiwa głową.

\- _Tak mi się wydaje. Bardziej niż wydawało mi się przy tobie._

Przez moment Anakin udaje zranionego, a potem śmieje się.

\- _Wielkie dzięki._

Rey patrzy pomiędzy nimi, a ręka Obi-Wana wciąż jest na jej głowie.

\- _Obaj będziemy z tobą. Mój Mistrz również, podobnie jak jego wcześniejszy mistrz. Dokądkolwiek stąd wyruszysz, Rey, będziemy u twojego boku. Moc będzie z tobą._

Powoli, niczym mgła w słońcu, znikają. Wtedy Rey zdaje sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy od jej przybycia na Dagobah, promienie słońca prześwitują przez drzewa. W pewien sposób wypełnia ją to nadzieją o wiele większą i bardziej stanowczą, niż to, co działo się do tej pory. Silniejszą niż nadzieja na powrót rodziny, nawet większa od jej wiary w Ruch Oporu. 

Rey wstaje i wraca do obozu z wiedzą, że od dawna nie czuła się tak dobrze.

 

\---

 

Wraca i znajduje Kylo z powrotem na swojej skrzyni, opierającego się o X-winga, obserwującego ją z ostrożnością. Coś w wyrazie jego twarzy zmieniło się, odkąd wyszła i kiedy eksperymentalnie sięga do Mocy, czuje, jak on się cofa. Na zewnątrz się nie porusza, tylko patrzy na nią biernie, ale ostrożnie.

Pytanie pewnie by nie pomogło, myśli. Prawdopodobnie słyszał, jak drzewo upadało, a może nawet wyczuł obecność Jedi. Cokolwiek to było, jest przez to bardziej czujny.

Rey podchodzi do torby upchniętej w schronieniu drzewa i zaczyna przeglądać zawartość, próbując znaleźć najczystszą parę spodni, które musi przebrać w miejsce tych zabłoconych. Za nią Kylo wydaje odgłos, który zdaje się łączyć satysfakcję i arogancję.

\- I jak długo miałaś to na sobie?

\- Ja przynajmniej mam inne ubrania – wskazuje szybko Rey, w końcu odnajdując coś odpowiedniego. Para ciemnoszarych bojówek do łydek. Są nieco zabrudzone i widziały lepsze czasy przed Dagobah, ale lepsze to niż nic. Spogląda na niego przez ramię i marszczy brwi.

\- Odwróć się.

\- Hę? – Potem widzi, że ma w rękach spodnie i że rozsznurowuje buty. Przez chwilę wygląda na autentycznie zażenowanego, co potem zmienia w rozdrażnioną akceptację.

\- Dobrze – mamrocze, odwracając się na skrzyni twarzą do bagna.

Rey przebiera się szybko i przerzuca drugie spodnie przez jeden z bardziej horyzontalnych korzeni drzewa, mając nadzieję, że upierze je później. Trudne, biorąc pod uwagę dziwny brak płynącej wody na Dagobah, ale nie niemożliwe. Potem ponownie wciąga buty i odchrząkuje.

On odwraca się powoli i ponownie opiera o myśliwiec. Zapada między nimi niewygodna cisza i nawet pomimo Jedi, którzy wcześniej przyszli do niej w tak niezwykły sposób, jej umysł dalej ma problem z darowaniem sobie animozji, którą czuła wcześniej. Chciałaby powiedzieć wiele i o wiele spytać. Chce wiedzieć, dlaczego naprawdę zrobił to, co zrobił, czy czuł przy tym cokolwiek, czy teraz ma poczucie winy albo czegoś żałuje. Ale wie, że jego odpowiedzi mogą się jej nie spodobać, jeśli w ogóle miałby odpowiedzieć, więc się powstrzymuje.

Siada na śpiworze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i bierze głęboki oddech, starając się pomedytować i pewnie uciąć sobie drzemkę.

Cisza między nimi trwa, ale niezręczna atmosfera ustępuje, aż zostaje między nimi tylko cisza i nic poza nią. Rey wie, że on niczego nie spróbuje, a nawet gdyby tak się stało, S4-M1 jest w pobliżu, a jej miecz świetlny w gotowości. Jest tak samo, jeśli nie bardziej, zmęczony jak ona, a Rey przyjęła ich rozejm w dobrej wierze.

Dlatego oddaje się medytacji albo przynajmniej podobnemu stanowi umysłu. Mniejszą uwagę poświęca kontrolowaniu Mocy, a większą jej przepływie. Ponownie wyobraża sobie ocean i przypomina to, czego nauczył ją o nim Mistrz Luke. Roi się w nim od form życia i tak wiele stworzeń polega na ogromnych połaciach wody, by przetrwać. Są połączone, niekoniecznie sobie przyjazne jako takie, ale istnieją w sieci życia, której nie ma końca. Żyją w kręgu, który istniał od początku, a razem trzyma je przede wszystkim właśnie ten bezmiar, tak normalny, że prawie go nie zauważają, ale tak istotny dla ich całego istnienia. Nawet kiedy się pożerają, w jakiś sposób mają swój udział w życiu pośród oceanu.

Pustynia działa tak samo, myśli Rey. Ogromna i pełna życia, nawet tam, gdzie najbardziej pusta. Rośliny wyrosną w miejscach, w których najmniej się ich oczekuje. W pęknięciach metalu w jej AT-AT małe chwasty rosły pomimo upału i braku wody. Nawet na takim jałowym pustkowiu życie wciąż potrafi przetrwać. Było ciężko, a czasem wydawało się to niemożliwe, ale było wykonalne.

Rey zagłębia się bardziej w stan medytacyjny, wyobrażając sobie tę sieć życia, taką, która rozciąga się pomiędzy oceanem a pustynią i lasem, i lodem. Rozświetla każdy opuszczony zakątek ich galaktyki, daje życie tam, gdzie nie powinno go być, a potem daje powód, by _żyć_. Dostarcza wyzwań i w równym stopniu pozwala na straty i zyski.

Albo powinna. Czasami coś zakłóca równowagę tej sieci, a wtedy one się zmieniają.

Jej umysł zaczyna dryfować bez uzasadnienia. Zmienia się w Mocy w eteryczne wicie, sięgające na zewnątrz, podświadomie znajdując źródło tego zakłócenia. Z niezwykłą łatwością poza jej kontrolą, dotykają umysłu Kylo Rena. Albo się nie pilnuje, albo ona podeszła go od takiej strony, że jej nie zauważa. W ogóle nie reaguje i po raz pierwszy od bazy na Starkiller, ona sięga do niego samego.

 _Strata_ jest uczuciem, które odczuwa dojmująco. Jest tu też _strach_ , który osłania go jak kaptur. Jego gniew nigdy naprawdę nie ustaje i Rey myśli, że właśnie on go napędza, kiedy wszystko inne zawodzi. Ale to jego ból sprawia, że się zatrzymuje. Jest w nim ogromne cierpienie, zakorzenione głęboko za tym, co nazywa K y l o  R e n, i sączy się jak woda przez szczeliny w fasadzie, którą przyjmuje. Rey kieruje wodą i powoli wkrada się do środka.

Nie oczekiwała jedynie, że źródło będzie takie _oślepiające_. Obrazy i dźwięki, i poczucie agonii, które zaczyna ją rozdzierać, bijące prosto od niego. Dziesiątki myśli spływają do jej umysłu kaskadą po tych dziwnych więzach, które ich łączą. Myśli głosem, który jest, ale i nie jest jego.

_Co jeśli będą się śmiać co jeśli będą się gapić dlaczego tak mówią nie rozumiem dlaczego on odchodzi co zrobiłem nie tak…_

Połączenie między nimi urywa się tak gwałtownie, że Rey wciąga powietrze. Otwiera szybko oczy i widzi stojącego nad nią Kylo Rena, który obie dłonie położył na innych korzeniach drzewa. Jego źrenice są rozszerzone i pełne gniewu, szczęka zaciśnięte, a klatka piersiowa unosi się ciężko.

\- Co _widziałaś_? – Kipi ze złości i spływa z niego tylko niekontrolowana wściekłość.

Rey próbuje odpowiedzieć, ale gdy patrzy na niego, głos zamiera jej w gardle. Widzi tylko i słyszy małego, przestraszonego chłopca, przerażonego czymś o wiele większym od niego i bardziej złożonym, niż mógłby kiedykolwiek zrozumieć.

Nie dotyka jej. Nie robi niczego poza wściekłym spojrzeniem i ciężkim oddechem.

\- Dlaczego…

\- Nie chciałam! – wykrzykuje Rey i jest przy tym szczera. Stara się mu to pokazać, ale on blokuje ją tak nagle i gwałtownie, że aż się krzywi. Rey czuje, jakby powinna przeprosić, ale to _Kylo_ i chociaż jest roztrzęsiona z powodu tego, co widziała i słyszała, nie umyka jej, że on posunął się do tak wielu okropieństw, nie czując wielkich wyrzutów sumienia. Przyznaje, że czuła w nim żal, a cała jego wina jest ukryta za barierą, którą każdego dnia tworzy coraz grubszą i grubszą, ale nie może zmusić się, by przeprosić. Nie zrobi tego. Ale czuje, że przynajmniej powinna być z nim szczera.

Wtedy odzywa się bardziej pewnym głosem.

\- Ty też mi to zrobiłeś.

Wyraz jego twarzy zmienia się tak nagle, przechodzi ze wściekłości i jadowitości do zaskoczenia, a potem staje się jakimś rozzłoszczonym szokiem.

\- To było… To nie to samo – zaczyna, ale nie ma w jego głosie szczerości.

Wtedy Rey wstaje na równe nogi i patrzy na niego piorunująco. Wciąż jest wstrząśnięta i najwyraźniej on też, ale ona nie jest na to w nastroju.

\- Naprawdę? – pyta. – Co sprawia, że to nie to samo? Wyjaśnij mi!

Nie słyszy jego argumentów, ale czuje, jak je rozważa. Każdy zostaje obalony z tego czy innego powodu. On zmienia pozycję, odchylając się do niej.

\- Musiałem to zrobić – mówi, a robi to przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- O, więc _musiałeś_ się tak wdzierać? – pyta Rey, biorąc krok do przodu, podczas gdy on cofa się. To niewerbalne wyzwanie, które ona już wygrywa.

\- Potrzebowałem tamtych informacji – mówi, ale jego pewność zaczyna się kruszyć. Lewą dłoń zaciska mocniej na korzeniu, ale nie puszcza. – Skoro nie mogliśmy zdobyć droida, ty byłaś drugą najlepszą opcją.

Tyle. Tyle wystarcza. Rey pcha go w pierś, zaraz nad złamanymi żebrami, tak zmuszony jest do puszczenia drzewa i potknięcia się do tyłu.

\- _To tyle_? Tylko tyle możesz wymyślić? – pyta _z żądaniem_. – Masz w ogóle pojęcie, co _zrobiłeś_? Nie tylko mi, ale _milionom_ ludzi, może więcej. Czy kiedykolwiek zatrzymujesz się, żeby się nad tym zastanowić?

On jest już pod swoją skrzyni, rozdarty pomiędzy gapieniem się na nią i wzięciem w garść swojego gniewu. Jeśli chce się kłócić, w porządku. Ona pragnie tego samego.

\- Nie jesteś w stanie nawet zrozumieć, co musiałem zrobić – odpowiada ostro i Rey czuje, jak odzyskuje nad sobą panowanie. Nie jest już tak zaskoczony i najwyraźniej nie pozwoli jej pchnąć się ponownie. Przestaje się cofać i staje pewnie. - Nie wiesz, _kim_ jestem ani jaki naprawdę jestem. To co widziałaś, było tylko _ułamkiem_ tego, czym jestem i do czego jestem zdolny.

\- Dość widziałam! – odpowiada szybko. Słyszała to wcześniej, od Finna i wiedziała, jak się skończyło. Rey nie pozwoli, by powiedziano to dwa razy, zwłaszcza, żeby zrobił to człowiek, które prawie zabił tego przyjaciela. – Jesteś zimnokrwistym mordercą i _wiesz_ o tym! Wciąż nazywasz ludzi zdrajcami, kiedy _wiesz_ , że to ty zdradziłeś ludzi, którym na tobie zależało! Zabiłeś własnego ojca! Wiem, że to musi coś dla ciebie znaczyć, ale ty nie możesz już nawet tego powiedzieć, prawda?

Nie oczekiwała, że ujrzy, jak jego oczy wypełniają się łzami i czysty, niezmącony konflikt, który pojawia się na jego twarzy. On otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale nie wychodzą z nich żadne słowa.

\- Co się z tobą stało? – pyta w końcu Rey. Jej głos załamuje się przy tym, ale jej to nie obchodzi. Chce wiedzieć. _Musi_ wiedzieć.

A on jej nie powie. Czuje od razu, jak ściana nie do przejścia zaczyna się roztaczać wokół niego i zwyczajnie się zamyka. W miejsce tego wrażliwego mężczyzny przed nią pojawia się Kylo Ren, w którym rozpala się gniew, Ciemna Strona na jego każde zawołanie. Odpowiedź nie przyjdzie, dokładnie tak, jak myślała.

\- Nic – odpowiada, a jego głos jest jak z kamienia. – Nic się nie stało.

Tym razem Rey nie znajduje szczelin w jego fasadzie. Zbudował lepsze ściany, mające powstrzymać ją, a siebie skryć. Co podziałało wcześniej, nie zadziała ponownie i Rey czuje z tego powodu okropny zawód.

Oddalają się od siebie, a do obozu wpełza ciemność. Wracają do bycia odpychającymi się magnesami, nie rozmawiają, trzymający dystans. On zostaje na swojej skrzyni, wzrok podąża nad bagnem, a jego umysł jest dla niej niedostępny.

Rey wraca na swoje posłanie i tym razem nie ściska miecza. Zapada w niespokojny sen, głownie z powodu samego wyczerpania. Jej sny nawiedza widok wystraszonego małego chłopca, błagającego, by ktoś wrócił. Podobieństwo jej nie umyka, nawet w snach.

 

\---

 

Do Kylo sen przychodzi wolniej. Czuje w środku otępienie, zimno i roztrzęsienie pomimo próby zapanowania nad sobą. Znalazła się dalej niż ktokolwiek inny i Kylo _odczuwa to_ o wiele bardziej dotkliwie niż wcześniej. Cokolwiek zostawiła, zniszczenie tego nie przychodzi mu łatwo. Rozchodzi się po nim niczym wirus, mała plamka światła, którą pozostawiła w nim jak nasionko. Zamyka oczy mocno i stara się z nim walczyć, wykurzyć je albo zniszczyć, albo zrobić _cokolwiek_ , by się go z siebie pozbyć. Próbuje nawet wykręcić prawy nadgarstek, by zmusić ból do działania.

A potem błaga.

_Dziadku, proszę. Pokaż mi ponownie, żebym mógł się od tego uwolnić._

Odpowiedź nie nadchodzi i czuje dosłowną _agonię._

Dwa dni nie wystarczają. Rozsypie się wcześniej.


	7. Chapter 7

Drugiego dnia ich wspólnego przebywania Rey budzi się, czując, jakby ktoś przyłożył jej hydrokluczem. W snach nawiedzały ją abstrakcyjne wizje tego, co ujrzała w duszy Kylo. Chociaż czuje się już o wiele bardziej wypoczęta i lepiej niż dzień wcześniej, równocześnie czuje się też gorzej.

Wraz z rankiem nadchodzi, być może adekwatnie, burza. Budzi ją uderzenie pioruna i widzi, że cały obóz spowija dziwna, szaroniebieska mgła. Siadając, rozgląda się i widzi, że Kylo pozwolił sobie na stworzenie przestrzeni nieco bardziej nadającej się do życia, w której zgromadził dodatkowe zapasy. Jego skrzynia jest wepchnięta pod dziób X-winga, a szary brezent trzymany magnetycznie w miejscu tworzy skośne schronienie. Rey widzi, jak pod nim leży; dostrzegalna jest tylko jego głowa, ale czuje, że też już się obudził.

Natychmiast przypomina sobie ich spór, co sprawia, że nie jest w ogóle pewna, jak powinna postąpić dalej. Nie przeprosi go i wie, że ma rację. Nie ma za co przepraszać. Ale muszą koegzystować jeszcze przynajmniej przez pewien czas, a niezamienienie ani słowa nie wyjdzie im na dobre. Problem głównie w tym, że prawie każde słowo, które chce wypowiedzieć, będzie powodem do kolejnej dyskusji.

Rey odwraca na chwilę swoją uwagę od tego problemu, zbierając włosy w luźny koczek, nie chcąc walczyć z nimi w wilgoci i deszczu, i próbuje ułożyć je w coś bardziej ozdobnego. Może zająć się czymś innym, przede wszystkim pozbyciem się porannego oddechu i zjedzeniem czegoś. Wciąż musi spakować się na jutrzejszą wyprawę, ale to ponownie wymaga rozmowy z nim.

Przy tak mocnym deszczu nie będzie mowy o ćwiczeniach czy treningu mieczem. Jak każdego dnia pomedytuje, ale będzie musiała zająć czas czymś innym.

Leia była wystarczająco przezorna, by przed odlotem dać jej strój przeciwdeszczowy i Rey jest za to ogromnie wdzięczna, biorąc pod uwagę to, że na Jakku nigdy nie musiała się tym martwić. Wyciąga z dna worka czarną kurtkę przeciwdeszczową i ubiera ją, naciągając na głowę kaptur i wciągając buty. Potem podchodzi do kraty zawierającej racje, ignorując chlupot butów w błocie.

Zajmuje ręce przygotowaniem mikstury przypominającej wysoko odżywczą owsiankę i dorzuca do niej kawałki suszonych owoców. Pachnie przyzwoicie – w porównaniu do innych wojskowych racji, które albo nie mają zapachu, albo pachną, jakby od pięćdziesięciu lat tkwiły w zatęchłej piwnicy. Nie żeby Rey wybrzydzała; wręcz przeciwnie. Miewała na talerzu rzeczy o wiele gorsze niż to, co zaoferował jej Ruch Oporu i dobrze wie, że nie należy odrzucać jedzenia w jakiejkolwiek formie.

W czasie gdy owsianka się podgrzewa, Rey bierze ze skrzyni samogrzejący dzbanek termiczny i nalewa do niego wody oraz mieszankę herbaty z trawy korzennej, a potem potrząsa, aż czuje, że dzbanek zaczyna się ocieplać. Właśnie kończy, gdy słyszy, że skrzynia w pobliżu skrzypi, kiedy Kylo się porusza. Oczywiście on się nie odzywa, a ona nawet na niego nie patrzy.

\- Dobry – mówi na kształt przywitania, ale wychodzi to bardziej nieugięcie, niż zamierzała.

On nie odpowiada, ale Rey czuje, że obserwuje, jak miesza owsiankę. Cisza zaczyna jej ciążyć, więc Rey odwraca się w drugą stronę, by spojrzeć na S4-M1 wciśniętego pod część kabiny X-winga.

\- S4-M1, możesz podać mi ocenę atmosferyczną?

Droid wydaje dźwięk potwierdzenia, zanim odczytuje informacje.

_Spodziewany mocny deszcz i burze aż do jutrzejszego ranka. Temperatura otoczenia niezmienna. Warunki atmosferyczne utrzymują się na poziomie odpowiednim dla ludzi. Powietrze bogate jest w azot właściwy dla ludzkiego życia i jego funkcjonowania._

Więc naprawdę utknęli tu do jutra. Rey wzdycha i zabiera swoją miskę oraz dzbanek z powrotem pod drzewo i kładzie je na ziemi, zanim siada na śpiworze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami.

Jest już prawie w połowie śniadania, kiedy on w końcu wstaje i zaczyna grzebać w paczce z racjami. Stoi tam, przemakając do suchej nitki, i Rey przypomina sobie, że wciąż nie ma ani zapasów, ani dodatkowych ubrań. Biorąc to pod uwagę, kieruje nią nie tyle żal, co konieczność, kiedy wstaje i wychodzi na deszcz. Kuca obok S4-M1 pod X-wingiem i otwiera luk. Wciąż jest tu strój pilota oraz hełm, który miała na sobie, lecąc na Dagobah. Sięga po nietkniętą kurtkę lotniczą i wyciąga ją. Jest stara, bez wątpienia, i przeznaczona dla kogoś postawniejszego od niej. Ma ciemnobrązowy kolor, a na każdym ramieniu wszyte pomarańczowe insygnia rebeliantów. Wzór jest podobny do tego, który dzielą Finn i Poe, ale zdecydowanie przestarzały. I pachnie, jakby przesiedziała w luku dłuższy czas.

Rey wychodzi spod X-winga i bez słowa wręcza kurtkę Kylo. On nie bierze jej, tylko patrzy na nią, jakby proponowała mu wnętrzności banthy.

\- Po co to? – pyta.

\- Do noszenia – odpowiada Rey, potrząsając w jego kierunku ręką. – Potrzebujesz lekcji o tym, jak działają ubrania?

Ignoruje ją.

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że jej potrzebuję?

\- Jeśli lubisz przemakać, mogę ją odłożyć.

Następuje kolejny dłuższy moment wpatrywania się, a potem, z wahaniem, Kylo bierze kurtkę, oddalając ją od siebie z nieukrywanym obrzydzeniem.

\- To jakiś antyk – mówi, ale i tak ją ubiera.

Nie wygląda na nim _źle_ i Rey pozwala sobie to przyznać. I ponownie mógłby ujść za pilota X-winga, gdyby nie wiedziała lepiej. Jego wzrost sprawia, że jest na nim trochę za krótka, ale w ramionach pasuje idealnie. Kylo poprawia ją, a potem marszczy nos.

\- Siedziała w luku przez parę dekad, _wiem_ – ripostuje Rey, zanim cokolwiek zostaje powiedziane.

Nie dziękuje jej, a ona tego nie oczekuje. On wraca do robienia śniadania i zanim Rey odwraca się, by skończyć własne, widzi, jak obraca ramionami.

Panuje między nimi cisza, kiedy on wraca do skrzyni, chowając się pod brezent. Rey widzi teraz jedynie drobny przebłysk pomarańczowego emblematu na jego kurtce.

Kończy owsiankę i krańcem koszuli wyciera miskę, którą wystawia, by zebrała wodę. To dzień nie gorszy od innych na zrobienie prania i użycie pakietu do higieny, zwłaszcza jeśli jutrzejsza wędrówka będzie długa. Czekając, popija herbatę i odchrząkuje, czując jej gorycz.

Myśli o wędrówce i o tym, co będzie ze sobą wiązać. Nie wie, jak daleko będą musieli się udać, jak długo im to zajmie i co znajdą. Sięga do Mocy, wyczuwając nici sygnatury Dagobah, i wie, że ma związek z Ciemną Stroną, ale nie może wydobyć niczego więcej. To źródło ciemności, strachu. Kiedy stara się je sobie wyobrazić, widzi tylko kręcącą się czarną pustkę.

Rey pamięta, jak Mistrz Luke mówił krótko o czymś podobnym. Powiedział, że poszedł w miejsce, w którym musiał zmierzyć się z czymś przerażającym, że to był klucz do jego rozwoju. Zmieniło go to, powiedział, i jeśli ona pójdzie, ją też zmieni. Moc ją tam zabierze, ale nie ma gwarancji, że będzie jej towarzyszyć za pewnym punktem.

Nie po raz pierwszy zastanawia się, jak będzie miało wpływ na Kylo. Chociaż ją zablokował, wciąż czuje go w pobliżu niczym ciemną świątynię. On i burza, która przetacza się nad jej głową, są niezwykle podobni. Jeśli pójdzie w to miejsce, jaki będzie, kiedy wróci? Albo czy w ogóle na niego wpłynie? Jeśli to źródło Ciemnej Strony, czy mógłby je wykorzystać? Czy sprawi, że będzie potężniejszy?

Nie, mówi jej coś. _Niekoniecznie_. _To tak nie działa_.

Luke nigdy nie powiedział, że wyszedł z tej próby _silniejszy_. Coś się tylko zmieniło, pozwoliło mu się rozwinąć i ujrzeć coś, czego inaczej byłby w stanie.

Mimo wszystko, poza tym, że nie wie, czym _jest_ to miejsce, Rey wciąż musi zmierzyć się z faktem, że ona i Kylo Ren będą musieli wspólnie wyruszyć, być może na dłuższy czas. Prawie nie rozmawiają, a robią to tylko kiedy jest taka konieczność. Rey szczerze żałuje, że nie ma tu kogoś _innego_. Poe lub Finn byliby cudowni. Nie byłoby niezręczności, a ona z pewnością nie nudziłaby się. Rozmowa z nimi różniłaby się całkowicie od balansowaniu na ostrzu brzytwy z Kylo.

Miska zapełnia się szybko, więc zajmuje się nią, by nie myśleć o innych sprawach. Niewiele jest tu rozrywek, więc przyjmie to, co ma. Przyciąga do siebie miskę i opryskuje twarz wodą, zanim zaczyna szorować. Nie ma pojęcia, jak teraz wygląda, ale stawia na to, że jest brudna. Nie żeby się tym jakoś przejmowała. Właściwie po tym, co powiedział Kylo, ma ochotę zebrać błoto z kałuży na zewnątrz i rozmazać je sobie na twarzy. Ale brud zaczyna jej przeszkadzać, a ona ma przed sobą wędrówkę, która tylko dołoży jej kilka nowych warstw potu i brudu. Lepiej pozbyć się tego teraz, kiedy jeszcze ma taką możliwość.

Rey wyciera ręce i niezakryte części nóg, a potem wstaje i z jednej z mniejszych skrzyń bierze zestaw do higieny. Jest bardzo podstawowy, przeznaczony raczej na krótkie postoje na odległych planetach, a nie na tygodnie, które tu spędza. Podobnie jak wszystko inne, jest wojskowej klasy i widać to po jego prostocie. Prawie wszystko napędza technologia dźwiękowa, by zmniejszyć zużycie wody. Jest tu upchnięta mała kostka mydła o sterylnym zapachu i nieduży przedmiot podobny do tabletki, który umoczony w wodzie powiększa się do rozmiarów funkcjonalnej myjki. Rey bierze je i wrzuca myjkę do wody, patrząc, jak rośnie, kiedy wciera w twarz mydło. Piecze nieco, ale samo zmycie sprawia, że czuje się lepiej.

Myje się na tyle, na ile może zważywszy na brak zarówno prywatności, jak i możliwości bycia dokładniejszą. Gdyby były tu jakieś gorące źródła, byłoby cudownie, ale, jak w każdej sytuacji, Rey wykorzystuje to, co ma. Folguje sobie nieco, napełniając miseczkę z powrotem i wylewając ją na głowę, by poszorować włosy. Używa tylko trochę mydła, ale i tak czuje wielką różnicę. Po spłukaniu zostawia włosy rozpuszczone, chcąc spróbować je wysuszyć, chociaż wie, że nie wyschną całkiem, jeśli słońce nie wyjdzie, a wilgotność nie spadnie.

Zamyka zestaw, wkłada go z powrotem do kraty i to by było na tyle. Może pomedytować albo posiedzieć tu, właściwie nic nie robiąc. Trzecia i prawie niemożliwa opcja uwzględnia pójście, by ponownie postarać się porozmawiać z Kylo. Kolejna próba znalezienia się w jego umyśle nie zadziała, przynajmniej przez pewien czas, ale pomysł, żeby naprawdę z nim porozmawiać sprawia, że robi się nerwowa.

Ale nie ma nic innego do zrobienia, a jeśli teraz nie spróbuje, jutro będzie o wiele gorzej.

Naciąga kaptur kurtki przeciwdeszczowej na wilgotne włosy i wychodzi na ulewę. Kylo dalej tkwi u siebie, dosłownie nie ruszając się pod brezentem, więc Rey podchodzi od drugiej strony X-winga, idąc wzdłuż błotnistego brzegu pomiędzy maleńkim półwyspem, który mają, a bagnem.

Kylo siedzi ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na skrzyni, częściowo schowany w cieniu brezentu, a jego oczy śledzą ją ostrożnie. Bije od niego nieufność i Rey nie może nie odczuć ironii. Wchodzi pod częściowe schronienie, jakie tworzy kadłub X-winga, rękoma opierając się o krawędź skrzyni. Patrzy na niego i prawdopodobnie wygląda śmiesznie niczym jakiś utopiony womp.

On mruży oczy na jej widok.

\- Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

\- Tak. Możemy porozmawiać?

Rey _czuje_ , jak mówi nie, ale zewnętrznie się nie odzywa. Potem:

\- To zależy.

\- Od?

\- O czym chcesz rozmawiać.

\- O wczoraj – mówi Rey.

\- W takim razie nie, nie możemy.

_Będzie_ się upierał i Rey czuje, jakby tworzyła się między nimi ściana z duracrete. Może nie jest zbyt obeznana z tym, jak działają inni ludzie, skoro jej wychowanie, w porównaniu do innych, było niekonwencjonalne, ale zna się wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że on zachowuje się jak humorzasty nastolatek. Widziała ich wystarczająco dużo na Niima Outpost, zazwyczaj towarzyszących rodzicom-kupcom i narzekających na upał i piasek.

\- Dlaczego nie? – pyta i nadaje temu żądny ton. Nie do końca wkłada w to Moc, ale kusi ją ta możliwość.

\- Nie mamy sobie nic do powiedzenia – odpowiada, a ramiona ma skrzyżowane na piersiach. – I tak powiedziałaś już wystarczająco.

Rey jeży się mimo woli i jej ręce zaciskają się na krawędzi skrzyni.

\- No wiesz, myślałam, że to dobry zwyczaj powiedzieć komuś, co dzieje się, po tym, jak porywa kogoś i prawie zabija jego przyjaciół. Myślę, że jesteś mi to winien.

\- Jeśli starasz się użyć na mnie umysłowej sztuczki, to wiedz, że nie zadziała. – Brzmi niepewnie.

\- Nie robię tego.

\- A ja nie jestem ci nic winien.

\- Najwyraźniej to dotyczy wszystkich innych w galaktyce – mówi Rey, szczerze nieco zaskoczona tym, jak wiele kąśliwości w to wkłada.

Jego gniew już zaczyna wzbierać, a ściana między nimi drży.

\- Jesteś bardzo dobra w mówieniu o rzeczach, o których nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia – mówi i już kipi gniewem.

Rey nie nazwałaby się ekspertką od wyburzania – o tyle, ile nauczyła się przy zbieraniu i pracowaniu przy materiałach, które mogły wybuchnąć – ale potrafi rozpoznać katalizator i niestabilne materiały. Jego charakter jest bardzo niestabilny, a ona najwyraźniej sama jest odpowiednim katalizatorem. Mogłoby to zadziałać na jej korzyść. Roztopił metalowe więzy, więc to on może być tym, który roztrzaska swoją ścianę.

\- Jesteś mi winien przesłuchanie – mówi, opierając łokcie na skrzyni i rzucając mu spokojne spojrzenie. – W końcu ostatnio próbowałeś mnie zabić.

Widzi, jak jego oczy wędrują do miecza przy jej biodrze, a potem z powrotem do niej. Za nim S4-M1 wydaje ostrzegawczy bip.

\- Powiedziałem, że nie jestem ci winien…

\- Powiedziałabym, że jesteś, przynajmniej tym razem.

Coś w wyrazie jego twarzy zmienia się, ale ciężko jest powiedzieć, co dokładnie. Rey nie wie, czy on teraz się boi, ponieważ zamęt w jego emocjach jest dość dobrze ukryty za ścianą, ale na jego twarzy pojawia się coś, co można odczytać jako wahanie.

\- Nie wiem, czy mogę ci powiedzieć coś, co by cię usatysfakcjonowało – mówi Kylo monotonnym tonem.

Niewiele, musi przyznać Rey. On nie może tak po prostu zlekceważyć wszystkiego, co zrobił, prostym wyjaśnieniem. Ale dla ich wspólnego dobra, jest gotowa posłuchać.

\- Masz rację, ale i tak chcę wiedzieć – odpowiada. Niebo przecina błyskawica i ulewa wokół nich wznawia się. Czuje, jak błoto obryzguje jej łydki i to pomaga jej przy wzięciu następnego kroku. Siada powoli na kracie naprzeciwko niego, co i tak jest w przyzwoitej odległości od niego. On najwyraźniej czuje się niezręcznie, ale nic nie mówi.

\- Kto kazał ci mnie zabić? – zaczyna Rey, kładąc łokcie na kolanach, kiedy garbi się pod spodem X-winga. – Twój dowódca, tak?

\- Nikt nie kazał mi cię zabić.

\- Powiedziałeś „żywa lub martwa”. Próbowałeś mnie zabić, ale miałeś inny wybór. Ktoś powiedział ci, żebyś to zrobił – mówi na tyle spokojnym głosem, na jaki ją stać. Chce jej drżeć, a klatka piersiowa napina się na tę myśl. Ostatnim razem, kiedy próbowała poruszyć ten temat, źle się to skończyło. Właściwie było tak dwa razy.

Patrzy na nią, a jego oczy chodzą w tę i z powrotem, jakby chciał wszystko zobaczyć. Rey nie wie, czego szuka i zdaje się, że on niczego nie znajduje. Zamiast tego patrzy w dół.

\- Niełatwo to wyjaśnić – mówi głosem niskim i cichym.

\- Te rozkazy wydają się dość zrozumiałe – odpowiada Rey.

\- Ich wykonanie, tak – przyznaje. – Ale w praktyce nic nie jest takie proste.

\- Unikasz odpowiedzi. Kto kazał ci to zrobić?

Kylo siedzi prawie całkowicie nieruchomo, z wyjątkiem unoszenia się i opadania klatki piersiowej.

\- Głównodowodzący Snoke. Masz rację. – Wydaje jej się, że się krzywi.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Jesteś uczennicą Luke’a Skywalkera.

\- Ty też byłeś jego uczniem.

Znów podnosi na nią wzrok i coś niczym gniew przecina mu twarz.

\- Nie ja – mówi sztywno. – A nawet wtedy, to było dawno temu.

Rey pamięta moment na moście oscylatora, Kylo mówiącego ojcu, że jego syn był słaby, że był martwy. Dalej wydaje się przekonany, że tak jest.

\- W takim razie chce widzieć wszystkich Jedi martwych? – pyta Rey, nawet jeśli rozumie bez cienia wątpliwości, że jego odpowiedzi to zaledwie półprawdy. Wie, że w tej historii jest coś więcej, ale sam fakt, że w ogóle się odzywa, jest małym zwycięstwem.

\- Wykorzenionych. To dawny cel – odpowiada Kylo.

To też już wiedziała, chociaż miała mało czasu, by przyswoić tę informację. W przeszłości dokonywano podobnych prób, zorganizowanych, napędzanych przez rządy i organizacje posługujące się propagandą i wszelkimi środkami, jakie mieli pod ręką. Przez nich Jedi stali się mitem, a Moc legendą. Przedstawiano ich jako tyranów, terrorystów, tak jak tylko chciano, by wspomóc własne interesy. I w pewnym sensie im się udało.

Potem pojawił się Luke Skywalker i galaktyka się zmieniła.

\- Myślałam, że chcesz dostać się prosto do Mistrza Luke’a – mówi Rey i czuje, jak przechodzi ją podskórny dreszcz. – Po co zjawiać się tutaj? Dlaczego go nie odszukać? Było dużo takich możliwości.

Wspomniała już wcześniej o tym, że ona nie była jedynym źródłem drogi do Luke’a. Jeśli Kylo Ren nie mógł wydobyć z niej mapy za pierwszym razem, dlaczego miałby próbować ponownie?

\- Ostatnio uwaga skupiła się na tobie – mówi Kylo i brzmi, jakby wypowiedział to przez zęby. – Myślisz, że to, że porwanie ciebie i atak na bazę zbiegły się, przeszło niezauważone? Że udało ci się uciec niepostrzeżenie?

\- Nie na tyle, żebym się liczyła. Myślałam, że Najwyższy Porządek miał większe problemy – mówi, marszcząc brwi.

\- Oni tak. _My_ nie. Polityka i porządek w galaktyce przypada w udziale im.

\- A ja przypadam twojemu dowódcy.

\- Wszystko przypada jemu, ale ty stałaś się częścią czegoś większego czy tego chciałaś, czy nie.

To wywołuje w niej dreszcz. Leia wspomniała wcześniej o tym dowódcy, chociaż zawahała się przy bardziej szczegółowym wyjaśnieniu. Rey potrafiła wydobyć od Generał jedynie to, że ten dowódca, _Snoke_ , zrobił coś, co wypaczyło jej syna, co go skorumpowało. Teraz najwyraźniej stał na czele nowych Sithów, Imperium czy jakąkolwiek postać przyjęła Ciemna Strona. Zarówno Luke, jak i Leia powiedzieli jej o Darth Sidiousie i jego władzy nad Darth Vaderem, i podobieństwo jej nie umknęło.

\- _Dlaczego_? – pyta. – Jeśli mówi, że chce mnie żywą lub martwą, ale chce wykorzenić wszystkich Jedi, to jaki w tym sens? O co naprawdę mu chodzi?

\- Byłabyś potężną sojuszniczką – mówi Kylo, ale jego głos jest cichszy, pełniejszy wahania. Rey myśli, o tym, co powiedział do niej na Starkiller, że mógłby pokazać jej, jak używać Mocy, jak odpuścił jej na tyle, by podjęła decyzję. To coś, co sam wcześniej rozważał, chociaż jego ataki na nią po przybyciu na Dagobah pokazały, że nie miał zamiaru popełnić tego samego błędu dwa razy.

Ale gniew w niej rozpala się i kosztuje ją wiele samokontroli, by go stłumić.

\- Myśli, że po prostu może to zrobić? Że tak sobie zmienię strony, bo _poprosi_?

Kylo wydaje z siebie coś jak westchnienie i śmiech.

\- Nie i właśnie dlatego zezwolił na rozkaz zabicia ciebie.

\- Wydawałeś się bardzo chętny, by go wykonać.

Kiedy to mówi, czuje, jak coś znów zmienia się w Mocy. Przez najmniejszą chwilę, _czuje_ _go_. Jest zły, ale zdaje się, że na siebie.

\- Wcześniej popełniłem błąd – mówi głucho.

\- Pozwalając mi żyć?

Nie potwierdza, ale nie mówi też nie. Trzyma tylko wzrok wlepiony w kolana.

Nie mówi o tak wielu sprawach, ale Rey jest i tak zadowolona, że cokolwiek z niego wyciągnęła. Ma wyraźnie wrażenie, że jego ochota na rozmowę się kończy. Siedzą w ciszy, słuchając, jak deszcz spada na obóz.

Jego temperament wytrzymał, a ściana wciąż jest na swoim miejscu. Jeśli już, to zdaje się pokonany albo przynamniej poskromiony. Jeśli ściany nie można zburzyć od razu, całkiem możliwe, że da się ją  rozebrać po kawałku, aż się rozpadnie.

\---

Reszta dnia mija spokojnie i bez żadnych większych zdarzeń. Kylo zostaje w swoim prowizorycznym schronieniu po tym, jak ona odchodzi, chociaż w jego myślach panuje chaos. Nie może zdecydować, czy powiedział jej za dużo, czy może w ogóle nie powinien był nic mówić. W jej obecności czuje wewnątrz pieczenie, jakby był sparzony, a ona zdarła strup i zostawiła otwartą ranę.

Nie powiedział jej wszystkiego, oczywiście, a ona to wie. Ale niekoniecznie też kłamał. Kylo dochodzi do wniosku, że w tym momencie nie ma już powodu, by to robić. Za każdym razem, kiedy zaczynała go przepytywać, kończyło się to walką. Ale zdaje się, że ich kontakty są zdominowane przez wzajemne walczenie, więc powinno mu ulżyć, że w ogóle udało im się ze sobą grzecznie porozmawiać.

Z wyjątkiem tego, że tak nie jest. Nie przebył takiej drogi na Dagobah, żeby prowadzić rozmowy. Żadna część jego misji nie uwzględniała zdradzania szczegółów i zawierania przyjaznych stosunków. Kylo z całą pewnością nie zamierzał dawać jej nawet cienia podejrzenia, z jakiego powodu głównodowodzący Snoke chciał ją żywą lub martwą. Czasy są teraz niespokojne, Najwyższy Porządek wciąż miota się po zniszczeniu Bazy Starkiller, a Ruch Oporu nabiera sił. Kylo wie, że ludzie tacy jak Hux sporą częścią winy obarczają jego za zwyczajne niezabranie droida, kiedy miał szansę, a zamiast tego sprowadzenie _jej_. Ta dziewczyna jest równa się z koszmarem nie tylko dla niego, ale dla całej ich sprawy. Jest jak stała wiązka światła i nic nie odebrało jej tego blasku. W tym tempie _nic_ już zdoła tego zrobić.

On i tak musi ją jakoś stąd zabrać. Nie zgadza się na ponowną klęskę.

Stara się z tym przespać po przełknięciu dwóch kolejnych łyków Bactade, ale jego umysł nie ma ochoty na wypoczynek. Jest burzliwy niczym sama pogoda na Dagobah. Skupia się na dziesiątkach różnych spraw jak ból w żebrach i ręce, na fakcie, że Kylo czuje, jakby nigdy nie miał już wyschnąć, na ciężarze kurtki lotniczej na ramionach, duchach, myśli, że nigdy nie zdoła opuścić tej planety na własnych warunkach, i na dziewczynie.

Oczywiście ona wydaje się całkowicie zadowolona. Kylo wie, że wcześniej się umyła i nawet po mieszkaniu na najsuchszym pustkowiu, jakie można sobie wyobrazić, zdaje się, że całkiem dobrze przystosowała się do Dagobah. Nie słyszał, żeby chociaż raz narzekała na warunki, nawet kiedy jest przemoczona, a jej buty chlupoczą w błocie.

Wieczorem, po udanej kilkugodzinnej drzemce, słyszy, jak szuka czegoś w skrzynkach, pakując się na ich wędrówkę. Jest przy tym cicha, ale w jej umyśle nie ma spokoju. Słyszy myśli, które bezwiednie nadaje; odkąd zamknął jej dostęp do siebie, przestała się pilnować.

Pracując, myśli o muzyce z Jakku, rzadko słyszanej, ale takiej, której nie da się zapomnieć. Kylo słyszy głębokie uderzenia perkusji i harmonijne pojękiwanie jakiegoś strunowego instrumentu, a potem kobietę śpiewającą w języku, którego on nie rozumie. Nie musi go znać, żeby pojąć znaczenie, ponieważ od siebie Rey dodaje obrazy pustyni, wydm czerwonych i fioletowych w zachodzącym słońcu. Pojedynczy księżyc nad Jakku jest nisko na niebie, bladożółty na horyzoncie o barwie głębokiego fioletu i niebieskiego. W ciemniejącym świetle samotna postać idzie po tej wielkiej przestrzeni ubrana na biało, niosąc wyświechtaną torbę na ramieniu.

Oczy Kylo zamykają się same, oglądając te obrazy. Jego oddech się wyrównuje, kiedy postać w bieli idzie pod górę wydmy i spogląda w dół, widząc małe schowane zabudowy i ogień oświetlający wielokolorowe markizy. Śpiewająca kobieta przedłuża dźwięk jakby w egzaltacji.

Kiedy postać schodzi na dół, niebo rozświetlone jest tysiącami gwiazd i po raz pierwszy, jak mu się zdaje, od wieków, Kylo zasypia i nie śni o niczym.

\---

Z rankiem nadchodzi więcej deszczu, chociaż najgorsza część burzy już przeszła. Rey budzi się wcześnie, kiedy niebo wciąż jest ciemne, a chmury są łaskawe dla ciemnoszarego koloru. Cały obóz pogrążony jest w błotnistych kałużach i po włożeniu na siebie kurtki przeciwdeszczowej i plecaka, Rey przeskakuje nad nimi. Chwyta wysokokaloryczny baton odżywczy z paczki z racjami, a potem odwraca się w stronę brezentu na X-wingu. Chociaż raz Kylo śpi głęboko i pojawia się w niej wewnętrzna debata, jak go obudzić. Gdyby to był Finn albo w ogóle ktokolwiek inny, zwyczajnie by nimi potrząsnęła. Dotykanie Kylo to nienajlepszy pomysł, dlatego wyciąga rękę, by zapukać w skrzynię.

Dochodzi ją zmęczony jęk, zanim on odwraca głowę na tyle, by ją zobaczyć.

\- Co? – daje radę powiedzieć głębokim i półprzytomnym głosem.

\- Pora się zbierać – mówi Rey, wskazując na torbę przewieszoną na plecach. – Musimy wyjść teraz, zanim wilgotność się pogorszy.

Chociaż nie widzi jego twarzy w całości, nietrudno jej zgadnąć, co o tym myśli. Powoli podnosi się do góry przy pomocy dobrej ręki, a twarz pociera drugą. Jego włosy są potargane z jednej strony, a na policzku ma ślad po skrzyni. Rey powstrzymuje parsknięcie, zanim rzuca mu racje, patrząc, jak jego oczy rozszerzają mu się, kiedy prawie przeocza jej ruch. Ona z kolei nie przeocza gniewnego spojrzenia, które rzuca w jej stronę.

Odwraca się do S4-M1, siedzącego obok największego korzenia drzewa.

\- S4-M1, pilnuj dla mnie obozu, dobra? Gdyby coś się stało, mam w torbie łącze komunikacyjne.

S4-M1 wydaje serię bipów i świergotów, każdy w coraz niższym tonie.

_Nic ci nie będzie? Czy to bezpieczne? Też mam iść?_

\- Wszystko gra. Nic nam nie będzie. Nie martw się.

Droid artykułuje swoje wątpliwości, ale niechętnie ustępuje.

Wtedy Rey jeszcze raz upewnia się, czy ma wszystko ze sobą. Jej miecz świetlny wisi przy pasku, a jej myśli wciąż wracają do tego zamkniętego w skrzyni. Naprawdę byłoby bezpieczniej, gdyby oboje byli uzbrojeni, ale to w końcu _Kylo Ren_ , a za każdym razem, kiedy widziała go z tą rzeczą, nigdy nie kończyło się to dobrze. Nie może mu w pełni ufać, chociaż wie, że sama umie się dobrze bronić. Jednak wciąż pozostaje fakt, że są wrogami, którzy utknęli w impasie, a uzbrojenie go znaczyłoby albo ich wspólne bezpieczeństwo w nieznanym miejscu, albo to, że się od niej potencjalnie odwróci. Jego ręka i nadgarstek dalej są złamane, chociaż Rey nie uważa, że byłby całkiem bezużyteczny albo że nie mógłby walczyć bez dominującej ręki.

W końcu postanawia zawierzyć swoim możliwościom i duchom, które zdają się być jej przychylne, i otwiera skrzynię. Nie jest całkiem nierozsądna, dlatego przypina oba miecze do swojego paska, jego zaciska mocno, tak by nie mógł odzyskać go przy pomocy Mocy. Albo gdyby próbował, nie poszłoby mu łatwo.

Kiedy się odwraca, widzi, ze on na nią czeka. Buty ma całkiem obłocone i wciąż ma na sobie kurtkę lotniczą. Marszczy czoło, kiedy jego wzrok pada na bronie przypięte przy jej biodrze.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę – odpowiada Rey, przyklepując je prawą ręką. – Nie wiem, co przyjdzie nam tam zobaczyć, więc jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, _dam_ ci go.

Kylo próbuje spiorunować ją wzrokiem, ale, ponieważ jest obłocony, wyraźnie wyczerpany i właśnie przemaka, rezultat jest kiepski.

\- Mógłbym go odebrać, gdybym chciał – mówi.

A Rey _uśmiecha się_ i znowu poklepuje oba miecze.

\- Nie, nie mógłbyś.

Odwraca się od niego i _czuje_ , jak patrzy na nią spode łba. Zamiast tego skupia się na odnalezieniu tamtej sygnatury Ciemnej Strony, próżni, którą kazał jej znaleźć Yoda. Na początku nie przychodzi jej to łatwo, ponieważ sieć życia na Dagobah jest jak siatka przed jej oczami. Potem ledwie udaje jej się wyczuć jej ślad.

\- Tędy – mówi i zaczyna brnąć przez błoto najlepiej, jak może. Słyszy, jak Kylo idzie za nią powoli i czuje emanujące z niego niezadowolenie. Na szczęście zachowuje milczenie.

W pewnym sensie droga jest znajoma. Prowadzi ją obok wysuniętych skał i przez ścieżki obok, które zdążyła wyeksplorować na początku pobytu na Dagobah. Potem zaczyna się obca droga. Kiedy niebo się rozjaśnia, stają przed niekończącymi się bagnami i trzęsawiska, nieruchomymi, szarymi stawami, powykręcanymi drzewami, które rozrastają się na niemożliwe wysokości, a wszystko otacza niechcąca opaść mgła. Deszcz dalej zacina nieprzerwanie.

Tylko raz Rey zerka, by na niego spojrzeć, kompletnie przemoczonego i wyglądającego, jakby wolałby być gdziekolwiek indziej byleby nie na Dagobah. Niektóre pasma włosów przylepiły mu się do czoła, a woda zdaje się skapywać z każdego możliwego miejsca. Wydaje się, że nawet skóra kurtki lotniczej nic nie daje. Brnie z tyłu, a Rey, odwracając się, myśli o tym, jakie to dziwne, że ten czarny koń Najwyższego Porządku, właściwie ostrze samej operacji podąża za nią, chlupocząc w błocie.

Ogrom sytuacji nie uszedł jej uwadze. Tak naprawdę dalej jej ciąży, chociaż dobrze się postarała, by to ukryć i odpędzić od tego myśli. Jedynym powodem, dla którego w ogóle za nią idzie albo słucha jakiegokolwiek jej rozkazu, jest brak innego wyboru. Gdyby byli w odwrotnej sytuacji, byłaby przerażona. Na chwilę jej wyobraźnia bierze nad nią górę i wyobraża sobie, że jest w jego sytuacji, ma połamane kości, a jej broń zwisa z jego paska, niedostępna. Zastanawia się, czy żywi do niej urazę i co może ewentualnie zrobić, jeśli będzie miał okazję.

\- Myślisz za głośno – mamrocze za nią Kylo, wcinając się w jej zadumę.

Rey odwraca się i widzi, jak patrzy pod nogi, uważając na korzenie i błoto. Rey szybko odwraca się z powrotem i robi to samo, żeby się nie potknąć.

\- Więc nie staraj się słuchać – upomina go, przechodząc nad wyjątkowo sterczącym korzeniem.

\- Nie starałem się – mówi i brzmi na zirytowanego. – Sama ujawniasz myśli.

To przynajmniej oznacza, że słyszał, co myślała, a zatem odczuł jej obawy.

\- Możesz potraktować to jako zemstę, jeśli chcesz – mówi Kylo, dając do zrozumienia, że nie będzie ich ignorował. – Ty wcześniej wydawałaś się bardzo zdeterminowana.

Gdyby nie była zajęta próbą nawigowania przez ryzykowną drogę, obróciłaby się i spiorunowała go wzrokiem. Zamiast tego kieruje takie spojrzenie na nieszczęsną jaszczurkę, która szybko przemyka pod jej nogami.

\- Ja za nic się nie mszczę. _Nie postępuję_ tak.

Prawie _słyszy_ , jak on przewraca oczami.

\- Racja. Jedi. Bardzo szlachetnie.

\- A ty właśnie przyznajesz, że zrobiłeś coś złego – wypomina mu szybko.

\- Przyznaję, że nasze metody mogą wydawać się brutalne, owszem – odpowiada i brzmi, jakby znów z niej szydził. – Może niekonwencjonalne, w zależności od tego do kogo je porównasz.

\- _Rozważacie_ , że tortury i masowe mordy są brutalne?

Przez chwilę nic nie mówi.

\- Metody przesłuchiwania różnią się od organizacji do organizacji. Myślisz, że jak Ruch Oporu traktuje jeńców?

\- Uprzejmiej niż Najwyższy Porządek – odpowiada zimno Rey. – I nie używają Mocy do wyciągania czegokolwiek.

On wydaje dźwięk, który mógłby być śmiechem, ale nie ma w nim krzty wesołości.

\- Naprawdę zadziwia mnie, jak mało wiesz.

Rey nie zatrzymuje się, ale jej chód jest sztywny, więc bardziej tupie niż idzie.

\- Wiem wystarczająco dużo, żeby odróżnić dobro i zło – daje radę powiedzieć napiętym tonem.

\- A co, uważasz, że Jedi to wcielenie dobroci i łaski? – pyta Kylo sarkastycznie, a Rey zaczyna mieć po cichu nadzieję, że straci równowagę i wpadnie do trzęsawiska. Należy mu się co najmniej tyle. – Nie nauczyłaś się niczego o ich historii?

Tak naprawdę nie, wie niewiele. Nie chodziła do jakiejś starej biblioteki i nie zgłębiała w księgach wielkich mądrości Jedi ani nic równie przesadnego. Miała jedynie Mistrza Luke’a i duchy na Dagobah, a nawet wtedy jej edukacja była ograniczona. Na wyspie odwiedziła najstarszą świątynię zbudowaną z ciosanej skały, wciąż przypominającą o początkach Zakonu Jedi. Nie medytowała tam, by zdobyć wiedzę od przeszłych mistrzów. Medytowała tam, by nauczyć się Mocy, o jej przepływie i zmieniającej się naturze.

Wie tylko, że większości Jedi już nie ma i, o ile wiadomo, wszyscy, którzy wyznawali dawne zasady, są martwi. _Jedi_ jest dzisiaj tylko słowem i dla niektórych nie ma znaczenia. Rey wie, że byli potężni i nie potrzebuje do tego obecności ducha. Ale nietrudno wyobrazić sobie bytów podobnych do Qui-Gona czy Yody, wystarczająco potężnych, by przekroczyć granice śmierci. W ich istnieniu odnalazła spokój.

Jednak nie całkiem. Wie na pewno, że Anakin Skywalker dalece się różnił od należytego Jedi. Był silny, był _bardzo_ potężny, miał zadatki na tak legendarnego rycerza, że tysiące, jeśli nie miliony, chciałyby móc podążyć taką drogą. A jednak Darth Vader istniał i jego dziedzictwo przybrało postać nie legionu wiernych Jedi, ale ludzi jak ten, który za nią idzie. Otoczony Ciemnością, rosnący w siłę we własnym bólu i gniewie, ścigający cień.

Dusza Anakina Skywalkera nie zaznała całkowitego spokoju, a jednak kroczy z Jedi po śmierci.

\- Nie, wiem, że nie wszyscy byli dobrzy – odpowiada w końcu. – I jestem pewna, że mógłbyś mi wiele powiedzieć, żeby mnie przekonać, że nie mieli racji. Ale nie ma już żadnych prawdziwych Jedi, prawda? – _Przez ludzi takich jak ty_ , zostaje niewypowiedziane, ale stara się podsycić tę myśl.

\- Nie ma już żadnych, ponieważ, jakimikolwiek potworami nie nazwiesz Sithów czy Najwyższego Porządku, Jedi doskonale potrafili robić to samo i ukrywać się za zasłoną kłamstw, mówiąc, że to dla słusznej sprawy. Masowe mordy nie ograniczają się do jednej ze stron. – Mówi to z żarliwością, która przypala przypala same słowa. To coś, w co naprawdę wierzy, być może fanatycznie. Generał Organa powiedziała, że dostał obsesji na punkcie czynów dziadka i chociaż Rey nie sprawdzała bardziej przeszłości Anakina, wie, że wprawił w ruch pewne najstraszniejsze wydarzenia, których reperkusje wciąż się odczuwa.

I dwa rezultaty tych wydarzeń idą teraz tą błotnistą ścieżką po Dagobah. Wnuk Anakina Skywalkera wypaczony przez Ciemną Stronę, kroczący drogą, którą nikt nie powinien był podążyć, którą porzucił sam Vader. I Rey czerpiąca z nauk Jasnej Strony, wciąż słysząca mądrość Jedi dawno martwych, teraz jedna z ostatnich z niezwykle zagrożonego rodzaju, jej własne życie naznaczone tylko z tego powodu.

Nie umyka jej, jak zdumiewająca jest różnica pomiędzy dwiema Stronami, nawet poprzez samą nazwę.

\- Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć – mówi, marszcząc brwi i poprawiając ciężar torby na ramieniu. Dwa miecze świetlne przy jej pasku uderzają o siebie. – Ale to ani trochę nie zmienia tego, co się teraz dzieje. Nie potrzebuję mistrza Jedi, żeby mi powiedział, że rzeczy, które zrobiłeś, są złe. A już na pewno nie musisz przedstawiać mi historii, próbując udowodnić, że w jakiś sposób są w porządku.

\- Nie próbuję... – Natychmiast urywa i Rey widzi, że niechcący zapędziła go w kozi róg. _Nie próbuję udowodnić, że są w porządku_ , to miał zamiar powiedzieć. Rey czuje to nawet z jedną ścianą pomiędzy nimi. Być może mądrze Kylo postanawia milczeć, możliwie przeszacowując sytuację, żeby później mieć lepsze argumenty.

\- Słuchaj – wzdycha, obracając lekko głowę, żeby się do niego zwrócić. – Możemy się kłócić, ile chcesz po tym, jak dojdziemy... gdziekolwiek idziemy. Ale na razie nie chcę słyszeć, że torturowanie ludzi jest w porządku i że unicestwienie całej Republiki było konieczne. Najwyraźniej masz ściśle wyrobione zdanie na ten temat.

Nadchodzi cichy, taki, że prawie go nie słyszy, najmniejszy szept w jej umyśle.

_Nie chciałem, żeby oni wszyscy umarli_.

Ta myśl przemieszcza się jak mgła przez szczelinę w ścianie i Rey zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie miała tego usłyszeć. Sprawia, że czuje ucisk w klatce piersiowej i musi odchrząknąć, żeby go złagodzić.

\- W porządku – mówi on, zmuszając się, by arogancja przesłoniła tę jedną małą słabość, którą przypadkiem wyłapała.

To bardzo niewielkie zwycięstwo, być może odniesione w bólu, ale jednak zwycięstwo.

I idą dalej.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Część pierwsza rozdziału 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kto jeszcze jest podekscytowany z powodu najnowszego zwiastunu? Najwyższa pora chyba skończyć to tłumaczenie :D

Oczywiście niewiele jest podobieństw pomiędzy Dagobah i Jakku, ale Rey z pewnością znalazła jedno. Niezależnie od planety czy klimatu późnymi popołudniami przychodzi czas, gdy upał staje się zwyczajnie nie do zniesienia. Rey myśli, że woli Jakku, ponieważ tam w czasie upału jest sucho. Dagobah przemacza do suchej nitki i nie daje wytchnienia.

Nie zna dokładniej godziny, nie żeby miało to większe znaczenie. Wie jedynie, że idą już od kilku godzin, a upał, powoli, ale pewnie, zaczyna coraz bardziej dokuczać. Poci się bardziej i musi brać większe łyki z manierki. W końcu deszcz zaczyna łagodnieć i Rey może zdjąć kurtkę przeciwdeszczową, którą przewiązuje sobie w pasie za rękawy. Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, pozbycie się jednej warstwy nie daje jej wiele, chociaż gdy zerka do tyłu na Kylo, widzi, że ze swoją kurtką zrobił to samo.

W końcu to Kylo nie wytrzymuje.

\- Ze wszystkich planet w całej galaktyce musiałaś wybrać akurat tę – mamrocze.

Rey przewraca oczami.

\- Nie musiałeś tu za mną przylatywać – odpowiada, chociaż w głębi się z nim zgadza. Dagobah nigdy nie miała być zaludniona i z pewnością nie ma przyszłości w turystyce. – Jestem szczerze zaskoczona, że mistrz Luke nie kazał ci tu przybyć, gdy byłeś jego uczniem.

Czuje przez ich bliską więź, że Kylo wzdryga się, ale jednocześnie szybko to w sobie zdusza.

\- Wspominał o tym – przyznaje, ale głos ma szorstki. – Ale nie miałem wcale tak wiele lat, gdy odszedłem. Wątpię, by chciał zabrać dziecko w takie miejsce.

Rey marszczy brwi i zastanawia się nad tym przez chwilę. Luke i Leia powiedzieli jedynie, że był „młody”, kiedy przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę, ale żadne z nich nie uściśliło jego wieku.

\- Ile miałeś lat? – pyta; jej ciekawość bierze górę.

\- Prawie piętnaście – mówi on tak swobodnie, że aż ją to razi.

Rey nie może sobie tego wyobrazić. Nie był w takim razie wiele młodszy od niej, zaledwie o parę lat. Gdy ona miała piętnaście lat, pragnęła jedynie przeżyć. Rozbieżność ich osobistych doświadczeń staje się przez to o wiele jaśniejsza i zdaje się ich prawie odseparowywać.

Rey chce spytać, co spowodowało, że się stoczył, co sprawiło, że zaczął myśleć o podążaniu za dziedzictwem swego dziadka, ale do pewnego stopnia boi się odpowiedzi. Dręczy ją ten głęboko zakorzeniony niepokój, który zaczął się w bazie Starkiller, gdy ją przesłuchiwał, kiedy patrzyła, jak morduje własnego ojca, kiedy walczyli w lodowatej ciemności. To właśnie to niebezpieczeństwo, które opisali Jedi, ta złość i strach, nad którymi Rey stara się panować. Nie chce słuchać, co było przyczyną jego upadku, ponieważ boi się, że usłyszy, co kiedyś może spowodować jej własny.

Zastanawia się też, z czym ma się zmierzyć u celu ich drogi i czy zmieni się tak samo, jak mistrz Luke.

Próbuje skupić się na czymś innym, na dręczącym upale i towarzyszącej mu wilgotności, sposobie, w jaki pot spływa jej po twarzy od linii jej włosów, na dźwięku dwóch mieczy świetlnych obijających się o siebie przy jej pasku. Skupia się na każdym kroku ze swoich kroków, stara się liczyć korzenie i liście, po których stąpa, próbuje rozpoznać różne stworzenia, które przemykają przez jej ścieżkę albo skradają się w pobliżu.

Nie pomaga jej to tak, jakby chciała. Ratuje się myśleniem spoza Dagobah. Wyobraża sobie symulatory lotu i sprawdza w myślach listy z podręczników, które znalazła w różnych wrakach na Jakku. Powoli, dokładnie przegląda plany X-winga T-65, chociaż zna je na pamięć. Części do odzysku są pierwsze, ponieważ były najważniejsze. _Nadajnik zakłócający czujniki energii, cztery porcje. Węże hydrauliczne od podwozia, jedna porcja. Komputer pokładowy z dyskiem pamięci i kondensatorami, dwie porcje…_

\- Ciekawa lista zakupów - mówi Kylo, rozbawiony.

Rey marszczy brwi.

\- Myślałam, że kazałam ci przestać słuchać.

\- Myślałem, że powiedziałem ci, że emitujesz myśli.

Wcale tak jej się nie zdawało. Cała lista była tak przyziemna i typowa, że nie wydawało się, że to w ogóle ważna myśl.

\- Nie robiłam tego – mówi Rey, łapiąc się najniższej gałęzi, by utrzymać równowagę nad wyjątkowo szeroką kałużą. – Co znaczy, że słuchałeś.

\- Oczywiście, ponieważ nie ma niczego lepszego od słuchania, jak recytujesz ceny części z X-winga – mówi on sucho.

Po chwili Rey słyszy, jak manewruje przez tę samą kałużę.

Tym razem _wysyła_ mu swoje myśli, by mu zrobić na złość. _Komputer namierzający, jedna porcja. Żyroskop elektromagnetyczny, trzy porcje._

\- Zdaje się, że będę dobrze wykształcony, kiedy zostanę zbieraczem złomu – mówi jedynie nieco rozdrażniony. Ale Rey i tak przyznaje sobie punkt.

\- Nie przetrwałbyś długo – wtrąca żartobliwie.

On prycha drwiąco.

\- Dlaczego tak mówisz?

\- Długie przerwy pomiędzy posiłkami, nie ma kim rządzić i trzeba nauczyć się cierpliwości – mówi, czując się teraz nieco bardziej zuchwale, gdy jej wróg jest pokryty błotem, a jego broń jest pod jej opieką.  Pomaga sobie pokonać małą pochyłość przy pomocy gałęzi, ostrożnie, by nie poślizgnąć się w błocie. – Zakładam, że skończyłbyś jako posiłek rozpruwaczy w ciągu tygodnia.

On podąża za nią po pochyłości niemniej wdzięcznie niż ona.

\- Dziękuję za tę ocenę. Bardzo stosowna – mówi tonem ociekającym sarkazmem.

Wracają po tym do względnego milczenia, chociaż Rey rozmyśla sobie, kierując się przez bagno. Tym razem utrzymuje myśli  w ciszy, tworząc niewielką imitację ściany, którą stworzyła. Nie wie tak naprawdę, jak poradziłby sobie na Jakku albo w ogóle gdziekolwiek. Może tylko wyobrażać sobie, że urodził się i został wychowany w bardziej dostatniej scenerii, tak jak tamte dzieci, które widziała w Niima, otoczone hołubiącymi ich rodzicami, pogardzającymi pustkowiem roztaczającym się wokoło. Ale generał Organa nie wyglądała na osobę, która rozpuszczałaby swoje dziecko - ubóstwiającą je, tak, ale bez przesady. A jednak Kylo wspomniał, że Han Solo zawiódłby jako ojciec, więc ma nad czym się zastanawiać.

Przez większość życia Rey pragnęła, by był przy niej _ktokolwiek_ , ktoś, kto przyszedłby do niej i potrzymał w ramionach, pogłaskał po włosach i powiedział jej, jak bardzo ją kocha. Widywała rodziny, nawet wśród zbieraczy złomu, i ukłucie zazdrości tak naprawdę nigdy jej nie opuściło. Dobre czy złe rodziny, ona chciała _mieć_ jakąkolwiek _._ Miał rację, że była samotna, że czasami nie dawało jej to spać, ta ziejąca otchłań w środku, której nie mogła zapełnić. Nie było przed tym ucieczki, więc musiała polegać na fantazji, próbując wyobrażać sobie statek zniżający lot na nieskończonym niebieskim niebie nad Jakku. Poszłaby na lądowisko w Niima, a ktoś zniżyłby schody. Zobaczyliby ją, a ona wyobrażała sobie, że zwyczajnie _wiedziałaby_. Ich oczy by się spotkały, a ona pobiegłaby przez piasek prosto w ramiona kogoś, kto po nią wrócił.

To właśnie sprawiało, że zaznaczała dni na ścianie, jeden po drugim. Jej nadzieja mogła osłabnąć, zasyczeć jak gasnący ogień, ale nigdy nie umarła.

Ciężko jej utożsamić się z nim w taki sposób. Miał rodzinę, a ona nie ma wątpliwości, że jego rodzice go kochali. Może nie zna całej historii, ale wie, że generał Organa odesłała go, by był z jej bratem, by walczył z ciemnością, która zaczęła przeważać i jątrzyć się. Ale coś poszło nie tak i odszedł. Nigdy nie zawrócił, a oni go już nie zobaczyli.

Jej rodzina nigdy po nią nie wróciła, natomiast on nie powrócił do swojej.

Rey pokonuje pasmo szarej wody i próbuje wyciszyć niepewność. Potem wraca do listy złomu. _Generator prądu, pięć porcji. Konwertory napięcia, dwa za cztery porcje…_


	9. Chapter 9

Kylo wie, kiedy są już blisko celu.

Powoli nastaje wieczór, a blada szarość dnia zaczyna przechodzić w ponury niebieski. Upał słabnie stopniowo, powoli, tak że umyka to jego uwadze, aż mimowolnie drży od potu, który robi się zimny na jego skórze. Kylo odpina kurtkę lotniczą i używa pikowanej wewnętrznej części, by chociaż nieco wytrzeć twarz i szyję. Narzuca ją z powrotem, uważając na ramię.

Przez cały dzień szli prawie bez przerwy, zatrzymując się tylko dwa razy na posiłek i odpoczynek. Musi przyznać, że dziewczyna jest zdeterminowana. Jak na szczura pustynnego, radzi sobie na bagnie, jakby było jej drugim domem. Chociaż w ciągu dnia wyczuwał jej kłębiące się myśli, widać było, że cały czas kierowała się do przodu z precyzyjnym skupieniem.

I właśnie gdy nad Dagobah zapada wieczór, Kylo wie dokładnie, czego ona szuka.

To jedno z tych źródeł Ciemnej Strony, które wyczuwał od chwili przybycia, z których czerpał, by odzyskać równowagę. Są ich miliony, porozrzucanych po całej galaktyce, ale na takiej planecie, tak czystej i skąpanej w Świetle, wyróżniają się o wiele bardziej. Skupisko źródła jest w małym punkcie na powierzchni planety, ale służy tylko za wejście do czegoś większego i ciemniejszego. Wie, co to oznacza dla niej: _wyzwanie._

Patrzy za nią, jak idzie zdecydowana, wiedząc, że teraz cel jest dla niej bardziej wyczuwalny niż przez cały dzień.

Ponownie uderza go to, z jaką łatwością mogłaby przejść na Ciemną Stronę. Wyczuwał to od czasu ich walki na Starkiller. Jest w niej złość, którą czuł nawet, gdy przypominała sobie dawne dni, w których części równały się porcjom. Słyszał gniewny szept w jej myślach o tym, jak ją oszukano, o kimś, kto brał więcej, a jej dawał mniej. Wszystko to zbiega się z poczuciem straty, samotnością, z tamtymi obrazami, z których czerpał, gdy ją przesłuchiwał i poczuł tamten okropny smutek rozdzierający z powodu osamotnienia, poczuł go tak _wyraziście_ , że mógł go wziąć za własny.

Ma wszystkie cechy potężnej sojuszniczki. Jest silna, utalentowana, odważna, zdecydowana, a to wszystko można by rozwinąć, gdyby tylko przyjęła odpowiednie nauki. Kylo myśli, że Snoke mógłby pomóc jej to dojrzeć, zmienić ją w coś wspaniałego, co sprawiałoby, że galaktyka drżałaby na sam jej widok.

Przypominałaby Dartha Vadera bardziej niż on.

Ta myśl sprawia, że niebezpiecznie głęboko przechodzi przez niego dreszcz, gorący i bolesny. Ustając, boli i pozostawia po sobie poczucie urazy. Dziewczyna nadała imię jego strachowi, który teraz przedziera się przez niego z precyzją pocisku. Kylo Ren, potomek Anakina Skywalkera w prostej linii, _dziedzic_ Vadera, ma w sobie mniej potencjału niż ta dziewczyna. Ta mała pustynna zbieraczka bez znaczenia, wplątana w tę sytuację zupełnie przypadkowo, ma zadatki na jego idola, którym on nie dorówna.

Rosnąca w nim gorycz pali. Jego pięści zaciskają się i rozwierają, prawy nadgarstek piecze, a ramię boli. Miecz świetlny zwisający z jej paska niczym trofeum zdaje się tylko pogarszać sytuację; to fizyczny wyraz tego, co nieświadomie już mu odebrała.

To jeszcze nie moment, by zmienić bieg rzeczy. Powstrzymuje się już tak długo, głównie pod groźbą, ale zauważył też, że duch zniknął, odkąd ostatnio rozmawiali w obozie. Znaczenie tej sytuacji ciężej odkryć, ale nie traktuje tego jako zwycięstwa. Oznacza to jedynie, że musi poczekać dłużej, musi dowiedzieć się, jak przechytrzyć martwych albo ich obejść, a potem będzie mógł zrobić, co musi. Tak czy inaczej ona wraca z nim i nie pobije go na ścieżce jego własnego przeznaczenia.

Gotuje się w sobie trochę, aż wchodzą na pasmo, które góruje nad ogromną przestrzenią tego ponurego bagna. Ona nagle się zatrzymuje, zwrócona w  tamtym kierunku. W niknącym świetle ciężko cokolwiek dojrzeć, ale jest tam coś innego, nieorganicznego i dziwnego. Kylo słyszy, jak bierze głęboki wdech.

\- Widzisz to? – szepcze Rey, jakby ktoś miał ich usłyszeć.

Widzi. Jest w oddali, ale to ciemny kształt, który można by pomylić z wystającą skałą u dołu ogromnego drzewa. Jest nisko przy ziemi i wygląda na zniekształcony, ale jego obecność jest tam silna. Pojawienie się go nie może być przypadkiem.

Oboje bez słowa schodzą w dół.

Chlupocząc, brną przez błoto i płytką wodę, aż docierają do niewielkiej części suchego lądu wchodzącego w bagno. Gdy tam docierają, niebieska wieczorna poświata zaczyna coraz bardziej przygasać. Rey sięga do torby, wyciąga światło chemiczne i zgniata zawartość, czekając, aż świetlik rozpali się na jasnożółto. Dzięki niemu widzą, że kształt to jakaś chata. Zbudowana jest z zbitego, suchego błota i najwyraźniej od jakiegoś czasu nikt w niej nie przebywał. Część dachu jest zapadnięta i niewiele jest nienaruszonych elementów. Widać wyraźnie, że bywały tam zwierzęta, a to, czego nie przetrząsnęły, zarosło albo obróciło się w pył.

Rey świeci w jedno z okrągłych okienek.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek chciałby tu mieszkać – mówi, obracając głowę, by się rozejrzeć. – Nie żeby jeszcze tu był.

Kylo obchodzi chatę z drugiej strony i bada dziurę, która kiedyś musiała być drzwiami. Poza wdzierającym się bluszczem nic jej nie zakrywa. Musiałby zejść na czworaka, by wejść do środka, a jego duma wystarczająco już ucierpiała.

\- Chyba wystarczy, by zrobić obóz – mówi Rey, podchodząc do niego i badając drzwi przy świetle.

Kylo ma właśnie zaprotestować, ale ona już kuca i wpełza do środka. _Oczywiście_ , że tak. Patrzy, jak żółte światło porusza się między oknami, aż Rey wystawia głowę przez jedno z nich.

\- Jest w porządku! Od wieków niczego tu nie było – mówi, a on _czuje_ , że się z niego śmieje, chociaż nie wydaje z siebie dźwięku.

\- Nie wejdę tam.

\- Dlaczego nie? – pyta ona zupełnie niewinnie. – Jest tu tylko połowa dachu, ale lepsze to niż nic!

To go nie zaskakuje. Widział sprawozdania z Jakku. To ta sama dziewczyna, która z własnej woli mieszkała w pustym szkielecie starego AT-AT. Nie tylko to, ale _radziła sobie_. Oczywiście, że tak samo miało być na Dagobah.

\- Zostaję tutaj – mówi nieodwołalnie. Nie ma zamiaru zginać się i wpychać do chaty, która ledwo mieści jedną osobę, a co dopiero dwie.

Rey mierzy go wzrokiem, zanim wzrusza ramionami.

\- Jak chcesz – mówi, znikając w domu.

Kylo słyszy, jak rozgląda się, a potem coś małego wylatuje przez okno i ląduje na ziemi. Patrzy w dół i widzi, że to jedna z racji żywnościowych. Podnosi ją i wzdycha, potem podchodzi do zniszczonego pnia drzewa i opiera się o niego. Przewidujący burzę grzmot pioruna w oddali nie wzrusza go, przynajmniej na razie. Może pomedytować. Może skupić się na studni Ciemnej Strony niedaleko. Myśli, że pod żadnym pozorem _nie_ wejdzie do tej chaty, nawet gdy widzi, że w środku zaczyna się świecić coś innego.

W ciągu kilku minut ona już rozpaliła ogień.

Kylo bierze głęboki oddech przez nos i wypuszcza powietrze ustami, a potem bierze się za żałosną namiastkę kolacji, którą mu dała. To będzie długa noc.

 

\---

 

Wnętrze jest ciasne i popada w ruinę, ale to zawsze coś. Rey patrzy w ogień, który rozpaliła w niewielkiej wnęce służącej za kominek, a potem ogląda światło odbijające się we wgłębieniach i w pęknięciach w ścianach. To dziwna budowla – delikatnie mówiąc. Przez pęknięcia widzi metalowe części od podstawy. Okienka przypominają zewnętrzny brzeg nakrętki dociskowej. Przez wypaloną glinę, którą wyłożona jest podłoga, widzi coś jak metalowe kraty.

Znaczna część chaty powróciła na łono natury. Bluszcz i zwierzęta obróciły większość wystroju w pył. A jednak, nawet biorąc pod uwagę szczątki i zgniliznę, to nie najgorsze miejsce, w jakim spała. Jeśli już to woli je bardziej od drzewa w obozie. I naprawdę – _jego_ strata, zwłaszcza, że słychać nadciągające pioruny. Ale drugi raz nie wyjdzie z propozycją.

Rey robi, co może, odgarniając wszystko na bok, by zrobić miejsce na podłodze.

Medytowanie nie przychodzi jej łatwo. Ciemna Strona ma tu silne oddziaływanie, prawie negujące wpływ Jasnej Strony. Rey nie wie, czy to źródło Ciemnej Strony, obecność Kylo, czy oba. Gdy próbuje się skupić, wydaje jej się, że sięga po coś w całkowitym mroku. Czuje się przez to zaniepokojona; zdarza jej się często otwierać oczy i skupiać wzrok na ogniu przed nią.

\- _Strach czujesz. Strach w umyśle mąci._

Dociera do niej głos Yody, ale Rey nie widzi go. Jedyny blask pochodzi  z ognia i światła chemicznego. Jego głos wydaje się bardzo odległy, cichszy niż wcześniej. Robi się przez to niespokojna, myśli o mroku, który jest w tym miejscu jak pijawka. Zastanawia się, czy Ciemność zakłóca moc duchów, czy może jakimś sposobem przegania Jasność.

\- Co to za miejsce? – pyta zniżonym głosem.

\- _Mój dom to był –_ odpowiada Yoda jakby szeptem. Rey próbuje się tego uchwycić, ale ma wrażenie, że wyślizguje się z jej palców. – _Przeze mnie wybrany na schronienie przed tymi, którzy zabiliby mnie. Ciemna Strona jest tu silna. Czujesz to. Moją obecność ukryła._

\- Wciąż to robi.

Następuje chwila ciszy i wtedy Rey czuje najdrobniejszą strużkę światła w Mocy. Nie jest tak jasna, jak poprzednio; to jedynie punkcik przypominający odległą gwiazdę. Wystarcza, by poczuła się o wiele lepiej i znalazła coś w tym ciemnym miejscu.

\- _Przygotować się próbujesz_ – mówi Yoda, a jego głos zdaje się dochodzić ze światła gwiazd. – _Pomocy w tym nie znajdziesz._

Rey marszczy brwi i spogląda w ogień, obserwując, jak ten porusza się i wydłuża.

\- Nie jestem pewna, czego mam szukać – przyznaje. – Doszłam tutaj i wiem, że nie jest już daleko, ale nie wiem, czego się spodziewać.

\- _Niczego_ – mówi Yoda. Rey prawie widzi, jak zamyka oczy i przytakuje. – _Niczego nie oczekuj._

Chce spytać, co to znaczy, czy to ma _jakiś_ sens. Wysłał ją tu w konkretnym celu, a pozostali Jedi zgodzili się, że tak należy zrobić. Chce wiedzieć, z czym przyjdzie się jej zmierzyć, czy będzie to jakiś nieśmiertelny potwór, starożytna świątynia, czy _coś._ Brak wskazówek nie pomaga jej na nerwy.

Chyba że…

Nic. Brak niczego. Definicja idealnej medytacji. Niczego nie widzieć, niczego _nie czuć_. Ta nieobecność to pustka niewypełniona, a jednak wypełniająca.

Czuje, jak Yoda uśmiecha się, pełen aprobaty.

Medytacja przychodzi jej wolniej, pewnie. Rey nie polega na obecności Yody, by się w niej zagłębić. Tym razem po prostu wyobraża sobie tę pustkę. Widzi to miejsce w umyśle, to skupisko Ciemnej Strony, a potem jego prawdziwą naturę _._ Jest jak mistrzowie Jedi, którzy jej sprzyjają. Jest zwyczajnie echem czegoś z przeszłości. Nie ma prawdziwego kształtu. Jego jedyne ruchy dzieją się w Mocy, są niczym chorągiew falująca na wietrze.

Tym razem w czasie medytacji nie szuka Światła. Skupia się na tym, jak przejrzysta jest harmonia Mocy, na bilionach głosów śpiewających pieśń, która oddziela planety i kieruje nimi na orbicie, obraca księżycami i przyzywa zorze, utrzymuje wszystko w ruchu niekończącej się symfonii dźwięku, światła i pustki.

Rey jest przyzwyczajona do wysokich dźwięków, migoczącej obecności Światła i każdego istnienia, które w nim żyje. Teraz sięga w dół, szukając niskich tonów Ciemnej Strony, nie po to by przywołać je do siebie, ale obserwować. Oczywiście jej obecność nie jest jej nieznana. Ale bez niej nie ma równowagi, ponieważ to cień rzucany przez światło.

Jej obecność w Mocy delikatni e ociera się o te wicie, które zawsze zdają się jej szukać. Teraz nieruchomieją przy niej, niepewne lub być może nieświadome jej zamiarów. Nie jest atakowana, nic zabłąkanego nie próbuje jej chwycić i wciągnąć. Zdaje się, że wszystko trzyma odpowiedni dystans, jakby zanurkowała w oceanie na Ahch-To, a morskie stworzenia zwyczajnie ją obserwowały. Głębia tej pustki jest chłodna i uspokajająca, jak pasmo cienia na pustyni, jak jaskinia, w której ukryła się, kiedy Kylo Ren tu przybył.

W tym momencie nie rozbłyska żadne światło. Jest tu zwykła ciemność, ale taka, jak noc na Dagobah. To uczucie zadowolenia, pogrążania się w dobrym śnie. Ta ciemność nie jest gwałtowna, nie jest okrutna, w pobliżu nie wyczuwa się niebezpieczeństwa.

Widać tu potencjał.

Rey słyszy to, ale żaden głos się nie pojawia. To słowa zwyczajnie przemykające w nicości. Znikają niczym cienie i Rey wygodnie unosi się w czarnej nicości. Wie, bez poddawania się temu, co oznacza. Tutaj mogłaby rządzić. Mogłaby skręcić niewidoczne wątki, które ją otaczają, i wprowadzić zmiany. Ciemność jest podatna i w niewłaściwych rękach może zmieniać się i być przekuwana w śmiertelne ostrza. Tak wielu właśnie to robiło, a będą jeszcze inni. Jeden z nich, cichy byt w wielkiej sieci, wyróżnia się pośród tej nocy na Dagobah.

Rey jest jak mrok i porusza się, zamaskowana, w jego kierunku. Cicho jak we mgle, płynie z resztą Mocy niczym woda, a on przyjmuje to instynktownie. To jego naturalny stan, w którym czerpie z tych porozrzucanych po galaktyce studni.

Potencjał. To słowo ponownie porusza się w ciemności i wsiąka w jestestwo Kylo Rena. Nie drży, nie wzdryga się. Zwyczajnie chłonie wszystko w swoim medytacyjnym stanie.

W ten sposób wślizguje się ponownie niezauważona, poruszając się w pęknięciach w jego ścianie, jakby nie było między nimi bariery. On nie reaguje. _Nie czuje_ jej. Czuje jedynie powiew pustki i wdycha go chętnie. Rey porusza się przez niego, a on nadal tego nie odkrywa.

Wcześniejsze źródło bólu wciąż jest przed nią ukryte. Ale _coś_ tu jest, jakiś cichy trzepot ukryty w głębi. Rey porusza się w tamtym kierunku bez myślenia, a słowo _przynęta_ ledwie przez nią przemyka. Ale nie wygląda na to, że jest to coś umieszczonego świadomie, więc Rey zbliża się bez wielkiego wahania. W jej umyśle jest jak delikatnie świecąca kula, jasna niczym światło księżyca, wystarczająco mała, by mogła utrzymać ją w dłoniach. Czuje ją w Mocy; jest jak śnieg na Starkiller lub wiatr na skórze albo chłód oceanu, który obijał jej się o stopy.

Rey zachwyca się i zastanawia, jak coś takiego może istnieć w całej tej ciemności. Dotyka tego na próbę, a rezultat jest _niesamowity_.

Tysiące widoków zalewa przestrzeń wokół kuli. Wspaniałe kolory przenikają się i pulsują, i rozciągają, aż układają się w obrazy, których Rey inaczej nigdy by sobie nie wyobraziła. Jasne kwiaty w każdym możliwym odcieniu kwitnące na tle modrego wodospadu, długie pasma przezroczystego materiału opadające z wysokiego sklepienia, owoce tak bogate i różnorodne, że Rey nie potrafi nazwać ponad połowy z nich. Potem pojawia się kobieta o łagodnej twarzy, jasnych brązowych oczach i ciepłych dłoniach na jego twarzy.

Generał Organa, młodsza i szczęśliwsza, spoglądająca na syna, jakby był gwiazdą o poranku i światłem księżyca nocą. Rey czuje ciepło w piersi, przypływ nostalgii i pragnienia.

Potem mężczyzna, wysoki i przystojny, wchodzi do tego kolorowego pokoju. Ma krzywy uśmiech i uniesioną brew, a w oczach śmiech, który usilnie powstrzymuje. Mija długa, pełna ciszy sekunda, aż w końcu mężczyzna śmieje się i kuca z otwartymi ramionami. Rey czuje odciski na dłoniach, które przyciągają syna do piersi. Dotyka skóry jego kurtki i czuje mieszankę zapachów, które mówią _Sokół_ , i jedyną myślą przelatującą przez jej głowę jest _dom_.

Ogląda najszczęśliwsze wspomnienie Bena, jedno z niewielu, a jest tak promienne i cudowne, że natychmiast rozumie.

Jest w nim strzęp Światła, niewielki, ukryty i chroniony. To kurczowe przypomnienie życia tak różniącego się od tego prowadzonego przez Kylo Rena. On nie potrafi puścić tych wspomnień. _Nie puści_ , nie ważne jak bardzo tego chce.

Następuje zmiana nastroju i Rey wie, że musi odejść. On wyczuwa coś w środku i pojawia się w nim odległa potrzeba _oczyszczenia_. Rey z wahaniem zdejmuje dłonie z kuli i patrzy jak kolory zanikają, aż znów nastaje ciemność. Ponownie wtapia się w nicość i leci z Mocą, powoli ustępując, aż znów znajduje się w swoim ciele.

Rey nie czuje z jego strony niczego więcej. Nie pojawia się rozbłysk gniewu czy pogarda. Jest tylko cisza i Rey zdaje sobie sprawę, że w ogóle jej nie zauważył. Ciemność całkowicie ją ukryła i posłusznie robiła to cały czas.

\- _Kusi Ciemna Strona. –_ Głos Yody gwałtownie ją otrzeźwia, a widok rozpadającej się chaty nieco ją szokuje. Przed oczami widzi bladoniebieską pobłysk. Obraca głowę i przy innej wnęce blisko zapadniętego okna widzi nikły zarys ducha, który siada na brzegu i wzdycha. – _Uwodzi wszystkich, którzy styczność z nią mają. Nie tylko potęgę oferuje. Czasami mniej, czasami więcej._

Rey nie czuje niczego złego w swoim doświadczeniu. Nie powróciła, czując, że powinna kogoś zaatakować albo pragnąc potęgi. Na pewno nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru naśladować Kylo Rena, zwłaszcza po ujrzeniu tamtej maleńkiej świetlistej kuli, prawie wygaszonej.

\- _Potencjał_ – mówi Yoda zdecydowanie czytając jej w myślach. – _Wszyscy go mają. Ty, być może, większy niż inni._

\- Nie chcę nikogo skrzywdzić – protestuje Rey, czując, że z jakiegoś powodu musi się bronić. _Nie zachwieje się._

\- _Nie tak się to zaczyna_ – mówi Yoda, kiwając głową z mądrością. – _Pokusy oferuje. Dary. Ale wysoką cenę za nie trzeba płacić._

Rey nie rozumie, jak to, co właśnie zrobiła, można uznać za dar. Nie czuła się szczególnie silna. Jak już, czuła się w takiej samej jedności z Mocą, jak w przypadku Światła. Pieśń wszechświata była tak samo przejrzysta i cudowna po każdej ze stron.

Inny głos odbija się echem w jej umyśle.

\- _To równowagi szukasz_ – mówi Qui-Gon, a Rey naprawdę czuje ulgę, że go słyszy. Jego obecność jest niczym ciepło od ognia. – _Doświadczyłaś jej, prawda?_

Gdzieś w przestrzeni duch Yody wzdycha i kręci głową.

\- _Zbyt wielu mistrzów dla tej uczennicy_ – powtarza, stukając laską o ziemię.

Rey ignoruje go przez chwilę i przelatuje spojrzeniem po chacie w poszukiwaniu śladu ducha Qui-Gona. Nie znajduje niczego poza jego sygnaturą w Mocy.

\- To prawda – odpowiada, prostując się.

\- _Więc wiesz, jak ważna jest ta równowaga. Jedna Strona nie może istnieć bez drugiej._

Rey przytakuje i znów kieruje wzrok na ogień. Patrzy, jak cienie wydłużają się i drżą.

\- Słyszałam ją w Mocy. Była jak… jakaś muzyka – mówi, próbując znów ją sobie wyobrazić. Nie jest tak wyraźna, jak w trakcie medytacji, ale pozostaje w jej umyśle niczym odbicie słońca przed jej oczami, gdy je zamyka. – Nie brzmiałaby dobrze, gdyby była tylko jedna Strona.

Zapada długa cisza, aż Rey słyszy coś jak chichot.

\- _Myślę, że dobrze zrobiliśmy, że nad tobą czuwaliśmy, Rey_ – mówi Qui-Gon czule.

\- _Wciąż zbyt wielu mistrzów_ – mówi Yoda, ale tym razem bez nacisku.

Znikają razem i Rey uśmiecha się do siebie.

Dzisiaj mrok jej nie przeraża. Nie martwi się, co znajdzie, gdziekolwiek idzie. Ciemna Strona jej nie grozi, a Jasna ustępuje cicho. Rey zasypia na podłodze w chacie, ogień przygasa do rozżarzonych węgielków, a światło chemiczne zanika, aż zostaje po nim blada poświata.

Rey śni o delikatnej równowadze Mocy i o jej pieśni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byłam zachwycona, mogąc tłumaczyć ten rozdział. Uwielbiam ten moment, gdy teorie, pod którymi się podpisuję, sprawdzają się w kanonie ("Light. Darkness. Balance") :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenie: rozdział jest nieco brutalny w krwawy sposób ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sny Kylo tworzy zbieranina bezładnych obrazów, co jednak nie jest niczym dziwnym. Nocą zaczyna padać deszcz, który szybko przechodzi w zwyczajną ulewę. Nakrycie głowy kurtką niewiele daje, a wejście w coś przypominającego stan wyciszenia wymaga od niego najwyższej koncentracji. Nie ma zamiaru poddać się i wejść do chaty, ponieważ byłoby to równoznaczne z przyznaniem się do porażki. Zziębnięty i całkowicie przemoczony zmusza się do snu.

Jego sny nie są spójne, chociaż takie mogą się wydawać. Setki różnych scen próbuje ułożyć się w logiczną historię, ale chronologia jest postawiona na głowie. Świeże wspomnienia splatają się ze obrazami z dzieciństwa, są usiane zdarzeniami, które nigdy nie miały miejsca. Kylo jest świadom, że w nocy budzi się kilkakrotnie, ale nawet to wydaje się marą. W rezultacie śni o szumie deszczu i o młodym chłopcu próbującym przedostać się przez bagnistą wodę po kolana, chcącym dotrzeć do źródła głębokiego, znajomego głosu.

Deszcz wnika w inny sen, tym razem o wielokolorowych światłach Coruscant, który osnuwa ciężka mgła. Kylo idzie ospale wzdłuż jednej z dróg w Dzielnicy Rozrywki, mając wrażenie zamroczenia. W głowie mu pulsuje i nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, czy to z powodu zwykłego bólu, czy muzyki dochodzącej z jednego z wielu klubów, które mija. Wokół niego są tysiące ludzi, ale nie może zobaczyć żadnej twarzy. Wtedy, w pobliżu skrzyżowania, dostrzega zakapturzoną postać, której twarz całkowicie skrywa cień. Postać unosi rękę zakrytą czarną, skórzaną rękawicą i przywołuje go skinieniem. Kylo stawia krok w jej kierunku, ale jego stopa porusza się po drodze, wydając okropny chlupoczący dźwięk. Patrzy w dół i widzi, że część chodnika pękła, a pod nią znajduje się szare bagno. Bierze kolejny krok, ale chodnik znów rozpada się i Kylo przez niego wpada. Każdy krok sprawia coraz więcej trudności, ale postać ani drgnie. W końcu, gdy Kylo już prawie stoi z nią twarzą w twarz, wkrada się mgła tak ciężka, że aż oślepia, a Coruscant zanika całkowicie.

Kylo budzi się, drżąc tak bardzo, że musi zacisnąć zęby. Deszcz wciąż pada bezlitośnie, a kiedy Kylo wygląda zza kurtki, napotyka jedynie znajomy widok szarego Dagobah. Bez chronometru niemożliwe jest określenie czasu, a w głowie wciąż kręci mu się od snów i braku odpoczynku.

Nie wie, jak długo tak leży, aż w końcu z chaty wyłania się Rey, a on od razu zauważa, że jest _sucha_. Kaptur ma naciągnięty, ale pod nim jej włosy są zupełnie suche. Dopina kurtkę i mocno krzyżuje ręce na piersiach, zanim do niego podchodzi.

Gdy Kylo próbuje wstać, natychmiast zdaje sobie sprawę, jak obolały jest. Ma wrażenie, że stan jego żeber wcale się nie poprawił, a teraz jeszcze dorównuje im ból pleców. Powstrzymuje grymas, podciągając się do pozycji siedzącej, a jego ramiona stanowczo protestują, gdy wciąga na siebie kurtkę. To wcale mu nie pomaga, ponieważ od wewnątrz jest tak samo przemoczona, jak on.

Musi wyglądać okropnie, ponieważ dziewczyna wydaje się tak _usatysfakcjonowana_. Na twarzy ma ledwie skryty uśmieszek, a jej oczy świecą się, jakby udało jej się przespać całą noc. Prawdopodobnie tak było, biorąc pod uwagę jej ognisko, schronienie i całą resztę, której odmówił. Ale tego nie przyzna. Zamiast tego wchodzi w znajomy rytm przekuwania bólu w coś produktywnego, tak jak go uczono.

\- Dobrze spałeś? – pyta ona bez cienia sarkazmu. Robi się z niej _bardzo_ dobra aktorka.

\- Lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek – odpowiada Kylo ostro. Sypiał już w gorszych warunkach. Nie potrafi ich nazwać na poczekaniu, ale wie, że tak było.

Ona kiwa głową, zanim sięga do kieszeni kurtki i wyciąga kolejną rację żywnościową i manierkę. Kylo bierze je bez słowa, woląc nie odmawiać. Tak naprawdę nie zaszkodziłoby Bactade, ale weźmie, co mu dają.

\- Jak skończysz, wyruszymy – mówi Rey, ponownie krzyżując ramiona. – Zostawiam w chacie wszystko poza mieczami.

Kylo unosi brew, ściągając z racji opakowanie.

\- Myślisz, że nie zajmie to długo – stwierdza bardziej niż pyta.

Ona wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie jestem pewna, ale mam takie przeczucie.

Nie wracają już do tego, a Kylo nie spieszy się, jedząc. Może źródło Ciemnej Strony go intryguje, ale nie ma do końca ochoty rzucać się, by do niego dotrzeć.

Podczas gdy ona na niego czeka, Kylo zauważa, że jest w niej coś dziwnego. To nic fizycznego, za to coś prawie nieuchwytnego. Czuje ją w Mocy, tę maleńką narastającą zmianę i nie wie, czy to z powodu źródła Ciemnej Mocy, czy czegoś, co zrobiła świadomie. Jej Światło nie do końca _przygasło,_ ale dołączyło do niego coś innego. Jednak nie ma sensu, by próbował wyczuć odpowiedź, ponieważ wiedziałaby, że szukał.

Kończy swoją rację wzięciem łyka z manierki i ją oddaje. Nie dziękuje jej, a ona wcale tego nie oczekuje. Zamiast tego wkłada ją z powrotem do kurtki, zanim pochyla głowę w swoją lewą stronę.

\- To tam, nie za daleko. Myślę, że nie powinno zająć nam więcej niż godzinę.

\- Tak myślisz.

Ona wzdycha przez nos i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Wciąż nie jestem pewna, co to. Ale ty już to czułeś, prawda?

Jest zaskoczony, że w ogóle pyta.

\- Tak – odpowiada tylko.

Następuje pełna napięcia chwila ciszy, zanim ona sięga pod kurtkę i słychać charakterystyczny brzęk. Potem kieruje w jego kierunku rękojeść jego miecza świetlnego. Jej palce są na nim mocno zaciśnięte, jakby miała pewność, że to być może najgorsza decyzja, jaką dzisiaj podjęła. Kylo kilkakrotnie spogląda to na jej dłoń, to na twarz, zanim w ogóle myśli o przyjęciu go.

\- Na co to? – pyta, a głos ma niski i nieufny.

\- Na cokolwiek, co może tam być – mówi ona.

Jest dla niego jasne, że robi to z bólem. Ostatnim razem, gdy go miał, próbował ją zabić. Z jej strony to zarówno bezprecedensowe, jak i raczej głupie. Ale jednak radziła sobie w czasie ich ostatniej walki. To ingerencja z zewnątrz go powstrzymała. Gdy nie bierze miecza od razu, ona wyciąga go bardziej w jego stronę.

\- Nie umiem radzić sobie z dwoma na raz – wyjaśnia. – Jeśli jest tam coś, co chce nas zabić, wolałabym, żebyśmy oboje byli uzbrojeni i gotowi.

\- Po tym, jak próbowałem cię nim zabić – mówi Kylo śmiertelnie poważnie.

Ona mierzy go wzrokiem, który przelotnie przypomina mu rzeczowe spojrzenie matki, gdy próbował w jej obecności robić coś idiotycznego.

\- Będziesz próbował ponownie? – pyta i brzmi to retorycznie.

Nie, nie będzie. Jeśli już, weźmie ją stąd żywą.

Bez słowa bierze od niej miecz, natychmiast delektując się znajomym ciężarem w dłoni.

\- Nie – odpowiada w końcu, przypinając go do paska.

\- To dobrze. Chodźmy.

 

\---

 

Wciąż jest dość wcześnie i temperatura utrzymuje się na całkiem komfortowym poziomie. Rey nie musi zrzucić kurtki w czasie drogi, nawet gdy leje się na nich deszcz. Nie czuje żadnego współczucia względem Kylo, chociaż niełatwo przeoczyć gmatwaniny emocji ziejących niezadowoleniem, które wypływają z niego niczym potop nad nimi. Wie bez wścibiania nosa, że prawie nie spał i że jego rany nie zagoiły się na tyle, by zapobiec bólowi. Jeśli już, Rey zadowala się faktem, że to on miał w sobie zbyt wiele dumy, by poddać się i przespać noc w suchym miejscu.

Wcale nie zwalnia kroku ze względu na niego. Właściwie to pewnie posuwa się naprzód, traktując skomplikowany system korzeni rodzimych drzew jak tor stanowiący przeszkodę. Im bliżej tamtego miejsca, tym są większe i przypominające labirynt, a Rey nie ma wątpliwości, że to z powodu samego źródła. Krajobraz robi się dziwniejszy i bardziej obcy, mniej przypominający jakiekolwiek znane jej bagno, a bardziej coś wrogiego.

Kylo jakoś nadąża, chociaż Rey czuje jego wewnętrzny protest. Po tym, jak przebiega przez naturalny most z korzeni, on podąża, i Rey czuje, że coś prze na tę niewielką więź, która ich łączy. Nie potrzeba tu nawet słów, zamiast tego myśl zakorzenia się w jej głowie, jakby była jej.

_Poważnie, zwolnij!_

Rey wie, że nie miał zamiaru tego przekazać, skoro okazywanie jakichkolwiek słabości nie jest w jego stylu. Ale ona nie przepuści takiej okazji.

_Nie musisz za mną nadążać. Możesz sobie pozwolić na chwilę odpoczynku_ – odsyła mu z uśmieszkiem.

Gdzieś za plecami słyszy odburknięcie.

\- Nic mi nie jest – mówi, a może warczy. Ciężko stwierdzić, skoro oboje dyszą.

Rey nie zwalnia. Ma przynajmniej dobry trening. Musi wykazywać się precyzyjną pracą nóg i zwinnością albo wleci do bagnistej wody prosto na twarz. A musi jeszcze znaleźć tamto miejsce. Moc pomaga jej się poruszać, prowadzi ją niczym wewnętrzny kompas, kierując nią we wszystkie strony, mówiąc jej gdzie się wspiąć, a gdzie zjechać. Rey wie, co znaczy przypływ adrenaliny, gdy czuje, że nic nie może jej powstrzymać. Tutaj nie jest szczególnie inaczej.

Moc przepływa przez nią z taką łatwością, że czuje fizyczny wstrząs, gdy znika. Ma wrażenie, jakby zderzyła się ze ścianą, niewidzialną barierą pomiędzy jedną stroną a drugą. Zamiera nagle, a Kylo prawie na nią wpada.

\- Co do cho… - zaczyna, ale wtedy też to czuje.

Ma się wrażenie, jakby znaleźli się gdzie indziej, w obcej okolicy, która nie jest ani Dagobah, ani żadnym znajomym miejscem. To nie mrok z poprzedniej nocy. Tutaj nie ma nic pokrzepiającego.

Rey musi ustalić swoją pozycję, co jest trudne. Przypominają jej się komputery i kompasy na niektórych statkach na Jakku i ich dziwne, niestabilne zachowanie, gdy mijała je burza piaskowa. Unkar Plutt powiedział jej, że to coś magnetycznego, a Teedos mawiali, że to gniew boski. Czymkolwiek było, Rey czuje to teraz. Nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, gdzie iść dalej albo jak wróciłaby do chaty czy obozu. To uczucie, które oszałamia albo przyprawia o zawrót głowy; sprawia, że czuje mdłości.

Kylo też musi to czuć. Dłoń trzyma na mieczu świetlnym i rozgląda się, jakby próbował znaleźć źródło. Wtedy odwraca się i kiwa głową.

\- W tę stronę – mówi.

\- Skąd wiesz?

Nie patrzy na nią. Po prostu spogląda przed siebie, jakby widział coś przez nisko stojącą mgłę, która kładzie się nad tym miejscem. Wygląda na to, że wszystkie stworzenia na Dagobah wyraźnie unikają tego terenu, a Rey nie może ich za to winić. Wydaje się bardziej opustoszałe i jałowe niż pustynia, a jeszcze bardziej przywodzi na myśl cmentarz. Przypomina jej o opowieściach przekazywanych przez grupy zbieraczy złomu o statkach, które odkopywano po burzy czy szczególnie dużych wiatrach. Ponoć były otwarte, a wewnątrz okazywały się pełne trupów tych, którzy nie uciekli przed swoim przeznaczeniem. W swoim życiu Rey widziała tylko kilka całych ciał, za to wiele kości. To uczucie nie jest jej nieznane i podobieństwo jest uderzające.

Wtedy widzi je. To jakieś drzewo, ale nie jak to białe niczym kość w obozie, z którym się zaznajomiła. To jest ogromne i ciemne, a jego gałęzie rozciągają zielono-czarne liany zwisające z każdej strony. Niczym choroba, szpetne narośle pokrywają jego korzenie, które pną się w górę i formują otwór jaskini. Mgła zdaje się z niego wydostawać, a jaskinia wydaje się ją wdychać i wydychać.

Ciemność jest tu tak silna, że aż ciężka. Rey w ogóle nie chce do niej sięgać.

\- No i jest – mówi Kylo, wpatrując się w jaskinię z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. – I ty naprawdę chcesz tam wejść?

\- Nie – odpowiada szczerze, a jej dłoń jest już na rękojeści miecza. – _Nie chcę_. Ale _muszę._

On przez chwilę nic nie mówi, aż wzdycha i zerka na nią. Jego oczy wydają się szczególnie ciemne, ich brąz zupełnie ustępuje czerni.

\- Zakładam, że idę tam z tobą.

Rey chce powiedzieć, że tak, to jest powód, dla którego dała mu jego miecz. Ale pomimo obaw potrząsa głową.

\- Nie musisz – mówi, chociaż chce powiedzieć inaczej. Coś podpowiada jej, że ma to zrobić sama, chociaż pragnęłaby tylko odwrócić się i odejść w bezpieczne miejsce.

Kylo marszczy brwi i spogląda na miecz świetlny.

\- Więc co? Mam tu stać na straży, podczas gdy ty robisz to, co musisz?

\- Jeśli chcesz.

Kącik jego ust wędruje w górę.

\- Jeśli _chcę_ – powtarza, a potem wraca wzrokiem do jaskini. – To nowość.

Rey bierze oddech i skupia się na dreszczu, który zaczyna rozchodzić się w jej brzuchu.

\- Tak – mówi. – Jeśli chcesz tam wejść, w porządku. Jeśli nie, też w porządku.

Kylo wzdycha.

\- Nie żebym miał coś lepszego do roboty. Prowadź.

Rey nie chce, ale idzie przed siebie mimo to.

Wchodząc do jaskini, przypomina jej się tamta, w której ukryła się, gdy uciekła przed Kylo. Jest przenikliwie zimna w sposób, w jaki może być tylko podziemie i rozchodzi się tu wyraźny ziemisty zapach – mieszanka naturalnej zgnilizny i ubitej ziemi. Całość jest ciemna i zarośnięta, a ściany pokrywają grzyby i mech. Ziemia pod jej stopami jest zwarta, ale śliska, więc Rey patrzy pod nogi przy każdym kroku.

Nie wie, czego szuka, a im dalej zapuszczają się w jaskinię, tym bardziej zaczyna się martwić, że nie dotrze do celu. Jedynie obecność Kylo za nią daje jej poczucie stabilności. Słyszy echo każdego kroku, co jest pokrzepiające, w sposób, w jaki Kylo nigdy nie był. Dziwne, jak to miejsce i jego nastrój wpływa na to, jak go postrzega.

Potem wszystko milknie.

Z początku nie wydaje się to dziwne, aż zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej krokom nie towarzyszą już inne. Odwraca się, by spytać, co się stało i zamiera, gdy widzi, że jest sama. Nie ma nawet wrażenia jego oddalającej się obecności. Nie ma _nic_ , jakby całkowicie zniknął. Sięga do Mocy, by go znaleźć, ale coś ją blokuje. To nie on, nie jest to też ściana, którą ustawił między nimi. Powstrzymuje ją coś innego, co jest poza kontrolą ich obojga.

Rey słyszy coś w oddali, zaraz za zakrętem w jaskini. Brzmi jakby coś rysowało po kamieniu, a potem słychać delikatne stukanie. Ogarnia ją lęk i musi w sobie zebrać każdy strzęp siły, jaki posiada, by pójść dalej. Knykcie ma pobielałe od zaciskania palców na mieczu, oczy szeroko otwarte, kroki niepewne i ostrożne.

Przede wszystkim w jaskini nie ma prawie światła. Większość wlatuje przez dziury w systemie korzeni powyżej, ale i tak panuje to przyciemniona, wodnista szarość. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy przystaje, po jaskini odbija się inny dźwięk. Więcej drapania, a potem coś pobrzękuje, jakby na ziemię spadł metaliczny przedmiot. Rey idzie dalej i w końcu, potrzebując jakiegoś źródła światła, musi zapalić miecz.

Ten rzuca dziwny niebieski strumień na ścieżkę, którą Rey podąża ostrożnie. Nie ma tu nic poza mętnymi kałużami i przypadkowymi czarnymi korzeniami, a potem…

Widzi ślady stóp. Są niezgrabne, jakby ktoś się słaniał. Myśli od razu o Kylo i gdy podąża za nimi dalej, ściska ją w żołądku. Ślady krwi mieszają się z błotem i wodą, a ich nieregularny wzór powoli przybiera wyraźniejszy kształt. Im dłużej idzie, tym trudniej jej oddychać, a wyobraźnia podpowiada jej to, czego wzrok nie dostrzega. Widzi tylko Kylo, rannego, wykrwawiającego się gdzieś w głębi jaskini. Nie wie, dlaczego jest przez to tak niespokojna, skoro jeszcze kilka dni temu pragnęła, by był martwy.

Potem widzi but. Z mieszaniną strachu i ulgi zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest jego. Oświetla sobie widok mieczem i kawałek dalej widzi na ziemi ciało. Rey podbiega do niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i klęka obok. Ten ktoś leży z twarzą do ziemi, ubrany w ciemnobrązowy mundur polowy i czarną kurtkę zgodną z jakimś regulaminem wojskowym. Ostrożnie, trzymając miecz na odległość, przewraca go na plecy. To młody mężczyzna, sądząc po wyglądzie, z szeroko otwartymi szarymi oczami i potarganymi czarnymi włosami zlepionymi po jednej stronie błotem i własną krwią. Jest wyraźnie martwy, a to z powodu otwartej rany w boku. W żadnym wypadku nie powstała przez proste cięcie. Jeśli już, wygląda na to, że coś się w niego wdarło. Rey czuje mdłości i kosztuje ją wiele samokontroli, by tam nie zwymiotować. 

Kolejne drapanie rozlega się po jaskini. Rey ma wielką chęć zostawić trupa, ale najpierw zamyka mu oczy, próbując zignorować chłód jego skóry.

W błocie słychać więcej kroków. Więcej krwi, która tworzy ślady. Kolejne zwłoki, tym razem starszej kobiety z włosami jasnoblond pobrudzonymi ziemią. Jej prawe ramie jest wybite, a jej szyję pokrywają czarno-niebieskie siniaki. Potem następny trup i następny. Cały system jaskini wyłożony jest ciałami, a wszystkie noszą wojskowe płaszcze i mundury, wszystkie są posiniaczone i zakrwawione.

Rey nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że biegnie, aż czuje, że pali ją w płucach. W oczach i na policzkach ma gorące łzy. Nie widzi już nawet ciał. Wie jedynie, jak je omijać, nie nadeptując na ręce i nogi, i twarze, nie ważne, ile ich tam jest. Nie zna liczby. Mogą ich być tuziny, mogą to być _setki_. Jest ich _tak_ wiele.

Chce jedynie wydostać się z tej jaskini, zobaczyć Dagobah, Jakku czy _cokolwiek_ , co nie jest tym okropnym miejscem. Nie słyszy już niczego poza własnym szlochem.

A potem w oddali widzi niebieską poświatę.

Nogi ją prowadzą i Rey z pełną siłą rzuca się do rozpaczliwego sprintu. Wtedy jaskinia otwiera się w coś innego. Ściany z ubitej ziemi ustępują błyszczącemu czarnemu kamieniowi, a sufit z korzeni zaczyna ciągnąć się coraz wyżej i wyżej, aż wydaje się sięgać nieba. Jest tu mniej zwłok, ale te, które teraz widzi, wyglądają jakoś znajomo, chociaż nie zna ich twarzy czy imion.

Niebieska poświata pochodzi z innego miecza świetlnego, trzymanego przez kogoś, kto stoi przed nią, odzianego w czerń, odwróconego do niej plecami. Przed nimi znajduje się czarne podwyższenie skąpane w bladym świetle. Jest na nim ciało, a krew leje się z rany w rozłupanej głowie. Jest jej tak wiele, że ciężko stwierdzić, kto to był. Powoli uderza w nią, że to dziwne, że rana jest krwawa, a nie wypalona przez miecz świetlny.

\- Co… - daje radę jedynie wykrztusić, głos ma ochrypły, a oddech niespokojny.

Postać nie odwraca się. Zdaje się jej w ogóle nie słyszeć.

Potem, powoli, wyciąga jedną rękę, tę bez miecza i wskazuje na jedno z ciał na podłodze. Rey ma wrażenie, że chce, by popatrzyła, chociaż jej umysł gwałtownie się temu sprzeciwia. Stawia powolne kroki, uważając na ciała, a jej własny miecz wciąż pali się u jej boku.

Gdy widzi, kto to, wie, że będzie chora.

Poe Dameron leży z twarzą ku górze, jego brązowe oczy są szeroko otwarte, usta rozpostarte i zakrwawione, a głęboka, okropna rana cięta znaczy jego szyję, prawie odrzynając głowę od reszty ciała. Kiedy Rey się odwraca, znajduje u swych stóp Finna. Leży na boku, a ogromna, szarpana rana idzie wzdłuż jego prawego ramienia, tak głęboka, że Rey widzi blade płaty kości pośród całej tej krwi. Inna rana wdziera się głęboko w jego tułowie, a wnętrzności wypływają na kamień.

Rey nie wie nawet, że krzyczy.

Za każdym razem, gdy się obraca, jest ich więcej. Generał Organa z głęboką dziurą w piersi, pasującą do tej która znaczy ciało Hana Solo. Mistrz Luke z odciętym mechanicznym ramieniem i praktycznie rozpołowionym tułowiem. Ciało za ciałem, wszystkie z twarzami ludzi, których zna. Wydzierają się z niej krzyki połączone ze szlochem i nie może uciec.

\- Patrz – mówi głos, surowo i okropnie. Trzęsąc się, szlochając, Rey patrzy w górę na postać. Zdaje się zupełnie niewzruszona masakrą. Wskazuje na zakrwawione podwyższenie, na coś, co kiedyś było osobą. – _Patrz_.

Rey przechodzi nad swoimi przyjaciółmi, swoją rodziną. Jej buty ślizgają się we krwi i wnętrznościach. Nie wie, jak w ogóle dochodzi do podwyższenia, ale robi to i patrzy w dół.

Ciężko powiedzieć, kto to. Praktycznie się nie da. Po twarzy zostały tylko cięcia i dziury. Widzi trochę włosów, a są czarne, jak kamień dookoła. Wtedy patrzy w dół na prawą dłoń trupa i widzi znane tlące się resztki po mieczu świetlnym z trzema ostrzami. Mieczu _Kylo_.

Rey odwraca się tak szybko, że prawie spada na ziemię. Teraz postać stoi tuż przed nią z pochyloną głową.

\- Widzisz? – mówi głosem jak lód i szkło. – Musiał umrzeć. Wszyscy musieli. Każdy z nich. Stanowili cenę.

Rey nie wie, jak znajduje głos.

\- Kim jesteś? – pyta, a jest tak rozbita i napięta, że nie brzmi jak ona. Potem kaptur opada i Rey czuje, że jej całe ciało drętwieje.

Patrzy na _siebie_.

Ale ta Rey naprzeciwko niej jest inna, chociaż to na pewno ona. Jest bledsza, chudsza, ale jakoś silniejsza. Jej oczy mają okropny toksycznożółty odcień, a uśmiech jest jak rana na jej twarzy.

\- Nie wiesz? – pyta tamta Rey. Jej głos nie ma żadnego emocjonalnego zabarwienia. Nic nie wskazuje na to, by była kiedykolwiek człowiekiem. To cień, to _prawdziwy_ potwór.

\- Dlaczego… – Rey bierze oddech. Nie może nawet spytać. Nie chce wiedzieć, co się stało, ale _musi_.

Druga Rey uśmiecha się szeroko, nawet nie wściekle. To tylko ruch na twarzy ukazujący zęby.

\- Nie ma emocji – mówi. – Jest ład.

Cisza tego miejsca aż huczy.

Potwór postępuje o krok.

\- Nie ma ignorancji. Jest wiedza. – Kolejny krok. – Nie ma namiętności. Jest spokój. – Jej but ślizga się nieco w kałuży krwi Kylo. – Nie ma chaosu. Jest harmonia.

Rey chce krzyczeć. Chce walczyć. Chce zatopić miecz w tym _czymś_ i zniszczyć je. Ale nie może się poruszyć. Każdy jej członek jest odrętwiały, każdy staw sztywny. Słyszy, jak krew huczy jej w żyłach, a serce bębni w piersi, rozbijając się o żebra jak uwięziony ptak. Potem, w umyśle, widzi, jak coś porusza się w Mocy. Światło, tak jasne i ogromne, że oślepia, bolesne w swej emanacji. Nie ma końca, ale jest surowe i bez życia. Nie ma koloru, nie ma kształtu. Po prostu _jest_ i to najgorsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała.

\- Nie ma śmierci – mówi to coś, a jego ręka unosi się i spoczywa ciężko jak ołów na ramieniu Rey. Potworne światło w Mocy wnika w Rey, która ma wrażenie, że w nim tonie. Palce wrzynają się boleśnie w jej skórę. Kości protestują, trzeszczą i grożą złamaniem.

\- Och, Rey – szepcze potwór, a Rey widzi, jak niebieska poświata miecza zanika; robi się biała jak kość, jak zbyt promienista gwiazda. – Musisz panować nad Ciemnością. Nie możesz pozwolić, by cię dotknęła. Ciemność jedynie cię zniszczy, więc ty pierwsza musisz ją zniszczyć. Tylko wtedy będziesz prawdziwą Jedi.

Druga Rey pcha ją i Rey upada, i ląduje ciężko na ciele Kylo. Miecz odlatuje od niej z brzękiem, a jej ręka szuka podparcia, ale czuje tylko jego krew, śliską i zimną na ziemi. Przed oczami pojawia się paląca biel, kolor miecza naciera, by ją rozpołowić.

\- Jesteś Ciemnością – mówi druga Rey tak spokojnie jak wiatr na wyspie. – Muszę cię zniszczyć.

Rey nie wie, która porusza się pierwsza. Nie jest w stanie stwierdzić z pewnością, ponieważ rozlega się okropny piskliwy dźwięk, wysoki i nienaturalny. Gdy odzyskuje wzrok, ma przed oczami czerwień. Jasną, niestabilną czerwień, gorącą i gniewną, i _cudowną_. Znów może się skupić i widzi czerwoną klingę z dwoma jaskrawymi jelcami po każdej ze stron, której czubek wbity jest głęboko w pierś potwora. W dłoni trzyma stopione pozostałości po mieczu Kylo i na jej oczach miecz odnawia się.

Świeci metalurgicznie jasno, a czerń ustępuje miejsca srebru. Nierówne krawędzie wygładzają się, iskry poruszają się i wnikają w rękojeść. Gdy wszystko jest gotowe, to już nowy miecz, leżący w jej dłoni wygodnie jak jej drąg na Jakku. Czerwień blednie do różu, ciemnieje do fioletu, ukaja niebieskim i rozjaśnia się do cyjanowego. Jego światło zalewa je zielonkawoniebieską poświatą niczym woda w świetle słońca.

\- Jak…? – pyta druga Rey. Nie może wykrztusić słów i przechyla głowę, jakby próbowała ją odczytać i rozgryźć. - To… To niemożliwe. Jak ci się to…

Ale Rey nie daje jej szansy na dokończenie. Obraca miecz i tnie gwałtownie na prawo, wypalając głębokie cięcie w boku potwora. Druga Rey pada na ziemię z dławiącym odgłosem, a potem jest tylko cisza.

Rey zostaje na ogromnym placu z wszystkimi trupami i wciąż opiera się o ciało Kylo. Jego krew nadal jest na jej ręce i wsiąka jej w ubrania. Chce znów krzyczeć, ale teraz nie jest w stanie nawet zapłakać. Nie pozostaje jej nic poza wyczerpaniem. Nie rusza się, nawet po to, by odejść od jego zwłok. Zamiast tego opiera głowę i zamyka oczy, a jej miecz spada cicho, gdy upuszcza rękojeść na ziemię.

\- _…Rey?_

Gwałtownie otwiera oczy, słysząc ten głos. Przed nią, stojąc nad trupem drugiej jej, jest duch Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Ale wygląda inaczej. To już nie starszy mężczyzna, a o wiele młodszy, zdrowszy. Włosy ma ciemnobrązowe, podobnie brodę. Jego oczy są jasne, ale zmartwione. To na pewno on, ponieważ czuje jego obecność w Mocy tak wyraźnie, jak nic innego. Podchodzi do niej z wyciągniętą ręką.

\- _Zabierzmy cię stąd_ – mówi, a w jego głosie jest tylko dobroć. Jest tak ciepły i delikatny, że chce jej się płakać. Bierze jego dłoń, która jest całkowicie namacalna. Czuje ciepło jego skóry, zgrubienia palców i dłoni oraz jego pewny uścisk.

Podciąga ją do góry, a potem wyciąga z czarnego pomieszczenia. Natychmiast znajdują się ponownie w jaskini, do której wlewa się blade światło Dagobah. Szok przechodzi przez nią tak mocno, że potyka się, ale Obi-Wan daje radę ją złapać. Ciężar jego ramienia dodaje otuchy jak nic innego na świcie,  więc do niego przywiera. Gdy patrzy w górę na jego twarz, widzi tylko współczucie i głęboki smutek.

\- _To, co właśnie widziałaś, Rey, nie było prawdziwe. Nikt nie jest martwy. Nic ci niej jest_ – mówi powoli, jakby przemawiał do przestraszonego dziecka.

Rey odzyskuje głos, ale w niewielkim stopniu.

\- Co to było?

\- _Twój strach. Przez wieki jaskinia tylko przybrała na sile i pokazała ci wyłącznie twoje koszmary_ – wyjaśnia, trzymając na niej rękę. – _Ale zwyciężyłaś nad nimi. O to właśnie chodziło._

Zabiła drugą wersję siebie. Na tę myśl do oczu napływają jej łzy.

\- To coś… Było związane ze Światłem. Powiedziało, że jest Jedi. Jak to możliwe?

Obi-Wan marszczy brwi, a potem wzdycha.

\- _Nie wiem, Rey. Może ta wiedza nie jest dla mnie. Ale możesz być pewna, że jesteś już bezpieczna._

Napływa do niej inna wizja. Ciało Kylo, twarz zniszczona nie do rozpoznania, jego krew na jej rękach. Kiedy spogląda w dół, są czyste. Nawet miecz w jej dłoni jest taki sam. Nie ma barwy cyjanu jak tamten.

\- Gdzie jest Kylo? – pyta, a strach dławi ją niczym zimny ciężar w jej wnętrzu.

\- _Żyje, jestem pewien_ – odpowiada Obi-Wan. Jego wyraz twarzy jest nie do odczytania. – _Ale mierzy się z własnym strachem. Nikt nie opuszcza tego miejsca nietknięty._

\- Z własnym strachem?

\- _Tak. Każdy z nas go ma. Czuł go nawet Darth Vader._

Darth Vader. Nie mówi Anakin. Rey mocniej ściska jego ramię i pozwala, by poprowadził ją przez sieć przejść w jaskini.

\- Będzie w stanie stąd wyjść? – pyta.

Obi-Wan przytakuje, a na jego twarzy jest jakby uśmieszek, ale trudno powiedzieć.

\- _Tak. Nie jest sam._

Rey kiwa głową i trzyma ducha mocno, gdy jeszcze może.

 

\---

 

Kylo nie wie gdzie jest, ani gdzie się podziała dziewczyna. Nieważne, gdzie skręca, widzi przed sobą tylko niekończącą się ścieżkę. Próbował zawracać już trzykrotnie i za każdym razem ma wrażenie, że wraca do punktu wyjścia. Ma pewność, że krąży w kółko, ale kiedy próbuje przywołać Moc, by go wyprowadziła, nic to nie daje.

Ma wrażenie, że idzie już wiele godzin i jego ciało zaczyna protestować. Jego ramię jest obolałe, nawet przy najmniejszym ruchu nadgarstek przeszywa ból, a żebra trzeszczą na każdym kroku i wbijają się w niego, gdy źle się poruszy. Nie wie, dlaczego wszystko nagle się rozpaliło albo dlaczego jego głowa zaczyna pulsować, jakby znów ją uderzył. Wie jedynie, że z jakiegoś powodu nie może wykorzystać ich, by się skupić. Trening go zawodzi i żadna z technik nie działa. Tego bólu nie jest w stanie ani skoncentrować, ani osłabić, ani też przekuć w coś przydatnego. Jest ciągłym przypomnieniem, palącym, kłującym i przenikliwym, aż Kylo czuje, że zaczyna od niego wariować.

W końcu, gdy ma wrażenie, że mija ten sam gąszcz korzeni po raz piąty, chwyta miecz i zapala go, nie zastanawiając się wiele. Ze sfrustrowanym okrzykiem sieka je, aż zostaje po nich tylko woda i roślinne kawałki tlące się od dziur po mieczu. Nie czuje się ani lepiej, ani nie ma też z tego satysfakcji. Jeśli już, jego ból rozpala się jeszcze bardziej.

\- _Nie wydaje się to szczególnie skuteczne_ – rozlega się głos ducha. Przychodzi nie w porę i Kylo obraca się z pełnym zamiarem rozpołowienia zjawy. Ale gdy to robi, nie widzi nic, a miecz wbija się w ścianę po drugiej stronie, zostawiając groźne czarne rozdarcie w ziemi.

\- _Trzymaj nerwy na wodzy_ – mówi śpiewnie.

Kylo gniewnie wypuszcza powietrze, kręcąc głową w poszukiwaniu źródła tego czegoś.

\- Zamknij się, do cholery! – krzyczy, a jego miecz trzeszczy, jakby się zgadzał. – Pokaż się!

\- _Wiesz, mam ze sobą zakład_ – kontynuuje duch, a jego głos zdaje się dochodzić ze ścian. – _Co nie wytrzyma pierwsze? Ty czy twój miecz świetlny?_

\- Ty, jeśli mam tu coś do powiedzenia. – Kylo wrze gniewem i wzmacnia chwyt na rękojeści. Gdy tylko dojrzy niebieski, rozerwie go na strzępy.

\- _Dobrze, że nie masz_ – odpowiada duch. – _Ale to chyba dla ciebie nic nowego, prawda?_

\- O czym ty mówisz? – wrzeszczy Kylo, wciąż szukając. Nie ma tu niczego poza ciemnością i świecącą czerwienią.

Duch śmieje się, a echo odbija się po jaskini niczym dźwięk dzwonu. Głowa Kylo pulsuje jeszcze mocniej.

\- _O, zaledwie o wszystkim. O wszystkich wyborach w twoim życiu. Nigdy nie mogłeś dojść do słowa, by powiedzieć, czego ty chcesz, zgadza się?_

\- Oczywiście, że mogłem – warczy Kylo. – Niczego o mnie nie wiesz!

\- _Wręcz przeciwnie_ – nadchodzi odpowiedź. – _Czy ktoś, kto niczego o tobie nie wie, wiedziałby, że to matka cię odesłała? Ty nie chciałeś, oczywiście. Dlaczego miałbyś? Miałeś dobry powód. Zawsze gdy się bałeś, chciałeś być z nią. Tam bałeś się i nie miałeś nikogo. Wiem, że śniłeś o niej i wiem, że najbardziej na świecie pragnąłeś ukraść statek i polecieć do domu. Co cię powstrzymało?_

To stwierdzenie mrozi mu krew w żyłach. Jego oczy rozszerzają się ze zdumienia. Skąd on to _wie?_ To nie jest kwestia powszechnie znana, a on nigdy się tym z nikim nie podzielił poza…

\- Kim jesteś? – pyta ponownie i nie potrafi powstrzymać drżenia głosu.

\- _Nie, nie dano ci dojść do słowa –_ kontynuuje duch, ignorując jego pytanie. – _Luke Skywalker trenował cię, mówił ci co robić, co myśleć, co mówić. A potem miałeś swojego dziadka, szepczącego do ciebie każdej nocy, gdy wiedziałeś, że nikt nie może usłyszeć. Powiedział ci tak wiele. Powiedział ci o planach, które miał, jak żałował, że wrócił na Jasną Stronę, kiedy mógł jeszcze zrobić tak wiele. Pamiętasz to._

Nie ma słów, których Kylo mógłby użyć. Głos zamiera mu w gardle.

Duch zdaje się wziąć to za wskazówkę, by kontynuować.

\- _Nawet później, kiedy dziadek powiedział ci, by odnaleźć Snoke’a. Twoja matka wiedziała, prawda? Ostrzegała cię przed tym, ale ty i tak to zrobiłeś, ponieważ jedynie twój dziadek cię rozumiał. Kiedyś był najpotężniejszą istotą w galaktyce i powierzył ci swoje dziedzictwo. Jego własna córka tego nie rozumiała, więc jak mógł ktokolwiek inny? Przecież byłeś wyjątkowy. Nawet ci to powiedział._

Kątem oka Kylo widzi formujący się upiorny niebieski kształt. Odwraca się i widzi ducha, z blizną i całą resztą. Ma na twarzy uśmiech, ale nie ma w nim wesołości.

\- _A potem powiedział ci, byś dokończył to, co zaczął. Powiedział ci o Rozkazie 66, a ty wiedziałeś, że odegrał w nim kluczową rolę. Powiedział ci, co zrobił tamtym Jedi i tamtym dzieciom. Dokonał tego ten sam miecz, który dziewczyna ci ukradła. Wydawało się stosowne, byś to ty go miał –_ mówi duch, podchodząc do Kylo powolnymi, spokojnymi krokami.

W obrazie ducha coś migocze i Kylo myśli, że sobie to wyobraża, może ma halucynacje. Zdaje się, jakby połowa twarzy ducha skręcała się i przemieniała w coś innego. Potem duch podchodzi do niego spokojnie, aż ich oczy są na tym samym poziomie. Duch rzuca mu uśmieszek, a jego twarz znów się wykrzywia.

\- _Nie winię cię_ – mówi. – _Byłeś wtedy młody. Nie mogłeś wiedzieć._

\- Wiedzieć czego? – pyta Kylo ciszej niż zamierzał.

\- _Głos, który słyszałeś nocami. Skąd mogłeś wiedzieć, do kogo naprawdę należał?_

Zanim Kylo może spytać, druga połowa twarzy ducha _zmienia się_. Najpierw przybiera spalony, zwęglony wygląd z jednym czerwono-żółtym okiem, które świeci jasno w ciemności. Nie ma ust, a zęby są odsłonięte. Zmienia się ponownie w coś chorobliwie białego i pomarszczonego, ale całego. A potem, po raz ostatni, w gładką czerń, nieludzką, niczym zbroja. Usta są ukryte za trójkątnym respiratorem, oko zakryte błyszczącym, czarnym szkłem.

Kylo wie, co to. Wpatrywał się w nią wielokrotnie.

Gdy duch ponownie przemawia, robi to dwoma głosami na raz. Jeden należy do ducha, jest młody i pewny. Drugi jest głęboki i mroczny, zmieniony przez maszynę i jego właśnie Kylo słyszał tysiące razy.

To głos Dartha Vadera.

\- _Teraz już wiesz_ – mówi.

Kylo słyszy, jak bierze oddech przez maskę i wypuszcza go ze świstem.

Ręka ducha sięga po niego tak szybko, że nawet nie zauważa, jak to się dzieje. Robi ruch w powietrzu, a Kylo czuje uścisk na gardle. Gdy duch podnosi rękę, stopy Kylo odrywają się od ziemi, a koniuszki jego butów zahaczają o piach. Czerń zasnuwa mu widok i jedyną myślą, do której jest zdolny, jest to, że Darth Vader, jego własny dziadek, zaraz go zabije.

Robi mu się ciemno przed oczami, a potem nagle widzi biel. Kylo uderza w ziemię, ale zamiast na piachu ląduje na płytkach. Jego prawe ramię pali z bólu, a on zaciska zęby. Gdy spogląda w górę, widzi, że jest w sali, w której nigdy nie był. Jest ogromna i przypomina mu salę tronową z ogromnym oknem wychodzącym na ciemną przestrzeń. Na prawo widać jasne odbłyski bitwy prowadzonej w oddali.

Wygląda znajomo i powoli, gdy ból przestaje przypominać rozżarzony metal, zdaje sobie sprawę, że widział tę scenę wcześniej, gdy duch z nim rozmawiał. Odziany w płaszcz mężczyzna siedzi na krześle z plecami w stronę okna. Obok niego jest mężczyzna, którego Kylo ledwo rozpoznaje, ubrany na czarno. Wygląda przez okno na bitwę i gdy coś mówi, postać w płaszczu śmieje się w oschły, tnący sposób. Bliżej Kylo jest Darth Vader, patrzący na rozgrywającą się scenę w zupełnej ciszy. Słyszy, jak maska wydaje świszczący dźwięk.

Wszystko przyspiesza, a jednak wydaje się, że czas nie mija. Mężczyzna w czerni ma wyciągnięty miecz świetlny, jasno zielony niczym wystrzał z myśliwca TIE. Darth Vader walczy z nim czerwonym mieczem, a kiedy zmieniają pozycję, Kylo widzi tego mężczyznę i zdaje sobie sprawę, że to jego wuj, znacznie młodszy. Luke Skywalker walczy zaciekle, ale też z wyćwiczoną powściągliwością. Vader robi to samo, ale z większą subtelnością. Walka przebiega niesamowicie sprawnie, to spotkanie dwóch niezwykle utalentowanych mężczyzn. Atak, skręt, odparowanie, pchnięcie i poruszanie się po sali, jakby był to ostrożnie zaaranżowany taniec. A potem Luke ukrywa się.

Znów wszystko przyspiesza. Mężczyzna w płaszczu, Imperator, stoi w pobliżu z uniesionymi rękoma, a z jego palców wylatują jasnoniebieskie błyskawice. Na ziemi Luke krzyczy  w agonii. Drży i zwija się, i błaga ojca, by mu pomógł. Vader patrzy na to wszystko niemal biernie, a potem, nagle, jest w akcji. Podnosi Imperatora jakby ten nic nie ważył. Błyskawice obejmują ich obu, wielokrotnie porażając Vadera, co go jednak nie powstrzymuje. Wrzuca Imperatora w dół głębokiej otchłani, a rozbrzmiewająca eksplozja wystarcza, by zrozumieć, co się wydarzyło.

Sceneria zmienia się w coś przypominającego hangar. Vader jest podparty i prosi Luke’a, by zdjął jego maskę, by mógł spojrzeć na syna własnymi oczami. Luke robi to, odkrywając bladą twarz, którą Kylo widział wcześniej, pomarszczoną i pokiereszowaną, starszą niż wskazuje na to właściwy wiek. Jego oczy przebiegają po twarzy Luke’a, chłonąc obraz syna, póki jeszcze może. Wydaje się spokojny, usatysfakcjonowany tym, co zobaczył. Ciemność w nim ustaje, ale nie zanika i spotyka się ze Światłem. Odchodzi w ciszy, z synem patrzącym na niego bez strachu czy gniewu, ale z szacunkiem i ze smutkiem.

Potem jest ogień. Stos pogrzebowy. Maska topi się od temperatury.

A potem jest w pokoju Kylo, na podwyższeniu, jakby była przedmiotem oddawania czci.

Z szarpnięciem, Kylo znów znajduje się na ziemi w jaskini, patrząc na  ducha prawie-Vadera przed nim. Jednym ludzkim okiem spogląda na niego z czymś jak współczucie.

\- _Teraz już widziałeś. Taka jest prawda_ – mówi dwoma głosami. Maska świszczy.

\- To nie ma sensu – mówi Kylo na wydechu. Jego płuca palą, jakby nawdychał się dymu, a serce tłucze się wystarczająco mocno, by bolało. Nie chce w to uwierzyć. Nie chce rozumieć, że mężczyzna, który złamał mu rękę i żebra, który zatopił mu statek, który zrujnował _wszystko_ , jest jego dziadkiem, tym samym człowiekiem, którego wielbił i naśladował. Nie chce przyjąć do wiadomości faktu, że wszystkie lata medytowania nad szeptanymi do niego słowami były bezsensowne. Nie mogły być. Trwało to zbyt długo, a on tak wiele ze swojego życia oparł na tym, co głos mu mówił i co pokazywał. W takim razie to duch musi się podszywać. Ma maskę dziadka i czyta mu w umyśle, wyciągając na wierzch sprawy z przeszłości i je przeinaczając. Duch jest kłamcą i należy go zniszczyć.

Mocno ściska miecz i niestabilna materia wypełnia pustkę między nimi. Staje i tnie z całkowitym zamiarem zniszczenia tej istoty, aż nic po niej nie zostanie. Krzyczy, _wrzeszczy_ i nie ma w tym zrozumiałych słów. Ale ostrze jedynie przenika przez ducha i zamiast tego trafia w ścianę.

Nie jest nawet świadom, że ma łzy na twarzy, aż zaczynają piec.

Duch tylko na niego patrzy ze współczuciem, dokładnie w sposób, jakiego Kylo nienawidzi. Nienawidzi _współczucia._ Nie ma na nie miejsca w jego życiu, a on przysiągł, że nigdy nie zrobi niczego, czym by sobie na nie zasłużył. Nie chce, by ktokolwiek patrzył na niego z góry i żałował go z powodu jego niepowodzeń. _Nigdy więcej_ nie okaże się tak słaby.

Potem duch unosi rękę i Kylo czuje, że zastyga. Jego ramiona wciąż tkwią w próbie natarcia, a miecz natarczywie brzęczy mu w uszach.

\- _Dość tego. Nie jesteś przekonany_ – mówi poważnie duch. – _Jesteś rozgniewany. Tego cię nauczono. Gniew i ból napędzają cię. To powiedział ci dziadek, zgadza się?_

Kylo nie może odpowiedzieć. Czuje, że w gardle ma gulę, a jego szczęka jest unieruchomiona. Duch macha drugą ręką i miecz Kylo trzeszczy i milknie.

\- _Gniew cię zabije_ – kontynuuje duch. Podchodzi bliżej Kylo, a maska wpuszcza i wypuszcza powietrze przy każdym kroku. – _Pochłonie cię. Już zaczął to robić, ale ty masz szansę, której ja nie dostałem aż do samego końca. I moim głosem powiedział ci, że tego żałowałem. Nigdy tak nie było. Ani przez cholerną sekundę, Ben._

Łzy lecą mu po policzkach, a jego mięśnie napinają się i trzęsą. Kylo chce krzyczeć lub zrobić _cokolwiek_ , ale wciąż jest jak kamień. Duch nie puszcza go, nawet gdy Kylo próbuje go zablokować. Nie chce tego słyszeć.

\- _Nie, musisz to usłyszeć_ \- mówi. – _A może posłuchasz, co działo się przez cały ten czas?_

Natychmiast głowa Kylo wypełnia się mnóstwem głosów. To ten sam głęboki, donośny głos Vadera mówiący mu to, co już wcześniej słyszał - jako dziecko, jako nastolatek, jako dorosły, cały ten czas aż do niedawna, gdy uwikłał się w związek z ludźmi jak Rey i ten zdrajca szturmowiec. Zna każde słowo. Trzymał się ich latami, czcił je jak małe wyjątkowe relikty, które dostał. Potem duch macha ręką i szept zmienia się. Słowa pozostają te same, ale głos należy do Snoke’a.

_Przyjmij ją, Kylo Renie. Ciemna Strona dała mi samą potęgę i potęgę będzie miała dla nas. Powierzam ci dokończenie tego, co zacząłem. Ty możesz uniknąć mojej słabości. Współczucie tylko cię zniszczy. Już byłeś tak słaby, a ja pozwoliłem ci stać się silniejszym. Rośnij w siłę dalej, a ja mogę ci obiecać należne ci miejsce w galaktyce._

W głosie Vadera była tylko siła, przekonanie i duma. W głosie Snoke’a to puste obietnice, brzmiące jak jakiś żart.

_Rodzina cię osłabia. Zawsze próbowali ujarzmiać twoje siły, ale tylko dlatego, że wiedzieli, jak silny naprawdę jesteś, a to ich przerażało. Nawet twoja matka boi się ciebie, dlatego próbuje nad tobą panować, ponieważ tylko to potrafi. A twój ojciec nie rozumie. Nigdy nie zrozumie. Jest najsłabszym ogniwem w tym łańcuchu._

Kylo słyszy teraz, czym naprawdę były te słowa. Umową, jakby Kylo był zaledwie łowcą nagród. Zabić ludzi jak Han Solo, Leia i Luke. Zabić tych, którzy w przeszłości mogli wejść Snoke’owi w drogę. Zabić jedyne dzieci Vadera, włącznie z tym, które pomogło mu się odkupić.

Sugestie ducha są już niepotrzebne. Kylo czuje wszystko w sobie - jak prawdę, w którą tak bardzo nie chciał pozwolić sobie uwierzyć. Został wykorzystany, zwiedziony jakby był pierwszym lepszym bojownikiem, któremu wystarcza sama propaganda. Przez Snoke’a wierzył, że ma pełną kontrolę, podczas gdy tak naprawdę nie miał jej wcale. Słyszał szepty, odkąd był dzieckiem z podatnym umysłem, a ich głos podszywał się pod jego dziadka, by go zmienić.

Duch zdaje się to wyczuwać i puszcza go, pozwala mu opaść na ziemię tak mocno, że odczuwają to kolana. Kylo łapie oddech, trzęsąc się tak mocno, że musi chwycić brzegu swojej kurtki tylko po to, by się nie rozsypać.

\- _Ben_ – mówi duch i Kylo natychmiast spogląda w górę. Duch powrócił do poprzedniej formy, którą Kylo rozpoznaje teraz jako Anakina Skywalkera. – _Jest jeszcze coś, co musisz zobaczyć_ – mówi z przykrością, jakby nie chciał tego robić. Potem podchodzi do Kylo i kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu. Można by to uznać za gest dodający otuchy, ale przez umysł Kylo przeszedł taki kataklizm, że nie wie, co o tym myśleć.

Przed nim w ciemności pojawia się inny duch. Nie jest niebieski jak Anakin. Zamiast tego migocze na czerwono i biało, i jest rozmyty jak para unosząca się w powietrzu. Powoli podchodzi do Kylo i podnosi jego głowę.

To jego twarz, ale przypominająca ducha Anakina-Vadera. Połowa twarzy należy do niego, razem z blizną ciągnącą się od podbródka do nosa. Druga połowa to ponaznaczana, zardzewiała, krwawa wersja jego maski. Wygląda, jakby została nieuważnie wbita w połowę jego głowy, ponieważ skóra zdaje się wyrastać z metalu. Jego oko świeci na żółto, a widoczna część jego ust wykrzywiona jest w pogardzie.

Duch sięga po niego i dotyka prawej strony jego twarzy, tam gdzie ojciec dotknął go, zanim spadł z mostu. Na to dotknięcie przez jego głowę zaczynają przelatywać obrazy ciał okaleczonych w różnym stopniu, porozrzucanych po sali podobnej do sali przyjęć głównodowodzącego Snoke’a. Na podwyższeniu, w dole od miejsca, w którym stoi, są wypatroszone zwłoki Rey; jej głowa odchylona jest do tyłu, a rana przecina szyję od ucha do ucha, wciąż tląc się po wypaleniu. Jej oczy są rozszerzone, a nos i usta spływają krwią.

_Dobrze_ – mówi głos, w połowie Vadera, w połowie Snoke’a. _Bardzo dobrze._

Potem ciało jego matki, nabitej na jego miecz świetlny. Następnie wuja. Więcej i więcej, i więcej, aż nie zostaje już nikt. W jego wizji całe układy wybuchają w kulach ognia. Galaktyka trzęsie się przed nim i panuje pokój, ponieważ nie ma go już kto zakłócić. Nie jest już słaby. Nie ma już w nim światła.

Kylo wychodzi z wizji ze szlochem. Jego czoło styka się z zimnym piachem jaskini, a jego plecy unoszą się przy każdym oddechu. Nie tego chciał w przyszłości. Nie to mu obiecywano.

Na plecach czuje delikatny ciężar i Anakin mówi do niego, o wiele delikatniej niż wcześniej:

\- _Chodź. Chyba powinieneś już stąd wyjść. Myślę, że zobaczyłeś dość._

Nogi Kylo stają bez jego udziału. Po raz pierwszy Anakin pomaga mu i ból słabnie. Idzie, a każdy krok zdaje się nieco lżejszy od poprzedniego.

 

\---

 

Światło dzienne, nawet w takim miejscu jak Dagobah, to nagle najpiękniejszy widok, jaki Rey kiedykolwiek widziała. W tamtym momencie bije na głowę nieskończoną zieleń i idealne słońce na Takodana oraz ciągnący się niebieski ocean na Ahch-To. Nie jest to już jaskinia i wszystko jest dokładnie tak, jak zapamiętała. Nic się nie zmieniło. Nikt jeszcze nie jest martwy. Z ulgi mogłaby praktycznie pocałować ziemię.

Gdy się rozgląda, zdaje sobie sprawę, że Kylo nigdzie nie ma i niepokój zaczyna się w nią wkradać. Mimowolnie znów wyobraża sobie jego zwłoki i natychmiast czuje mdłości. Opiera się o głaz wystający z ziemi i próbuje znaleźć się tu i teraz. Niemożliwe, żeby tam zginął, zwłaszcza, że ona wyszła z tego cało po tym, co widziała.

Przez chwilę myśli, że powinna zawrócić i poszukać go. Zmaga się ze sobą przez chwilę, ale jak tylko stawia krok do przodu, on wychodzi. Albo raczej zatacza się. Wygląda okropnie, a jeśli Rey ma zgadywać, prawdopodobnie widział coś takiego, jak ona. Na myśl, że jego wizja mogła być tak samo okropna, zrozumienie i współczucie prawie ją przytłaczają.

On widzi ją i jego oczy rozszerzają się. Ma pod nimi ciemne kręgi, jakby przechodził tygodnie bez snu. Patrzy na nią, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że jest prawdziwa, a przez jego wyraz twarzy przebiega coś, co wygląda prawie jak ulga.

Nie odzywają się. _Nie muszą_ , przynajmniej nie w tej chwili.

Gdy próbuje do niej podejść, chwieje się ponownie, a ona jest momentalnie u jego boku. Jej prawe ramię podtrzymuje jego lewe niczym kule. I Rey wie, że zaszła jakaś zmiana, gdy on wcale jej nie odtrąca. Nie mówi nic przeciwko niej.

\- Chodź – mówi cicho i przez chwilę rozkoszuje się ciepłem, które od niego bije. Żyje i jest tutaj, a ona nie jest sama po tym, co widziała.

\- Mhm – odpowiada praktycznie szeptem. Przez ich więź Rey czuje ciepło, coś jak _dziękuję._

_Nie ma za co_ \- odpowiada i wydaje jej się, że widzi, jak on próbuje się uśmiechnąć.

Wracają w ten sposób przez labirynt korzeni i drzew, a ich ciała stykają się nieprzerwanie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział 10.

Kylo idzie przez bagna Dagobah, czując, jakby w głowie szalała mu burza. Droga powrotna do chaty odbywa się w ciszy, ale w nim panuje istna kakofonia. Nie jest to już ból ani gniew, ani strach. Nie potrafi określić tego uczucia i chciałby jedynie ukryć się i je przeczekać. Czuje się tak odkryty, tak _bezbronny_ i nie wie, co począć.

Wie, że dziewczyna czuje panujący w nim zamęt. Nie musi go przekazywać, a ona wścibiać nosa, by go wyczuć. W niej jest coś podobnego, sunącego jak wielki potwór pod spokojną taflą. Jednak w tej chwili Kylo nie ma potrzeby ani nawet siły, by sięgnąć i odkryć, co zobaczyła. Jest wyczerpany i całkowicie zbity z tropu. Potrzebuje czasu, by pomyśleć i wszystko sobie poukładać, rozważyć, dostosować i naprawić cokolwiek zostało zburzone. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim to, że nie wie, gdzie zacząć, ponieważ jego umysł znalazł się w tym wirze i próba uchwycenia pojedynczej myśli jest jak łapanie wody przepływającej przez palce.

Ona jedna jest w tym wszystkim stałym elementem, a on nie opiera się instynktownej potrzebie bycia obok. Przyszła do niego, kiedy wyszedł z jaskini, oferując samo wsparcie, a on nie mógł tego odtrącić. _Nie chciał_ , a to tylko zdezorientowało go jeszcze bardziej. Nie musiała być przy nim. Po jej zachowaniu i myślach z ostatnich dni wydawało mu się, że mogła wierzyć w słuszność tego, co go spotkało. To nie znaczy, że w ogóle tego nie pomyślała, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Nie zostawiła go samego.

Kylo zastanawia się, czy potrzebowała wsparcia tak samo jak on.

Jej obecność jest bazą, podporą i to od niej zaczyna. Ugruntowuje go nawet gdy idą po nierównym bagnistym terenie. Jest żywą ludzką istotą obecną w tym okropnym, przeklętym miejscu. Wizja jej w jaskini, prawie pozbawionej głowy, przebiega mu przez myśl nieproszona, a jego brzuch skręca się. Nie może powstrzymać dreszczu, który przechodzi przez niego szybko niczym wzdrygnięcie i ona zauważa.

Jej ramię wciąż dotyka jego; spogląda na niego niepewna i zaniepokojona. Nigdy wcześniej tak na niego nie patrzyła i w przyszłości może już nigdy tego nie zrobi. Wszystko w tej sytuacji jest przelotne i zmienne.

\- Nic mi nie jest – mówi Kylo, wręcz _wychrypia_. Jego głos jest tak słaby od krzyku albo płaczu czy czegoś pomiędzy. Wciąż czuje bezcielesną rękę Anakina na gardle, zaciskającą się i unoszącą go, i Kylo musi zamknąć oczy w próbie rozproszenia tego uczucia.

Rey nie jest przekonana. Wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – pyta. To poważne pytanie o znaczeniu o wiele większym, niż mogłoby się wydawać. Kylo wie, że wyszła z jaskini z własnym ciężarem, który obarcza jej ramiona.

\- Jeszcze… jeszcze nie – odpowiada i sam siebie szczerze zaskakuje. Powiedziałby nie. _Powinien_ powiedzieć nie. Spędził ponad dekadę ucząc się okiełznywania własnych potrzeb i pragnień, tego, jak ból przeobrazić w siłę.

To jednak było przed prawdą, mówi mu coś. _Co ci pozostało?_

W takim razie jeszcze nie teraz. Ale _porozmawia_ o tym.

Rey rzuca mu dziwne spojrzenie, jakby myślała to samo. Ale jednocześnie wygląda na poniekąd zawiedzioną. Kylo wie, że musi dopowiedzieć.

\- Chyba muszę… przemyśleć pewne rzeczy – przyznaje. Brzmi irytująco dziecinnie, ale tylko tyle może powiedzieć. Jego słabość osiągnęła szczyt, odkryta do żywego jak krwawa rana.

Ona kiwa głową.

\- W porządku – zgadza się. – Ja tak samo.

Ich niewypowiedziana umowa wywołuje w nim najdziwniejsze uczucie. Porozmawiają o tym, co widzieli, kiedy już sobie wszystko ułożą. Nie wie, co powie ani co ona widziała i ile wyjawi, ale sama myśl wystarcza, by wywołać w nim dziwny lęk. Jest jak przeczucie nadchodzącej porażki, ale nie istnieje nic, co mogłoby do niej doprowadzić. Nie ma już niczego, co mogłaby zdominować, czy zniszczyć, bo wszystko stoi już pod znakiem zapytania.

I co sobie o tobie pomyśli?, pyta głos. Brzmi jak jego własny, ale się różni. Tonacja jest dziwna, niespokojna, _płochliwa_ jeśli miałby wybrać jakieś słowo. Dopełnia ją jego zagubienie. _Usłyszy, że wszystko, co zrobiłeś, było na nic._

Nie rozważał tego wcześniej, ale to tylko kolejny podmuch burzy w szklance wody. Opinia innych nie obchodziła go od dawna, poza tą głównodowodzącego. Naprawdę potrzeba było siła przenoszącej góry, by zaczął lękać się tego, co ktoś może sobie pomyśleć.

Próbuje się wzmocnić przy użyciu technik, które swoją łatwością powinny przypominać oddychanie, ale coś nie wychodzi. Jest w nim jakby krucha część, pordzewiała i nie do naprawienia, uginająca się pod ciężarem śrubek i gwoździ, które próbują utrzymać ją w całości.

Wtedy na ramieniu czuje ciepło i wszystko zdaje się ustawać i wyciszać, jeśli tylko na chwilę. Kylo patrzy w dół i widzi na swoim przedramieniu jej dłoń i palce zaciśnięte na skórze jego kurtki. Nie parzy na niego, a zamiast tego spogląda prosto przed siebie na szaro-zielony gąszcz Dagobah.

On nie pyta. Nie mówi ani słowa.

Nie musi.

\---

Wracają do chaty, gdy wieczór zapada pod postacią szarej mgły. Deszcz ustał i pozostał tylko nadchodzący chłód nocy. Rey i Kylo rozdzielają się bez słowa, chociaż przechodzi między nimi krótkie spojrzenie pełne zrozumienia. Nie muszą upewniać się nawzajem ani pytać, co dalej. Oboje wiedzą, że to zostanie na później. Rey patrzy, jak Kylo podchodzi do krawędzi wody, gdzie wystający półwysep ustępuje bagnu. Siada przy krawędzi zniszczonego pniaka i nie porusza się dalej. Jego umysł zapewnia mu najlepsze towarzystwo i Rey zostawia go w spokoju.

Wraca do chaty i zajmuje się rozpaleniem kolejnego ognia. Chce zająć czymś ręce, by myśli skierować na cokolwiek poza wizją w jaskini. Wcześniej Kylo odciągał jej uwagę, ale wie, że w tej chwili lepiej nie sięgać do niego umysłem. Cokolwiek mogłaby zobaczyć, nie jest przeznaczone dla niej.

Jej dłonie poruszają się odruchowo, zbierając kawałki drewna z pozostałości po wyposażeniu chaty, układając je w wnęce kominkowej, zapalając je narzędziem z torby. Pojawia się jasnożółty płomień i Rey, siedząca przed nim ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, próbuje skupić na nim uwagę.

Światło. Jej umysł zacina się na tę myśl i znów wypełnia ją strach. Obi-Wan powiedział, że pokonała fantom z wizji, ale Rey ma wrażenie, że _niczego_ nie pokonała. Nie wie, czy to, co widziała, było przejawem jej lęków czy wizją przyszłości. Jedi powiedzieli jej, by szła przy nich w Świetle, ale teraz wydaje się, że ścieżka jest naznaczona.

Myśli o emanacji potwora w Mocy. Nieskończone, okropne, _olśniewające_  Światło, tak jasne, że nie zostawiło miejsca ciemności. Było surowe i nieposkromione, bezbarwne w swojej postaci, zimne jak szczypiący mróz i gorące jak palący płomień. Najgorsze z tego wszystkiego jest to, że to była _ona_. Wszyscy przyjaciele byli martwi u jej stóp, zabici przez miecz świetlny, który nie zostawiał wypalonych ran. Nie było nikogo, kto mógłby ją powstrzymać, nic nie było w stanie jej zdeprawować, Ciemna Strona nie plamiła jej w jakikolwiek sposób. Stała się tym, do czego Jedi uczyli ją aspirować. Stała się istotą Światła i była niczym z koszmaru.

Jej ręce drżą, zaciśnięte na tkaninie spodni. Łzy grożą popłynięciem i gdy Rey próbuje wziąć oddech, wstrząsa nią czkawka. Zęby ma zaciśnięte prawie do bólu.

\- Nie rozumiem – mówi na głos, tłumiąc szloch. Dolna warga drży i Rey ją przygryza. – Nie… Staram się, jak mogę. Robię wszystko, co powiedzieliście, wszystko, co powiedział Mistrz Luke. Stoczyłam walkę i teraz nie wiem, co robić. – Rey pociąga nosem i zamyka oczy, czując, że łzy znaczą jej policzki.

Nie wyczuwa żadnej obecności w chacie. Jest tylko ona, całkiem sama, a to boli.

\- Proszę – szepcze. Pada więcej łez. – Nie chcę nikogo skrzywdzić.

 _Nie chcę, żeby to była moja przyszłość_ , zostaje niewypowiedziane.

Wciąż żadnej odpowiedzi. W piersi skręca ją z bólu. Rey pospiesznie wyciera oczy, próbując zapanować nad oddechem, ale łzy dalej napływają.

Wtedy, cicho jak szept rozlega się:

\- _Rey?_

Rey odwraca się i na prawo w niszy siedzi Anakin Skywalker. Wygląda na pełnego współczucia, ma uniesione brwi i usta ułożone w krzywym półuśmiechu.

Uderza ją to, że nie widziała go oficjalnie, odkąd próbowała medytować i wycofała się po tym, jak Kylo przybył. W ogóle nie rozmawiali, odkąd złamał rękę Kylo, za co jeszcze musi mu w pełni podziękować. Pociąga nosem i pociera ze zirytowaniem twarz, aż śmieje się ponuro.

\- Wiesz, pewnego dnia porozmawiamy, gdy nie będę właśnie płakać albo ktoś nie będzie mnie właśnie dusił – mówi, nieco zażenowana tym, że chrypi.

\- _Będę tej chwili wypatrywał_ – odpowiada duch, opierając podbródek na dłoni. – _Spytałbym, czy wszystko w porządku, ale myślę, że sama już mi odpowiedziałaś._

Rey wzdycha i kładzie ręce z powrotem na kolana.

\- Nie, raczej nie jest w porządku – mówi, znów pociągając nosem. – Jeśli mam być szczera, czuję się raczej okropnie.

\- _Szczerość to dobry początek_ – mówi Anakin. Jego uśmiech nieco zanika i wyraz twarzy staje się znacznie bardziej poważny. – _Mogę spytać, co widziałaś?_

Jej brzuch ściska się ponownie i Rey kiwa głową.

\- Było… nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić. Patrzyłam na siebie, ale to nie byłam _ja._ To był jakiś potwór, ale miał moją twarz – mówi i łzy znów cisną się jej do oczu nieproszone. Jej głos łamie się. - Zabił wszystkich, wszystkich moich przyjaciół i… - urywa, ale w myślach my Kylo i spustoszenie, które po nim zostało.

Nie ma wątpliwości, że Anakin czyta jej w myślach. Nie wzdryga się ani nie widać po nim obrzydzenia. Kiwa tylko głową.

Rey kontynuuje, a szloch już ściska jej gardło.

\- I kiedy na nią spojrzałam, naprawdę _spojrzałam_ , była po prostu… Światłem. Nie była niczym z Ciemnej Strony. Potem… zabiłam ją _jego_ mieczem, ale przekształcił się w coś innego i…” – Jej ręce znów zaczynają drżeć; ma odległe wrażenie lodowatej krwi na dłoniach, a metalowa rękojeść nieznajomego miecza świetlnego jest niczym ciężar w jej uścisku. Prawie widzi cyjanową poświatę ostrza, a _to_ jest znajome, ale nie wie, czemu.

\- _I nie wiesz, co o tym myśleć –_ kończy za nią Anakin. – _Powtarzano ci w koło, że powinnaś być sprzymierzona z Jasną Stroną Mocy, że Ciemna to zło. Więc dlaczego ktoś zrobiłby coś tak okrutnego, jeśli nie był częścią Ciemnej Strony_.

Bez słowa kiwa głową. Bardzo sprawnie to podsumował.

Anakin opiera się w niszy i wzdycha. Zakłada nogę na nogę, zanim spogląda na nieprzenikniony mrok Dagobah przez częściowo zapadnięte okienko.

\- _Wiesz, mam teorię, jeśli chciałabyś jej posłuchać_ – mówi. Gdy Rey nie protestuje, kontynuuje. – _Myślę, że te tysiące lat temu ktoś coś źle zrozumiał. Jedi, Sithowie, jakkolwiek chcesz ich teraz nazywać. Ktoś uważał, że musi istnieć ta idealna linia dokładnie pośrodku Mocy i że nie można jej przekroczyć albo że jest się czystym dobrem, albo czystym złem. Mówią, że kiedy przeszło się na Ciemną Stronę, nie ma powrotu, jakby granica zamknęła się dla ciebie na zawsze. Ktoś to wszystko wymyślił, a reszta zwyczajnie zaakceptowała to jako fakt._

\- To powiedzieli mi Jedi – oznajmia Rey cicho, znów trąc oczy.

Anakin uśmiecha się ironicznie i przewraca oczami.

\- _Kto? Obi-Wan? Yoda?_

\- Obaj.

\- _Oni należą właśnie do tego nurtu, ale myślę, że Obi-Wan może ci się wydać o wiele bardziej pobłażliwy… przynajmniej pośmiertnie_ \- odpowiada. Potem śmieje się i ciężko w tym usłyszeć gorycz. – _A to wiele świadczy z mojej strony, zgadza się? Skoro to właśnie ja go zabiłem._

Oczy Rey rozszerzają się.

\- Co takiego?

\- _To prawda_ – mówi z łatwością, prawie _zwyczajnie_. – _Ale właśnie o to chodzi. Wiesz, ilu ludzi zabiłem jako Vader? Ludzie, których nazwałabyś niewinnymi, ofiary wojny. Ale po tym wszystkim, co mogłabyś nazwać godnym potępienia, wciąż tu siedzę. Jestem na Dagobah z byłym mistrzem i jego mistrzem, i pozostałymi Jedi przed nimi, i najwyraźniej nie ma w tym nic złego._

Ret mruży brwi i mierzy go wzorkiem, a potem patrzy na niego _ponownie_ poprzez Moc. Wciąż jest niczym oślepiające słońce, przetaczające się jasno i potężnie. Ani trochę nie tłumi go mrok i to ją dziwi.

\- Jak? – pyta. Jak istota tak pełna Światła może zniszczyć tyle żyć? Był _Darthem Vaderem_ , jego imię tak przejęło strachem galaktykę, że wciąż można było czuć wstrząsy.

\- _Światło nie oznacza dobra, Rey_ – odpowiada, wyraźnie czytając jej w myślach. – _Czy byłaś kiedykolwiek tak przekonana o słuszności swoich racji, że nie było mowy o tym, że możesz się mylić?_

Oczywiście, myśli Rey. Pamięta, jak szła do Niima Outpost, znając dokładną wartość niesionych części i poczucie nadziei zastępujące pusty żołądek. Sprzedawała wcześniej rzeczy za dokładnie tyle samo porcji, a niektóre z nich były wtedy w gorszym stanie niż to, co właśnie niosła. I wtedy Unkar Plutt wzgardził nią, dał jej o wiele mniej niż części były warte. Wiedziała lepiej, bez cienia wątpliwości.

\- _I co byłaś w stanie dać, by udowodnić swoje racje?_

Prawie wszystko. Porcję za porcją, byleby zobaczyć napuchłą, przerośniętą twarz Unkara, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ujdzie mu to płazem. Oddałaby swój skuter i symulatory, byleby potraktowano ją sprawiedliwie.

On kiwa głową i ponownie pochyla się do przodu, opierając łokcie na kolanach.

\- _Wyobraź sobie to poczucie słuszności, tej zasadności i potem pomyśl o nim w skali całych planet. Miliardy istot rozumnych, wszystkie na twojej łasce._

Ciężko to zrobić, zwłaszcza, że galaktyka zdawała się tak ogromna w porównaniu z jej całkiem maleńkim światem na Jakku. Wciąż ciężko jej wyobrazić sobie populacje liczące miliardy i ponad, więc jeszcze trudniej wyobrazić sobie to maleńkie uczucie odnoszące się do tak wielu osób.

W tym wszystkim wyobraża sobie Starkiller, ten gniewny promień czerwonego światła będący jedynie bladym pasmem na tle oszałamiającego niebieskiego nieba nad Takodana. Poczucie słuszność w obliczu miliardów żyć. Do spisania na straty, jeśli tylko po to, by dowieść swoich racji.

\- _Rozumiesz już_ – mówi Anakin. – _O wiele łatwiej usprawiedliwić swoje działania, gdy liczby przeciw którym występujesz są tak wielkie, że nie mają ani twarzy, ani imion. Łatwo jest po prostu wcisnąć przycisk i nawet łatwiej, gdy ktoś inny musi zrobić to za ciebie._

\- Nie mogłabym zrobić tego ludziom, których znam – podkreśla Rey, czując na tę myśl lęk. Nie chce nawet próbować zrozumieć ludzi odpowiedzialnych za coś jak Starkiller, ale oto siedzi w towarzystwie jednej z najbardziej złowieszczych i przerażających postaci w historii galaktyki.

Owa postać posyła jej specyficzny, ostrożny uśmiech.

\- _Ja też tak myślałem, a jednak to zrobiłem_ – odpowiada, a w jego głosie brzmi osobliwa nuta przepełnionej goryczą mądrości. – _Przeszedłem na Ciemną Stronę, by chronić ludzi, a ostatecznie w ten czy inny sposób ich wszystkich skrzywdziłem albo zabiłem. Ludzi jak Obi-Wan albo moja własna żona._

Matka Luke’a i Lei. Rey nie zna jej imienia, ale coś mówi jej, że Anakin mocno ją kochał. Jeśli ją skrzywdził albo gorzej, wtedy jej własna przyszłość przedstawia się o wiele bardziej ponuro, bliżej tej z wizji w jaskini. Rey odwraca od niego wzrok, patrząc posępnie na kawałek podłogi, w której widoczny są metalowe kraty.

Anakin porusza się bezdźwięcznie i niebieska poświata wypełnia skraj przestrzeni, gdy siada przed nią.

\- _Rey –_ zaczyna. Wyciąga do niej ręce, a ona czuje jego palce na wierzchu dłoni. To niesamowicie lekki nacisk, któremu towarzyszy uczucie podobne do wrażenia budzącej się kończyny. Jednocześnie słońce, które oznacza jego obecność, jest w jej umyśle jaśniejsze, a kolory zalewają przestrzeń dokoła. Zmieniają się płynnie we wspomnienia i przez krótką chwilę Rey widzi wydarzenia z jego życia, twarze ludzi, których spotkał, kochał i chronił oraz tych, do których czuł nienawiść i wstręt. Niektóre z tych obrazów nachodzą na siebie, co ją przeraża. Rey widzi twarz młodej kobiety, niezwykle pięknej, o włosach mieniących się w słońcu na kasztanowo, której uśmiech jest tak promienny i życzliwy, że Rey czuje szarpnięcie w piersi – jak smutek i nadzieja poruszające się razem. Zastanawia się, czy czuje, to co wtedy Anakin.

A wtedy pojawia się twarz Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Rey widzi go w jego młodości, z krótkimi włosami z wyjątkiem cienkiego warkoczyka, a potem coraz starszego. Starzeje się w umyśle Anakina, czemu towarzyszy szeroka gama emocji. Uderzające, jak szybko podziw zmienia się w nienawiść i gdy jej umysł wypełnia się obrazami szalejącej lawy i dźwiękiem ścierających się mieczy świetlnych, Rey myśli, że rozumie. Anakin nie chciał tego dla siebie ani dla kogokolwiek innego. Trwał w swych uczuciach i pragnieniach, i przez długi czas czuł, że robi to, co należy.

Gdy widzi Obi-Wana, postarzałego i siwego, a potem w polu widzenia miga jasnoczerwony, czuje go tak wyraźnie jak on. _Żal._

Czuł go wcześniej, przy obrazie sarkofagu skąpanego w delikatnych kolorach słońca przechodzącego przez witraż. Słyszy w głowie jego głos, poważny i pełen bólu.

_Padmé._

Jego duch znów pojawia się przed jej oczami, a jego ręce wciąż są na jej. W twarzy ma coś osobliwego - jak smutek albo przynajmniej mądrość, która mu towarzyszy. 

_\- Widzisz już? Nie tak łatwo określić Jasną i Ciemną Stronę, tak jak nie da się łatwo stwierdzić, co jest dobre, a co złe._

\- Myślałeś, że to, co robisz jest uzasadnione – mówi delikatnie Rey. – Do kiedy? 

_\- Trudno powiedzieć. Miałem wątpliwości setki razy. Wszyscy je miewamy – odpowiada, a po wierzchu jej dłoni rozchodzi się ciepło. – Ale myślę, że tak naprawdę do czasu, gdy spotkałem syna i zdałem sobie sprawę, że jest mój. Myślałem, że nie pasuję do Jasnej Strony, że nigdy więcej nie mogę jej dotknąć po tym, co zrobiłem. Nie myślałem, że się mylę, nawet gdy powiedziano mi, że moja żona umarła przeze mnie. Obwiniałem się, ale uważałem, że pokuta jest słuszna._

Inna wizja przemyka szybko i jasno niczym błyskawica. Rey widzi straszliwą twarz, w której żółte oczy zapadają się w bladą, zniszczoną skorupę naznaczoną bliznami. _Imperator,_ coś jej mówi. 

Anakin przytakuje jej myślom.

\- _Planował to przez cały czas, a ja z własnej woli zostałem jego uczniem. Nawet gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, co zrobił, zostałem._

Nagłe zrozumienie nią wstrząsa, szokuje jak kopnięcie prądu. Najwyraźniej przepływa przez tymczasową więź między nią a duchem, ponieważ ten wzdycha i ponownie kiwa głową.

- _Historia istotnie się powtarza. Mój wnuk stoi przed czymś bardzo podobnym._ – Anakin przerywa, zanim spogląda na nią, prosto _w nią_. – _Ale teraz nie rozmawiamy o tym. Chodzi o ciebie i o to, co widziałaś. Nie chcesz zmierzyć się z taką przyszłością i boisz się, że jest całkiem możliwa. Chcesz zrobić to, co należy, być dobra, iść w Świetle. Ale to się ze sobą nie wiąże, nie ważne, co mówią ci Jedi. Po prostu dzieje się tak częściej._

Ciężko to ogarnąć, zwłaszcza, że mówi to właśnie ktoś, kto był Darthem Vaderem. Widziała te istoty Mocy pod różnymi postaciami światła i dobra, i zna ich czyny. O wiele mniej słyszała o kimś po Ciemnej Stronie czyniącym coś dobrego, jeśli w ogóle.

\- Jak? – pyta. Wbrew sobie w jej głosie słychać pragnienie odpowiedzi. – W Ciemnej Stronie wszystko zdaje się niewłaściwe! Jeśli nie ma rozróżnienia, czemu wydaje się, że jednak jest?

Anakin posyła jej uśmiech, który jest zarówno świadomy, jak i tęskny.

\- _Myślenie, że w tym całym sporze są tylko dwie strony, jest błędne. Że są tylko Jedi i tylko Sithowie. Wtedy łatwo jest podzielić ich na dwie strony i mówić, że nic innego nie da się zrobić. Chcielibyśmy, żeby było tak łatwo. Ale istnieje ta granica, o której mówiłem. Nie jest cienka jak papier, Rey. Możesz się po niej przejść i ją przekroczyć. Czułaś to, gdy tu przybyłaś, prawda? Ciemna Strona nie wydawała się taka groźna._

Gdy odbyła podróż w umyśle Kylo i znalazła wspomnienie, którego się trzymał. Pamięta bardzo dobrze, a to tylko sprawia, że ma większy mętlik w głowie.

\- Nie, nie wydawała się, ale potem Yoda powiedział…

Duch przewraca oczami.

\- _Istotnie Yoda jest mądry, ale pochodzi z innych czasów. Wiele się zmieniło, a to może znaczyć, że czas zmienić sposób, w jaki myślimy o Mocy. Oczywiście stary sposób nie sprawdził się zbyt dobrze._ – Anakin podnosi rękę, by dotknąć jej skroni, a jego palce naciskają lekko niczym łagodny wietrzyk. – _Pomyśl o swojej medytacji. Gdy czułaś Moc, jaka się zdawała? Jak opisałabyś ją komuś, kto nigdy jej nie poznał?_

Rey czuje naraz, że wślizguje się w orkiestralne piękno Mocy. Widzi ogromne połacie światła, konstelacje życia i oddechu tworzące we wszechświecie szeroki i piękny łuk. Słyszy, jak są ułożone, ich niskie i wysokie dźwięki, wieczną pieśń, która podtrzymuje wszystko na niewidocznych linach, jakby każde życie było w gotowości. Czuje Moc, sposób, w jaki przywołała ją, gdy walczyła z Kylo, jak powstała dla niej i dała jej siłę nowej gwiazdy, jak działała na jej rozkaz, a jednak ani przez chwilę nie zdawała się jej poddana.

\- To… muzyka – mówi, zamykając oczy na to wrażenie. - I światła, i to _uczucie_ jakby… Nie wiem, jak je opisać. – Każda emocja, mocniejsza, złączona z innymi, płynie przez nią i porusza się w czasie rzeczywistym, bo każde życie odczuwa inaczej. Wyczuwa cały ból wszechświata, ale także jego radość i zachwyt. Czuje każde narodziny i każdą śmierć, każde święto, każdy moment żałoby.

\- _Nie możesz_. – Słyszy Rey. – _To niemożliwe. Tym właśnie jest Moc. Ale powiedz mi, mogłabyś to wszystko zobaczyć i usłyszeć bez Ciemnej Strony?_

Nie, myśli. W oddali widzi mrok, przestrzeń pomiędzy każdym światłem, pustkę i czerń, która nadaje gwiazdom ich kształt i kolor. Określa każdą z nich. A w pieśni słyszy niskie tony nadające wyższym ich głębię, ich żywotność. Bez niej brzmiałaby słabo i pusto.

\- _A co, gdyby było tylko Światło? Co by się wtedy stało?_

Byłoby strasznie. Nie istniałyby barwy i wyrazistość. Nie byłoby niczego do oglądania, podobnie jak w przypadku samej Ciemnej Strony.

\- _Muszą istnieć razem_ – mówi Anakin. – _Bez obu nie ma Mocy. Musi panować równowaga._

Rey myśli o tej równowadze, o kombinacji dźwięków pośród Mocy, która tworzy słyszaną przez nią muzykę. Brzeg światła i mroku, który nadaje światłom ich kształt. Jeśli skupi się zbyt na Jasnej Stronie, stanie się koszmarem z wizji. Jeśli wpadnie w Ciemną, wcale nie skończy lepiej.

\- _Jesteś potężna, Rey_ – mówi Anakin i Rey czuje, jakby stała obok niego i spoglądała na Moc i wszystkie jej cuda. – _Nie ważne, po jakiej stronie się znajdziesz, będziesz jedną z najsilniejszych. Jeśli pozostaniesz w środku, utrzymasz równowagę, co będzie o wiele lepsze galaktyki._

\- A Jedi? – pyta.

\- _Nie opuszczą cię. Nauczą się_ – mówi i Rey pozwala sobie w to uwierzyć, przyswoić część jego pewności siebie.

Rey powraca do ciała, a Anakin unosi rękę i znów ją na niej kładzie. Uśmiecha się do niej, teraz bardziej szczerze, a to sprawia, że Rey zastanawia się nad tym, co by się stało, gdyby podążył w życiu ścieżką, którą jej teraz doradził. Był tak silny, wystarczająco, by nawet czuła jego siłę po śmierci. Jego dłonie zdają się teraz jeszcze cieplejsze i Rey może prawie udawać, że jest żywy.

\- Dziękuję – mówi, a do oczu bez ostrzeżenia napływają jej łzy. Nie wie, dlaczego płacze i nawet on zdaje się nieco zaskoczony.

Potem szczerzy się i jest to ten sam wcześniejszy półuśmiech.

\- _No i tyle z niepłakania_ – mówi. – _Następnym razem się poprawię_.

Rey nie może się nie roześmiać i nie jest to śmiech ponury. Jest autentyczny, przedzierający się przez jej łzy. Wyciąga dłoń spod jego, by wytrzeć oczy.

\- Naprawdę dziękuję – mówi. – Tak się bałam i chyba dalej się boję. Ale teraz nie wydaje się to już takie okropnie ani prawdziwie. Tak jakbym obudziła się z koszmaru i muszę jedynie się otrząsnąć.

\- _To niezły plan. Moment jak każdy inny, by zacząć trening, prawda?_

Rey przypomina sobie szept Obi-Wana w zamku Maz Kanaty. _To twoje pierwsze kroki_. Wciąż się boi, wciąż jest pełna obaw co do przyszłości, której nie może przewidzieć, martwi się, że to, co widziała w jaskini, jest możliwe, ale po raz pierwszy od przybycia na Dagobah, nie wyzbywa się strachu. On sprawia, że jest ostrożna, a na Jakku to właśnie ostrożność utrzymywała ją przy życiu. To strach powstrzyma ją przed zostaniem potworem.

Anakin uśmiecha się do niej i jest pełen ciepła.

\- _Teraz już sobie poradzisz._

Gdy jego duch znika, Rey nie czuje pustki, której się spodziewała. Nie została opuszczona i odnosi wrażenie, że nie zostanie, nieważne, co zdecyduje się zrobić. Jest zbyt wcześnie, by podjąć pełną decyzję, zbyt wcześnie z powodu świeżych ran wyniesionych z jaskini. Ale to początek i Rey czuje się wystarczająco pewnie, by postawić pierwszy krok wzdłuż linii pomiędzy Jasną i Ciemną Stroną.

Zastanawia się, co zrobi Kylo i co teraz czuje. Porozmawiają, kiedy oboje będą gotowi, i tym razem tego wyczekuje.

\---

Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu Kylo Ren myśli o Luke’u Skywalkerze i nie robi tego z chęcią zniszczenia. Myśli o czasie, który Luke spędził na Dagobah, i historiach, które opowiadał.

Według niego Dagobah było planetą pełną mułu i rozlewisk, opuszczoną błotnistą dziurą. Było tu zbyt wilgotno, za mokro, robactwo cięło bezlitośnie, a cała planeta zdawała się żyć. Mówił o smoczych wężach, brutalnych, głodnych stworzeniach i o tym, jak zabił największego, niedaleko od miejsca, w którym Kylo teraz siedzi. Każdy opis planety sprawiał, że Kylo zastanawiał się, po co ktokolwiek chciałby tam polecieć - jeśli nie na wygnanie jak Yoda - i dlaczego Luke był tam z własnej woli.

 _By poznać prawdę_ , powiedział Luke.

Wuj był znacznie młodszy, gdy opowiadał tę historię. Jego broda dopiero zaczynała się odznaczać, czyniąc jego szczękę bardziej zarysowaną. W kącikach oczu zaczynały się tworzyć niewielkie zmarszczki, _linie szczęścia_ jak nazywała je matka. Wtedy więcej się śmiał. Jego opowieści były pełne przygód o X-wingach w czasie Bitwy o Yavin i o wybuchu Gwiazdy Śmierci, o Hoth z żądnym krwi wampem i AT-AT padającymi niczym ogromne bestie, o Endor, ewokach i jak Threepio stał się dla nich kimś w rodzaju bóstwa. Wtedy to wszystko zdawało się wyimaginowane, nie było mowy, by postaciami z opowieści byli jego rodzice i wujek, i wszystkie stworzenia oraz droidy, z którymi dorastał, a czarnym charakterem był jego własny dziadek.

Dagobah należało chyba do jednej z najdziwniejszych opowieści. Kylo pamięta, jak bawił się w domu, w którym mieszkał z matką, gdy pracowała w Senacie. Przeskakiwał z mebla na mebel, udając, że były ogromnymi drzewami z opowieści wuja. Nieraz fantazjował, że wydobywa X-winga z bagna jak Yoda i jeśli naprawdę się postarał, udawało mu się nawet unieść poduszkę z kanapy. Czasami, gdy Artoo był w pobliżu, wyobrażał sobie jedzącego go węża, który go wypluwał, i śmiał się histerycznie, gdy Artoo zaczynał krzyczeć, jakby wszystko znowu się działo. Czasami droid padał nawet na ziemię, szarpiąc się i żałośnie wydając dźwięki i Ben śmiał się, i podnosił go przy użyciu całej siły.

Pobyt na Dagobah przynosi mu te wspomnienia i Kylo czuje coś jak pustka. Przeżył tyle z tych historii. Widział większość planet z opowieści Luke’a i nie może zignorować ironii noszenia kurtki pilota X-winga. Być może zdradziecko zastanawia się, co pomyślałby sobie o nim siedmioletni Ben, a to sprawia, że zasępia się jeszcze bardziej.

 _To ja jestem czarnym charakterem z tych opowieści_ , rozważa gorzko. To jednak nie pierwszy raz, kiedy nachodzi go ta myśl. Ale odkąd wszedł do jaskini, po raz pierwszy ma jakieś znaczenie. _Dlaczego? Ponieważ może zmarnowałem prawie dwie dekady życia?_

Kylo wzdycha i pociera twarz sprawną ręką.

Nie chce wierzyć, że to, co wydarzyło się w jaskini, było prawdą. W żadnym stopniu nie chce zaakceptować, że tamten duch to Darth Vader czy Anakin Skywalker, mówiący mu, że został okłamany, zwiedziony, zmuszony do zniszczenia wszystkiego, co miał. Lecz przez głowę przelatują mu obrazy jego własnego ducha, rozgrzane do białości i palące, z towarzyszącymi im wizjami jego własnej przyszłości wypełnionej ogniem i konfliktem, który doprowadza do końca galaktyki.

Przede wszystkim nie chce, żeby to wszystko było na nic. Skórę znaczy mu każda blizna, a jego instynkty zmieniły się zgodnie z udzielonymi mu lekcjami. Jeśli to naprawdę kłamstwo, to wszystko było na nic i nie ma do czego wracać. To niespokojne uczucie, od którego cuchnie stratą i pustką.

Zaciska pięść i czuje ból nadgarstka. _Dobrze,_ myśli. To zawsze coś i odwraca jego uwagę od ogromu całej reszty. Fakt jest taki, że musi zaakceptować jedno lub drugie jako prawdę absolutną, a to nie wybór, którego można łatwo dokonać. Określi jego życie, a chwianie się między jedną stroną a drugą mu nie pomoże. Albo wróci do Snoke’a, przyjmie, że głównodowodzący nie zwodził go i będzie dalej podążał ścieżką, którą wybrał tyle lat temu, albo odwróci się od tego, być może pod przewodnictwem własnego dziadka i będzie musiał zaakceptować status kryminalisty, mordercy i zdrajcy, który nękał go przez lata. Nie wie, co jest na końcu tej drugiej drogi i myśli, że o wiele łatwiej byłoby przyjąć pierwotny kierunek.

Ale jest jeszcze _dziewczyna_. Jakimś cudem własnoręcznie wywróciła do góry nogami wszystko, co dla siebie zbudował. Nie jest już _nikim_ , szczurem pustynnym z Jakku, jak to poinformował ją sarkastycznie. Jest w niej coś wykraczającego ponad zwykły potencjał; zaledwie przy pomocy kilku działań sprawiła, że tak bardzo zwątpił w siebie i świat, w którym się pogrążył. Pomiędzy przejęciem miecza świetlnego jego dziadka i pokonaniem go w walce praktycznie bez treningu - poza znajomością swojego kija - Kylo nie wie, gdzie w jej sprawie nawet zacząć.

 _Musi_ z nią porozmawiać. Powiedział, że to zrobi i teraz dotrzyma słowa albo nie będzie w stanie kontynuować. Wybór rozpościera się przed nim jak ciemność jaskini, a wszystkie wątpliwości okalają go.

Kylo zamyka oczy i próbuje unormować oddech, skupiając się na nawoływaniach i świergocie stworzeń na bagnie. Myśli o swojej decyzji, o dziewczynie, o wspomnieniach, które jedynie przybliżają go coraz bardziej do granicy pomiędzy Jasną i Ciemną Stroną.

Myśli o Dagobah i o czymś, co wuj powiedział mu lata temu.

_Nikt nie opuszcza Dagobah niezmieniony._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pisownia "Artoo" i "Threepio" za autorką :p


End file.
